


A Change Of Heart (Loki X Reader) (Ragnarok)

by SoullessNicole



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Ragnarok, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessNicole/pseuds/SoullessNicole
Summary: You're a hidden being, deep in the shadows of Sakkar and occasionally coming out of your hiding to make deals with the Grandmaster. Your life was as perfect as it should be, until a man you've heard all too much about comes along your path. Unluckily enough, you're forced to be associated with him because of his brother. Your normal life is ruined, snatched away by the god of mischief and god of thunder. However, no matter how sly this snake of a god was, you couldn't help but notice the charm in his voice and the deep feelings he held underneath it.*I recommended reading this on wattpad where it is more updated**Slow Updates for now*





	1. An Introduction

     Everyone you had ever met seemed like everyone else on this miserable planet of Sakkar. Everyone wanted fame, riches, and to be adored. What a place of happiness, where you can always fit in. Of course however, there was always a charm in the middle of a pile of dirt, and that was something you found.  
Being uptight really wasn't your forte, you were laid back and people told you that you were quite a blast to be around when you wanted to have fun, and those types of people were rare around these parts. How funny the only other person who would be that way would be a man who crash landed in the middle of a pile of garbage.  
     You turned your toe into the grandmasters party, already holding a beer in your hand and knowing you wanted to leave as soon as you got your business done. You had just come to chat some with the grandmaster and nothing more, you had no interest in making friends. You knew you had better things to do anyway. You trotted over to the man with grey hair and a fancy robe, tapping on his shoulder and watching him turn to you with a wide smile,"(Y/N)! Glad you could make it, darling."The grandmaster greeted, laying his hand on the small of your back and welcoming you into his circle of friends. You looked around at the group, recognizing each of them like any other person you had seen around, but one of them...was different. One of them you did still recognize, but in a very different way. The grandmaster seemed to notice you eyeing the man with long black hair and black leather clothes, smiling and introducing you,"Oh, I don't believe you two have met, have you? (Y/N), meet Loki. A new guy around here."The grandmaster brought you closer to the god, all the chattering noise around you drowning out the sound of your scoff, followed by a smirk.  
     "You're the god, right?"You cocked an eyebrow, not impressed and observing the obvious relish on Lokis features.  
     "Ah, so you've heard of me."He concluded, tilting his chin down and grinning at you only slightly. You pursed your lips, crossing your arms and jutting your hip out.  
    "Not in a positive way."You told, the grandmaster jittering at both of yours obvious distaste for each other. He cleared his throat, seeming to want to get away fast.  
     "I'll let you two talk. I'll be right back."He told the both you, calling to someone and wondering off, all the while you and Loki never took your eyes off each other. You had a smirk on your lips, and so did he. Both of you obviously seemed to have a sarcastic way of speaking. Loki stood tall suddenly, placing his hands at his sides and putting the tips of his fingers in his pockets.  
     "Where are you from, (Y/N)?"He asked, a questioning look on his face which showed he was truly curious. You uncrossed your arms and relaxed a little, but still refused to let down your guard.  
     "Don't know. I've been around."You replied, Loki seeming interested and intrigued as he cleared his throat, taking a step back as his cape waved behind him quite majestically.  
     "That sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?"Loki asked, smiling as he gestured his hand over to a blue leather seat close by. You scrunched up your nose and looked over at the chair, catching on to what he was asking and seeing no time in your future to be having casual chats with former princes of Asgard.  
     "Id love to, but I'm afraid I'm busy."You refused sarcastically, taking a chug of your beer straight from the bottle as Loki glanced at you with a bit of surprise.  
     "Have you heard of multitasking? You can be busy and talk to with me."Loki smoldered, referencing your definition of busy as drinking straight alcohol at a party on the top floor of a penthouse. You pulled your lips from the cold bottle, running your eyes up and down Lokis form to fully take in who you were talking to. You weren't expecting that kind of wit from a man of Sakkar, then again he wasn't from here anyway. You smiled in the slightest, glad to have someone around who was just as sarcastic. You humphed, putting the top on your drink and holding it at your side.  
     "Id love too, but truly I have other things to do. Maybe another time."You smiled at him, almost genuinely as you side stepped and walked for wherever that crazy man you were here to talk to in the first place had wandered. You darted your eyes left and right, eventually spotting the man as you tapped him on his shoulder again. He laughed at whoever had just told him a joke, turning to see you again and smiling with glee.  
"Oh darling, lovely to see you again. Did you enjoy your chat with my good friend, Loki?"The Grandmaster asked, your eyes glancing over to the man you had just spoken to, who seemed to already be chatting with some other women.  
"Meh, but I can't blame him for not being interesting."You insulted, smirking at your own joke as you shrugged,"Anyway I have another champion for you. He's patiently waiting in my ship and I can deliver him to you immediately."You offered, proud on your toes and smiling brightly. The Grandmaster softly cheered, smiling back at you with that same smug and ecstatic look.  
"Oh fantastic, bring him up when you can and Topaz will take care of it."He told, earning a nod and small salute from you as your feet began to trail off.  
"Very well, Grandmaster."You finished, walking through the crowd of annoyances and for the door. Right before you took a turn down the hallway, you glanced over to where you had met that new man. Your eyes scanned for a bit until your eyes laid on him. It took him a few seconds to notice you were looking his way, his eyes sparking by themselves. He glanced over and smiled devilishly, earning no grin from you and only a tilt of your head as you trotted down the hall, away from that place people called a celebration. What a delight to meet that former servant of Thanos. You wondered if he was still as mischievous as you had heard he used to be.


	2. You Again?

You strutted down the hall with your usual striking confidence, swinging around a keychain on your finger that held the button to an electric shock gadget that laid upon one of your captures. You whistled quite loudly, though no one seemed to be roaming the hall at the moment, so it was your own free space. The steps of your shoes echoed the through the wide space, admiring the colorful walls and strange decor. You began to lower your voice as you heard shouting and cheers muffled by the stadiums walls, turning towards the entrance to the Grandmasters suite. You ventured up a few steps, the atmosphere smelling of a mix of alcohol and fresh clean air. An interesting combination really. You made it up to the top step and laid your eyes upon the few guests chatting and drinking as they usually did. However, for once, what you really came to see was your capture get mauled by the Grandmasters champion. A fun activity of yours that you tended to every now and then. Not to mention you did it to gain more of his favor as well. A little bit of swoon and persuasion never hurt anyone. You pushed yourself through the few people who wouldn't bother to move out of your way, looking around for that man until you made a wrong turn. Your face met the chest of some Sakkarian, the leather of the clothes smelling of a musk if it could smell fruity somehow. You immediately backed up to happily continue having your own personal space, only to bump into yet another person from the back this time. You groaned, curling your lip,"Can you people move!?"You turned to a few huddled up guests behind you, gritting your teeth and earning a shocked expression from them, as they finally trotted away from you with a look a disgust on their features. You rolled your eyes at them and turned to the initial person you had run into, only to find that it was no one other than Sass Central. You cocked an eyebrow at the man with greased black hair, clearing your throat and narrowing your eyes,"Oh it's you."You murmured, not necessarily in disgust however, more in discovery and amusement. Loki smiled smugly, holding up his drink and putting all of his weight on one hip.  
     "Quite bold of you to demand those people to move."Loki snickered in the slightest, looking over to the group and then back at you with his moonlight eyes,"When were you given permission to dictate everyone?"He teased, obviously wanting to bicker with you and cause trouble, but you were aware of his schemes. You decided it'd be funny to play along, shrugging and smiling in the slightest as you placed your hands on your hips.  
     "When I gave myself permission."You answered, pursing your lips as your cheeks puffed out slightly with your grin,"It's fun making your own choices. You should try it. It's a thing called confidence and actual ability. You could use it."You funnily insulted, patting him on the chest and beginning to walk past him. You had trouble containing your laughter when you saw the immediate shock on his face. Funny that a man like him can't even keep up with someone else's wit. You guessed he forgot he wasn't the only asshole around here. You wandered around the small room a little more until you spotted the Grandmaster on his couch, waiting for the contender to be revealed. You walked over to him and sat against the soft cushion, smiling at the man as he smiled back.  
     "Oh my good friend. (Y/N)!"He exclaimed with elation,"Have you come to watch the show?"He grabbed your hand and held it between his, grinning at you sweetly as you nodded.  
     "Yes. I've found my day to be quite boring so I thought I'd stop by and say hello."You expressed, obviously being fake, but your acting skills were on point. The Grandmasters face lit up, squeezing your hand and smiling brightly.  
     "Oh that's fantastic! The contender you brought in yesterday will be participating."He informed, taking his hands back and looking across the crowds of cheering people. You always loved sitting up with the Grandmaster while looking down at the civilians. It made you feel powerful, as much as you really weren't on a planet like this. It was refreshing. You laid back on the couch and looked across the dirt and dust of the battlefield surrounded by the colorful cheering creatures, hoping it would start soon, because if not this would turn out to be very uninteresting. Suddenly the Grandmaster chirped up, standing from his seat and walking away for a moment, probably to grab a drink or something. You sighed and leaned your head back so you were looking at the tall ceiling, taking in a breath of cold air, all the while a familiar face crept into your peripheral view. You narrowed your eyes in almost annoyance, bringing your head up to glance over at the god again.  
"Can I help you, Grease overlord?"You asked, lifting your top lip to show your bitterness as you raised an eyebrow in question. The god smirked, and somehow didn't even chuckle.  
"No, but that's alright. I can't blame the queen of spite for not being interesting."He reminded, stepping towards you slowly and sitting down beside you. Your mouth dropped with a slight smile on your features, pleased to hear someone try and stand up to your scorn.  
     "The Grandmaster told you what I said?"You questioned, recalling back to the fact that you said he wasn't interesting yesterday. Loki looked forward at the people and took a drink from his glass before speaking, his eyes narrowed and the color of an ocean.  
     "He did. It was amusing."Loki responded, smiling as he took another taste of his drink. You smirked to yourself, surprised the Grandmaster would even bother to tell Loki something as little as that, then again they seemed kind of close.  
"That's good. Usually people start hating me after they find out I was rude to them behind their back."You added, giggling at the irony as you leaned forward in your chair.  
"Never said I didn't hate you."Loki stated boldly, making you drop your jaw and roll your eyes at the mans devilish smirk.  
"Oh ouch. My feelings." You faked, holding your heart and mocking a hurt expression as Loki softly laughed. You had never heard him genuinely laugh until now, and weirdly enough it was satisfying to get that out of him. Suddenly, you heard the echoing sound of the Grandmasters voice, glancing out the large glass window and seeing a large hologram of him,"Hello Sakkar!"The grandmaster greeted, watching the thousands of people in the audience shout with glee. The Grandmaster continued his announcement, leading to the introduction of the contender and the champion. You turned to Loki, who seemed to be paying little attention to the announcement anyway. You smiled, looking up and down his form before turning to him,"Have you met the Grandmasters champion? He's a handful."You exclaimed, shaking your head at the thought of that green beast. Loki cocked an eyebrow and held his drink at his side with his pinky slightly folded in the air, wanting to laugh at his 'fancy' manners.  
     "No I haven't."Loki answered, taking a sip of his drink as you opened your mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the Grandmaster again.  
     "But without further a do. I give you my champion! The undefeated!"He called out, watching the doors of the stadium begin to slide up slowly, putting everyone on the edge of their seats as the contender stood scared to death. Then suddenly, without warning, the green giant burst out of the door, breaking the metal in half with the shape of his body remaining on the door. He roared with the sound of rolling thunder, clenching his gigantic fists around his hammers and marching towards the small being he was faced against. You smiled when you saw him, having met the beast a few times and had a liking for that crazy guy. You glanced over at Loki, lifting an eyebrow when you saw a face of shock and slight fear on his features. You scoffed and crossed your legs, observing his body language as he set his drink down on a table beside him.  
     "Uhh, are you alright?"You asked, watching his head swiftly turn to you and his face lift into a nervous smile.  
     "Yes. I'm fine, but you'll have to excuse me for a moment."Loki gulped, suddenly pushing himself up off the couch and marching around the sofa and for the door. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at his odd behavior, shrugging none the less and reaching over to steal his drink since he wasn't gonna finish it. You drank a mouthful and watched as the Hulk jumped in the air and slammed his hammers down, only missing the contender by an inch. You sunk down into the cushion and sighed, hearing familiar chattering voices behind you, which made you glance over. You saw the Grandmaster pushing Loki back over to where you were, only hearing him speak a few words. Loki looked ready to leave, her hands as his side and his eyebrows lifted.  
     "Hey hey, where are you going? It just started. Stay a while, will you?"The Grandmaster insisted, walking past you and sitting at your side again,"My apologies for leaving for a moment, darling. You know I had to take care of business."He spoke to you, rubbing his hands together like an evil overlord as he turned to the fight and began watching with strong intent. You grinned at him, taking another drink of whatever strange alcohol that was now on your tastebuds as you turned over to see Loki sitting next to you again. He had his legs crossed and his hands up to his face, covering his mouth in what seemed to be uncomfortable distress. He glanced over at you, that same shocked expression on his face until his eyebrows suddenly furrowed.  
"Is that my drink?"He asked, a spice of resentment in his voice when he spoke. His lip curled, his eyes narrow as they darted from glancing at the drink to glaring at you. You pursed your lips and smiled in a way that made your cheeks puff out slightly. You looked at the drink and took another chug, smiling like the greedy asshole you were as you pulled your lips from the glass and swallowed.  
"Yeah. Thanks for abandoning it by the way. I was thirsty."You remarked, snickering as you turned your face back to the fight. You saw Loki roll his eyes from in your peripheral vision, groaning as he ran his hand across his chin. You brought your drink from your lips, breathing out heftily and glancing   
down at it to see you only had a bit more. Abruptly, Lokis hand entered your view, snatching away the drink from your hand immediately taking a swig of it. Your eyes widened as you watched him finish it in seconds, swallowing and licking the excess off his lips. He gazed at you, a smile growing on his face as he set the glass down at his side again.  
"No problem."He sneered, pushing himself off the couch again and wandering away from the both of you. The Grandmaster watched Loki walk away, not bothering to try and get him to stay however, as he turned his attention back to the almost finished fight. You smiled at the gods tricks, looking back to the hulk and seeing that he had completely slaughtered the contender. The people cheered loudly, the Grandmaster smiling and cheering along with them. You huffed, turning to him and grinning.  
"Thanks you for letting me watch, Grandmaster, but I must go."You spoke with a fake attitude, standing up and walking around the couch towards the exit. He waved goodbye, and let you go off on your merry way, walking past those dumb crowds of people. You made it down the few steps of stairs and back into the long stretch of hall, glancing over to see Loki strutting away. You grinned, shaking your head and opening your mouth to shout his way,"Hey, bitch boy!"You called, smirking and tilting your head slightly. Loki smiled softly, furrowing his eyebrows in question as he stared at you,"You owe me a drink for that."You demanded, pointing at him accusingly and walking the opposite way. Loki scoffed and shook her head.  
"It was literally my drink first."Loki shouted back, confused by your claim as you shot him the middle finger in response. You heard a low chuckle from him as he began to step away. What a weird guy. First person you've met around here that you would personally not mind taking to again, and you just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter! I'll be posting a new one every week at the least :)


	3. Party Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is it obvious I've never been drunk before? (Also high key the Grandmaster probs put drugs in the punch) Lmao hope you enjoyed the chapter! None of you are ready for what's coming next! ;)

Your feet treaded along the tile floor, echoing through the empty halls with your arms swinging at yours side. Night was falling upon Sakkar quickly, and the day seemed to go by pretty fast.  After searching and scrambling through all the trash on this planet, you were yet to find anything that could make you some cash, and believe it or not you were starting to become desperate. You have failed to find any good champions for the Grandmaster, and that caused you to gain little units when you sold them to him. You knew you needed to find a job of some sort fast, otherwise you'd struggle to eat, and as everyone knew well, you were a pro at kissing ass to get what you want. Eventually the large doors to The Grandmasters penthouse floor were in your view, pushing them open to the blasting music and crowds of dancing people. You had forgotten he was having a party to celebrate his champion winning again, which was inconvenient because now you won't be able to find him. You stepped towards the crowds and looked around a bit, even looking to where he was usually sitting to see him gone, but you did see Loki sitting there. You scrunched up your nose in confusion, knitting your eyebrows together and sighing. You suppose you could ask him, he would probably know out of all people. You wandered up the few steps that lead to the throne like chair, overhearing some of Lokis conversation with a few females,"Then I just...let go. I let myself fall into an abyss of space."Loki softly chuckled, the women giggling as they held their drink up to their chest. Lokis smile had charm and manipulation written all over it, creases under his eyes folding with the joy on his features. You cleared your throat and stood in front of the man, placing a hand on your hip and snapping to get his attention. The God turned his head to you, his smile dropping when he saw you, which had you a bit offended. The ladies next to him looked at you loathing, however you had better things to do than to argue with some idiot females.  
"Hey. Could you tell me-."  
"Excuse you, but we're talking to him."One of the women laughed, obviously baffled as she put her hand on Lokis shoulder and turned him back towards her. She completely ignored your presence after that, smiling at he god and obviously trying to woo him. You rolled your eyes at the extremes these women really went to when they thought someone was 'stealing' a boy away from them.  
"I'm not here to steal your one night stand away. I'm just gonna ask him a question. Now kindly piss off, whore."You sneered, waving your hand in a dismissing manner as you leaned forward with your emphasis on the word 'whore'. You watched the woman's face turn to one of shock and outrage, her draw dropping as her pupils dilated. You smiled mockingly back at her, slowly glancing back at Lokis pleased expression, which annoyed you to an extreme. This man loves to hear about himself doesn't he?,"Anyways, where's the Grandmaster?"You stressed, holding your hands behind your back and putting all your weight on your left hip. Lokis eyebrows lifted, shrugging and turning his lips down.  
"How should I know?"Loki wondered, his arms laying against the Grandmasters chair as he crossed his legs and sat up straight. You rolled your eyes, as if it wasn't obvious that he should know where he is.  
"I mean you are sitting in his chair. So I figured."You assumed, breathing heavily through your nose as you turned to the crowds of people and scanned your eyes over them. Unfortunately the Grandmaster dresses like everyone, so this wasn't going to be easy,"Hey."You pointed to Loki, looking over at him with serious intent,"If you see him please tell me."You asked of him, turning and walking away before he could tell you otherwise. You scanned every color in the room, moving past the dancing beings and chattering groups. It seemed to take an eternity to finally find him sitting at a table with a few people, walking up carelessly and slamming your hands on the table. The people jumped and looked up at you like you were crazy, you however, didn't bother to pay attention to them when you dropped your jaw to speak,"Grandmaster, may I speak with you?"You asked, the bright light hanging above you shining down on your twitching features. The Grandmaster stuttered a bit, his eyes flickering back and forth between you and his guests.  
"Uh-uhm, of course! Ladies, gentlemen, if you could excuse me for a moment."He smiled at them, adjusting his robe and pulling it on tighter as he stood up. He wandered over to a dead end empty corner, you following closely behind as he stopped and glanced at you with a curious expression,"What is it, (Y/N). I'm a bit busy."He worried, nudging his head to the side towards the guests he was speaking to. You gestured and shook your head, pushing away his concerns.  
"I know. I know, but I'm really desperate for work right now. Is there anything that you'd like me to do for you that could possibly involve me getting a few units?"You practically begged, putting on your best desperate appearance, as you were dressed in mediocre armor and rags, though in reality you were honestly almost always dressed like that. Appearance wasn't really important to you. You clasped your hands together in front of you, pushing your lips together in hope he'd have something. The Grandmaster thought for a second, looking to the floor and clenching his teeth together.  
"There's not much my darling. I'm sorry. All I can think of is something that would really only get you 100 units."He told, appearing to think that wasn't enough, but you'd take anything you could get your hands on.  
"I'll do it."You instantaneously replied,"What do you need me to do?"You asked, already ready to work. The Grandmaster seemed surprised that you would do it for only 100, but then he figured you would really take anything.  
"Well it's quite the hassle. I was going to have a few of my workers do it, but I suppose if you can get it done quickly I'll pay you a few."He explained,"After Hulk won that fight yesterday, he requested to have a few pounds of his favorite fruit delivered, but there a many...many bags of it."He shook his head, almost dreading even thinking about doing the job,"The bags are in the delivery ha-."  
"I'll have it done in 30."You interrupted, jumping to the conclusion that you'll have it done with ambition and determination. You were a strong being, so you figured a few pounds of an exotic fruit shouldn't be a hassle. The Grandmasters face lit up, as he intertwined his fingers together in front of his chest cheerfully.  
"Fantastic. Return to me when it's done and I'll pay you in full."He smiled, the creases under her cheeks showing prominently with his grin. You smiled back with fake written all over you, immediately dropping the smile and waltzing away from him. Usually you'd take your time to say your goodbyes to him, but you wanted the money as soon as you could get it.   
In reality you weren't sure what the Grandmaster was worried about. The task was not all that difficult. You wandered to where the fruits were and carried maybe 3 bags separately all to the Hulks quarters, all the while he slept with drool seeping from his cheeks. You got it done in thirty as you said, most of the time being spent dragging the bags to his room because of the tiresome walking distance. When you delivered the last bag, you slammed it down on the floor, convinced nothing could wake the Incredible Hulk, but you were wrong. The Hulk groaned in his usual deep tone of a voice, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself up to look at you. You looked over at him, and breathed in through your teeth.  
"Ohhh, sorry Hulk. I was just dropping off some fruits. You can go back to sleep. I won't be back."You saluted a goodbye to him, strutting for the door until he called out to you, which stops you in your tracks.  
"Fruit?"He groggily questioned, sitting up with a robe like fabric tied around his waist. You pointed over to the fruits where you set them down, smiling and clicking your tongue at the green beast.  
"Yeah. The Grandmaster got these for ya to celebrate your victory."You explained, watching Hulk drag his feet to the fruits, to only take one out of the bag and begin to munch on it fascinatingly quickly. You smiled and put your hands on your hips, watching him a bit awkwardly as you thought of what to say. You figured before you left that you could talk a bit more with the old friend, since it had been a while since you'd seen him,"So, how you been?"You asked nicely, watching him wipe away the juices of the fruit on his mouth and talk through his chewing.  
"Fine. How (Y/N) been?"He spoke, watching you think about your answer for a moment and pucker your lips in thought.  
"I've been well. Life's been pretty boring lately."You mumbled,"Say we should train again. It's been a while."You suggested, smiling at the green being as he deeply chuckled.  
"Yes! Hulk beat (Y/N) again!"Hulk boasted, a wide smile on her features as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, shaking your head in denial.  
"I'll beat you next time!"You promised, pointing to your eyes and then to him with two fingers, signaling that you were watching him as you began to strut away.  
"Yeah yeah."He waved his hand to show he didn't believe you, a small laugh escaping your lips as you walked away, one foot in front of the other. You wandered away from the Hulks quarters, only to make it back to the party to see that it had gone wild. Alcohol and glasses were all over the floor, and people were stumbling left and right. You would think, what a bunch of idiotic alcoholics, but you'd be a hypocrite to say that. You spotted the Grandmaster quite quickly this time, seeing him chatting it up as usual. You approached him and tapped him on the shoulder, getting him to turn around and slightly spill his drink on the floor.  
"Oh, (Y/N). How are you?"He slurred, putting his hand on your shoulder while his eyes dropped and blinked slowly. You nervously laughed, shaking off his hand and smiling at him.  
"I got those fruits to your champion? Can I get paid now?"You asked, quite upfront with what you wanted. The Grandmaster seemed confused at first, looking at you dumbfounded until his mind sparked in remembrance.  
"Ohhh, pssh, right."He laughed at himself, taking out a watch like device around his wrist and tapping it a few times,"How much did you want? 2-200? 400?"He stuttered, raising an eyebrow at you, as you immediately nodded to him.  
"400."You answered, not feeling any bit guilty that you were scamming him right now because he was drunk.  
"Right. Right."He rambled,"Alright. I transferred the units."He smiled and clicked his fingers, earning a quite satisfied smile from you.  
"Greaaat."You drew out your words, tilting your head with a wide grin as you gave him a pat on the shoulder. Poor drunk old man, but he also had all the power in the universe, taking 400 units from him won't do any harm. You walked past him, awkwardly shuffling away and trying to find wherever the hell the door went. You pushed yourself through the drunk folk, making your way for the door when you eventually found it so you could get out of that mess. The people smelled of vodka, and yet the air was freezing. You couldn't stand these parties half the time, you'd have to be wasted to be able to stay in here any longer than five minutes. The music hurt your ears and was frankly terrible, not to mention that Sakkarian people were a drag. On your way out through the crowds, funnily you had a simple run in with someone familiar. Your eyes met a man with slick black hair in the crowd, his eyes weirdly lighting up as he suddenly snatched your wrist to keep you from continuing your journey through the cluster of beings.  
"(Y/N)! I thought you left?"He asked, pulling you back over to him and letting go as soon as he had you stuck in your place. You were confused whether or not this god was drunk. I mean getting a god drunk was difficult, they could handle all sorts of alcohol. The stuff here must be strong, because you could tell he was acting more jittery than usual.  
"I did, but I'm back for money so."You explained, looking around at the people and quickly wanting to get out of there. They were terrible dancers, you didn't know what these people were thinking. You made a face of a cringe overload, pushing your teeth together and looking quite concerned,"I uh...got the money now however, so I think I'm gonna go."You shouted over the loud music, pointing towards the door over your shoulder before turning your toe to the exit. However, you weren't quick enough, as Loki grabbed your shoulder to spin you right back around.  
"Go? Why? There's booze, and really that seems like all you need to stay."Loki reasoned, making you slightly smirk at his little tease about how much you like to drink,"Anyway, you said I owe you a drink. I should pay that debt, huh?"He softly smirked at you and held up his drink, offering you something you knew you couldn't pass up. He had a gleam in his eyes from the light above the both of you, his hair a bit messy now as it hung off the side of his face. You wanted to refuse his offer and head back to your ship, but free alcohol? You'd take that anyday. You sighed as your frown slowly grew to a smirk, sassily jutting your hip out and tilting your head.  
"Fine, but I'm saying yes for the booze."You made known, walking past him and to the bar, assuming he'd most likely follow behind. You placed your hands on the cold glass surface, getting the bartenders attention and smiling widely,"Vodka shots please."You requested, watching the bartender nod and turn to begin preparing your drinks. Just as he turned away from you, the God of Mischief himself crept up at your side. He sat down on a stool and put his arms on the bar, turning to you with a smile as you hopped up on a seat as well.  
     It all started with a few shots, then you turned to full glasses and beer bottles, which you would later discover was a mistake. You had never gotten your alcohol from anyone even remotely related to the Grandmaster, and that may be why this was your first time discovering it was possible for you to get drunk. You and Loki sat there for who knows how long just talking about random things, and of course asking a few casual questions,"How did you even get here?"You queried, pouring out a few vodka shots into some small glasses as you blinked a few times to stay awake.  
     "My sister pushed me out of the Bifrost, which if you didn't know is a transportation mechanism."He explained, flinging sprinkles of his beverage anywhere he wanted to with his gestures. You dropped your jaw and gave a very bemused expression.  
     "I'm sorry. She what?!"You asked again, softly laughing to yourself through your teeth as you leaned towards him,"How rude."You chuckled, bringing the shot glass up to your lips and taking it down no problem by jolting your head back. You swallowed it all at once, slamming it down onto the bar with a loud clank. With the alcohol, you were able to stand the people now, hell you were becoming one of them. Even Loki, someone you thought was one of the better people of this planet was acting a bit like a douche. Well...that was normal for him,"You won't believe how I got here."You began, turning your stool to him and putting your hands in front of you to emphasize your story telling,"I was in my old ship and-oh man- it like."You had trouble forming your words, already struggling to see straight,"It ran out of fuel I think? And I was forced to crash land here."You attempted to bring back your memories, and in reality you weren't even sure if what you said was accurate,"And I grew to like this place. So I stayed."You shrugged, taking another shot and scrunching up your whole face at the obscure taste,"Shit that's strong."You mumbled to yourself, sniffling and looking back up to Loki with squinted eyes,"What's in this stuff?"You asked him, holding up the empty shot glass for a moment, and then setting it down as you rubbed your forehead.  
"I don't know. It's good though, right?"Loki smiled, coughing up a bit to clear his throat after he spoke. You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment and reopened them, looking to Loki as the bright lights around you blinded your eyesight.  
"Well yeah. My question wasn't if it was good though. It was if this will cause potential death."You snorted with laughter, rubbing yours eyes and taking another swig of your beer. You licked your lips and swallowed it all at once, putting your chin in your hand and resting on the bar,"I've never been drunk before. This is definitely an experience."You commented, moving your eyebrows rapidly to try and ease the tension that you felt on your face. Loki deeply chuckled, his sly smile stunning you as he turned to grab his very fancy glass.  
"It always is."Loki told, tasting his beverage again and taking a moment before speaking,"Also, I'd like to add. You have never been drunk? I practically considered you an alcoholic from what I knew of your drinking habits."Loki laughed, running his hand through his silky black hair and shaking his head. You smiled dumbly and laughed with your eyes shut merrily.  
"Well then you don't know anything about my drinking habits, because I'm not an alcoholic."You corrected,"I drink occasionally and joke about being one, but I don't always have a beer in my hand."You explained, shrugging and focusing your eyes to his as you crossed your legs in your seat, kicking it back and forth by habit.  
"Denial is the first stage."Loki mumbled, you really only hearing him because you read lips well. You grinned and dropped your jaw, playing offended. You shoved his arm lightly and snickered, Loki nearly falling off his stool as he looked at you with enjoyment on his face.  
"Shut up! At least I know how to dress even when I'm sober. Your hair could be robbed of oil."You joked, cracking up at your own insult as you covered your mouth to muffle your giggles. Loki got a long lasted chuckle from your joke, shaking his head and pursing his lips playfully.  
"Says the one in rags? At best you could be considered homeless."Loki teased, a mix of honey and poison in his voice. You wheezed and put your face in your hand, both of you obviously laughing more than usual because of your state.  
"Rude!"You shouted, pushing your hair behind your ear as both of yours laughter died down. You scanned your eyes over to the crowds with your blurred vision. You heard Loki speaking very faintly in the back of your mind, your eyes really only paying attention to literally everything else at the moment however. The time was 2:00 AM, and now there were people making out in corners and half undressed in the middle of the room. You gagged to yourself, now knowing this was the time during the party when you left. You could feel everything spinning, and you were beginning to get concerned that you may not make it to your ship. You'd have to leave quick if you wanted to sleep in your ship tonight,"Well."You interrupted whatever Loki was talking about, putting your finger up to his face,"I appreciate the drinks. I'm g-gonna go now though. I'm quite tired."You finalized, smiling at him softly and barley holding your eyes open. Loki opened his mouth to speak, a questioning look on his face, but you stopped him mid sentence with your ignorance as you trotted off. You didn't want to just walk away and be rude, but you couldn't help it. You had to leave, otherwise you'd pass out. You jumped off the stool and tried to regain your balance when you nearly stumbled over, walking for the door, which was on the other side of the room. You made your way around the crowds of drunken people, eventually staggering to the exit. You grabbed a hold of the wall to help keep you up, the edges of your eyes blurred and yet your senses felt heightened. Your throats was dry, sounds faint in your hearing and smells hardly affecting you anymore. You felt your eyes drop, your body feeling extremely heavy as your head spun when you made it out into the hallway. Abruptly, you felt you couldn't take it, taking one last tumble as you fell to the ground. You attempted to push yourself up, but it was no use, you laid your head to the floor, your eyes shutting completely as your mind drifted into sleep. Certainty this can't be good.


	4. It's A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy. You're now in business;)

Your eyes blinked open slowly, a pounding headache pulsing in your brain. You groaned, putting your hands on your head and running them down your face to rub your eyes. You turned over on the hard floor, your back aching from laying on it all night. Honestly, you couldn't remember a thing that happened during the time you were wasted. All you could remember was sitting down with Loki, and everything else was fuzzy. You pushed yourself up slowly and looked around, trying to ignore the sick feeling you had in your stomach. You felt like vomiting, something was definitely off about those drinks. You grabbed your stomach through the cloth wrapped around you, your eyes adjusting to the light of the hallway. You were baffled no one had picked you up or helped you at all. Then again, this was Sakkar, a woman passed out on the ground was normal around here. You used the wall to help you stand up, holding your back and clenching your eyes in pain. You felt tiresome and sick, you were hardly pushing through just so you could get back to your ship and go to sleep again. You leaned off the wall and brushed yourself off, reaching into your pocket for the small control panel to your ship. You dug around a bit, not finding it in any of your pockets. You began to panic, patting up and down your legs and arms trying to see where it was, but it was nowhere to be found,"Shit!"You exclaimed to yourself, coming to the conclusion some asshole must've stolen it while you were asleep. Quickly you held out your wrist to pull up where you kept all your things organized, like a little pocket watch. This device should have the location of your ship, it'd be your best bet to find it. However, to your luck, you pulled up your watch to find it wasn't even there. They took that too! Are you serious? You groaned to yourself, running your hands through your hair in frustration and pulling on it lightly. There was no way they'd be able to hack into it without some sort of intellectual programming, it was secure, but you were sure whoever took it knew that you could use it to find the ship. Whoever took your panel probably had intentions of stealing it of course, but you had to be sure they hadn't yet. You wandered out of the penthouse and ran to where your ship had been stationary. When you turned a corner to lay your eyes upon it, you would discover that it was no longer there. You knitted your eyebrows together and clenched your fists, mumbling curses to yourself. That ship was where you lived, slept, and ate. It had all of your stuff in it, and some dickwad decided to snatch it. You couldn't believe this. Plus, even your valuables were kept in there, the things you were dreading losing the most. Things from your childhood. You didn't know what you were going to do now. You walked past crowds of people in the colorful city, the air smelling of fresh garbage as usual and finding an alleyway to stop there to take a breath. As hopeless as this case was of finding your ship, you weren't going to give up. That ship had your life in it, you needed to find out who took it. You put your hands to your face and tried to think of a possible way to track them, closing your eyes and looking at the blackness in hard thought as you drowned out the loud noises of the city. Anything could work. Anything.

      Then, you remembered the unfolding of last nights events. If you ended up on the floor by passing out, it was always possible that someone saw that person take your remote.

     Fucking Loki.

     You huffed and marched back to the penthouse, unsure of where Loki would be at this time, but you could always ask his good friend. You entered a large red and white room, observing the little amount of people in it and the Grandmaster sitting upon his throne. You marched up to him, the guards looking at you hesitantly and warily. You stopped in front of him and immediately got to the point before he could greet you,"Hey, so at your party last night. Someone took the panel to my ship. Did you see anyone take it?"You asked, just for safe measures in case he knew, but it was unlikely. The Grandmaster folded his hands and tilted his head like a confused dog.

     "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid I didn't."He admitted, making you shrug since that was the expected answer. You put your hands on your hips and took a deep breath before your next question.

     "Ok. Well can you tell me where Loki is?"You queried, giving a wide closed mouth smile that showed you were in a mood. The Grandmaster seemed to have the answer quite quick, smiling at you and pointing his finger to the air when the answer came to him.

     "Ah, he's probably still in his room. I mean it is early."The Grandmaster told.

      "Wheres his room?"You asked instantaneously, getting the answer from him as swiftly as possible and immediately rushing to where he had told you. Funnily, Lokis little apartment wasn't far from the Grandmasters quarters, or even where the party was held last night. So thankfully, it was a short walk. You eventually found his room and stopped in your tracks right in front of it. You formed a fist and banged on the door a few times, tapping your foot with annoyance and grabbing the cloth at the sides of your clothes. You really needed to figure out this whole thing fast, you were not going to end up on the streets because someone stole your stupid little ship remote. It took what seemed to be way too long for the princess to answer the door, but eventually you heard him unlocking it and saw the gracious man in front of you. You were a bit taken aback by his appearance, never having seen him in sleep wear and with curly hair. He had obviously just gotten out of bed, his eyes drooping and his hair an absolute mess, but he didn't seem to care.

     "Can I help you?"He asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking up and down your frame like he wasn't impressed. You curled your lip and shook your head, straightening your back as you took a small stride rearward.

     "Actually, you can. Did you see me last night after we had drinks?"You asked, wondering if he saw your pathetic ass dead and drunk on the floor. Loki seemed to take a minute to remember, looking at you with bewilderment, until he cracked a smile and miserably failed to hold back a laugh.

     "Yes. I did. It was truly amazing."Loki put a fist up to his mouth to cover his laughter, shaking his head and leaning against the door frame. You reached forward and smacked him on the arm, lightly, but the drama queen still flinched,"Ow! What the hell!"The god shouted with scorn, obviously not expecting you to do such a thing as a response.

     "Don't be such a drama queen. I barley hit you."You exposed, rolling your eyes and narrowing them in his direction,"Now, I came to ask if you saw anyone steal my ship panel from my pocket?"You practically begged for an answer, crossing your arms and looking at him with some form of sincerity. The god snickered lifting his shoulders and adjusting his position against the door.

     "No. Why would I know if someone took it? I walked past you and went back to my room."Loki concluded, a smile stretching across his face with an eyebrow swiveled. Your mouth dropped open, appalled that he apparently didn't even bother to help.

"So you see someone passed out on the ground and you just walk past them?"You outraged, gesturing to the floor as if someone were just laying there. Loki looked to where you had pointed and shrugged, seeming not even the slightest bit phased.

"Well it's not my problem."Loki answered,"Now do you need anything else or can I go back to sleep?"Loki sassed, a bit of irritation in his tone, though he still seemed roguish. You scrunched up your nose in distaste, realizing however that getting angry at him won't do any justice. You took a deep breath and sighed loudly, uncrossing your arms and looking at him with genuine need.

"Look, my first intention when I came here was just to ask you if you saw someone stealing my Panel. You said you haven't, and I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do now."You opened up more than usual, though there was nothing to cover now, you really will lose everything if you can't find your ship,"That ship was where I slept. All my valuables are in there, and I don't know how I'm supposed to find it."You mellowed, pushing your hair behind your ear and running a hand up to caress your pulsing forehead. Lokis eyes tilted down at you, looking a bit genuine for a moment, though his downturned lips easily turned to his usual devilish smile. You cocked an eyebrow,"What's the smile for?"You asked, observing his drastic change of expression as he turned to his home.

"Come in."Loki asked of you, holding open his door and swaying his arm as a gesture for you to step inside. Your pupils shrunk in dismay, darting your eyes back and forth between staring at his overly fancy apartment and his messy appearance. Loki rolled his eyes when he saw your confusion and wonderment,"Just come inside."He insisted again, more stern this time as you finally walked inside, followed by a puzzled glance. You looked around the large room, admiring the colors of blue and white, as well as the extravagant kitchen and bar. From your knowledge, this guy arrived on Sakkar just days ago, how the hell did he already manage to land a luxury apartment? You had been working your ass off just to get one! You had to know what secrets he was hiding to earn the Grandmasters favor so quickly.  
     "Ok. I'm in your weirdly fancy house. Now what is it?"You interrogated, holding your arm behind your back to sustain a comfortable standing position. Loki shut the door and locked it, you cautiously watching his every move. You hardly knew this guy, and now you were standing in his house? Yeah, your trust was about at zero. Loki turned to you and smiled softly, crossing his arms and walking past you towards his living area.

     "I have a...proposal."Loki stated, turning to you and grinning broadly, which showed you he was up to no good. You stared at him mindfully, aware that he may be deceiving you as you sat on the armrest of his black couch,"I've actually been looking forward to you crawling to me for help."Loki admitted, running a hand through his hair to push it back and make him look more presentable. You scoffed and tilted your head down.

     "Oh please. Here we go."You grumbled, seeing Lokis pleased smile and the wave of his hand.

     "Now now. Let me finish."Loki spoke, leaning against a tall table that was up against the wall behind him,"Now, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you, but of course I couldn't because there was nothing I could give you in return for the favor, but now there is."Loki smirked smugly, leaning off the surface and gradually trotting towards you. Your eyes shifted up and down the gods thin body with hesitation and prudence.

     "Where is this going?"You speculated, your voice deep and churning when you asked the suspicious question. Loki softly chuckled, but it was far from a sincere one. He held his arms behind his back, looking down at you sitting with your back straight and your uptight position.

     "You could use my help. As you said, you can't find your ship, and I could assist you. As well as persuade the Grandmaster to give you a temporary place to stay."Loki explained, slowly pacing around the room and moving his eyes rapidly between you and the floor,"In exchange of course, you will assist me in overthrowing the Grandmasters position as leader."The gods voice deepened, giving you a smile that was only a slight bend of the lips. You took a moment to process his offer, softly snickering and shaking your head.

     "And you can't do that yourself?"You assumed, his offer being quite the opposite of what you'd expect from him. You figured he thought of himself as all high and mighty, why would he decide to include you in his heist?

     "I could, but the probability of my success wouldn't be very high."Loki responded,"As we both know, the Grandmaster is a powerful being, and has lots of other powerful beings to protect him."Loki rambled,"If we could find a way to slowly cut off his resources, I could easily take the throne."Loki planned, finally stopping his wandering around the room and sitting beside you, though there was at least a foot of space between your bodies.

     "And what about my end of the bargain? What exactly will you do to help me find my ship?"You turned to him, scooting forward so you were sitting on the soft cushion of the couch. You crossed your legs and seemed interested only mildly, but you wanted to hear the whole deal first. Loki smiled, and dropped his jaw to speak, his hair falling at the side of his face.

     "Well, if we'll be infiltrating the Grandmasters system anyway, there are always security cameras."Loki smiled at you like he was a genius, and for once he was. Your face lit up, mentally face palming yourself that you didn't even think of that. You sighed with annoyance that he was correct, admitting it as well.

     "You're right."You pressed your lips together and looked away in slight embarrassment, leaning back against the sofa.

     "I always am."Loki added cheekily, pushing himself up off the couch, and wandering past you,"So, I'm going to assume we have a deal?"Loki raised an eyebrow and turned to you one last time, seeing the hesitation on your features, though he could tell you wanted to agree to it. You had been here for years, and it seemed Loki had learned more than you in the few days. Someone's intellect from the inside could really help you out in not only finding our ship, but helping you get what you want in general. As far as other throwing the Grandmaster? Well if you helped him there, he would surely give you more once he was in charge, right? You failed to see a wrong side to this, all that mattered now was if you could trust him.

     "How do I know I can trust you?"You stood up slowly and steadily, glaring at the man as you crossed your arms and awaited for an answer. Loki shook his head, pushing some of his hair behind his ear with ease.

     "You don't. You're just going to have to take a chance."Loki smirked, turning his toe and walking down a long stretch of hallway to his bedroom,"Meet me outside."He ordered, walking away with no further questions asked. You bit your lip and thought hard about this decision, knowing that trusting him would be difficult, but he was probably your only chance at getting your things back. You came to the conclusion that this was for the best, and marched for the door, opening it and sitting down against the wall to wait for him. You sat there for at least 20 minutes, beginning to tap your foot impatiently and count the specs on the floor to give you something to do. Finally the fashionista flew the door open and strutted up in his usual blue and black attire, his hair now clean and slicked back as he offered you a hand to help you get up. You looked at his gesture questionably at first, but took it none the less. His grip was tight and his hand soft, helping pull you up off the ground and ending up being closer than you would've wanted. You could feel his breath on your skin, noticing specs of green in his eyes that you have never seen before. Quickly however, you took a step back and cleared your throat, the gods face neutral until it curled into a soft smile,"You couldn't have taken longer?"You asked, your voice dripping with attitude and Loki shrugging with carelessness.

     "What can I say? Perfection takes time."Loki clapped back, smirking and walking past you down the hallway. His cape flew behind his feet, his hair having slight curls that drifted to his shoulders. You groaned at his obvious sly response, catching up to his side and looking at him for an answer.

     "Ok, prince of Asgard. What do we do first?"You inquired, finally having a slight smile on your face as your arms swayed at your side. The tall man huffed, adjusting the gloves around his hands.

     "I thought it was obvious, but I guess that depends whether or not you want a place to live for the time being."Loki worded sarcastically, not even glancing up from the buckle on his wrist as your mind immediately remembered the point he made. You weren't gonna take this sass from him whether he was right or wrong though, pushing down his wrist from out of his view as he glanced at you with expectation.

     "I would like a place to live. I just assumed the princess would want her things done first, but if you insisted so nicely. Then so be it."You announced, trotting in front of him and walking backwards as you spoke, until you turned the other way and got a few feet in front of him. You smirked to yourself, peeking through strands of your hair to see the god smiling sheepishly. What a god to be blushing at a sarcastic girls taunt.


	5. A Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))

You wandered down the hall and made it to where the Grandmaster was currently, placing your hand on the frame of the door and looking over your shoulder to see Loki striding towards you. After giving him one small glimmer in your eyes, you stepped into the room and already began your march towards the Grandmaster. You tried your best to look pathetic, putting on your best desperate expression and slowly walking up the steps. It took him a few moments notice you, but in no time he flashed you a worried expression,"Oh, (Y/N), you look terrible. Are you alright?"He fretted, walking towards you and grabbing your hand in his. You sighed, your acting on point.  
     "I just...don't know what I'm gonna do. I lost my ship and everything I own."You bawled, sniffling as if you had just been crying, as well as looking to the floor with your hair draping over your face. You heard Lokis footsteps behind you, and hoped he wouldn't ruin your Oscar worthy performance, however it seemed he just nominated himself.  
     "It's worse than you think, Grandmaster."Loki agreed, you glancing over to see Loki bowing slightly and putting on a heartfelt expression. You did your best to hold back your chuckle at Lokis bullshit acting. It was good, but it was hilarious to see him appearing this way,"She will have nothing. No place to live or anything to sustain herself until she can get her things back. That's why we've come and ask a small favor of you."Loki spoke, his hands behind his back as he tally approached the both of you. The Grandmaster let go of your hand and looked to Loki questionably, you lifting your face from the ground and glancing to the both of them.  
     "Please, Grandmaster. May I have a place to stay for a few days. Only a few days! After then I'll be out of your heir and on my way. I promise."You persuaded, huffing and smiling softly through your sad expression. The Grandmaster looked surprised to hear you say that, looking as if he was contemplating the decision.  
     "It is very important that she has a place to live. She will do work for you if necessary, but we don't want her to have to live on the streets, do we?"Loki sounded pathetic...it was perfect. His eyebrows were tilted down, his eyes however showed his true intentions, though you doubted the man in the golden robe could see it. The Grandmaster looked at you with real care and concern, raising your hopes that you'll get a free luxury apartment.  
      "Well, darling, I'm very sorry this happened to you."The Grandmaster put his hand to your chin and lifted your face up, smiling sweetly,"My good friend, Loki. You came here to help her find a home?"The Grandmaster queried, perking up and standing tall as Loki nodded his head yes.  
     "That is correct. I couldn't stand to see her...like this. So I wanted to try and help."Loki lied, you cracking an invisible smile under your frown at how many lies the both of you spitting out. He was talking about you as if you were a close friend of his, that couldn't be farther from the truth. The Grandmaster looked at the both of you in awe,  happy that Loki wanted o help you. Seconds later however, his eyes suddenly widened, when it seemed an idea sparked in his mind.  
     "Oh Loki! Why doesn't she just stay with you?"The Grandmaster suggested, both you and Lokis cheeks flushing pink with this odd turn. Funnily, both of you spoke up, mumbling the word no as the Grandmaster look at you with a puzzled expression. Loki shook his head, chuckling softly and pushing some of his hair behind his ear.  
     "Oh well. It'd just be nice for her to have a place of her own, not to mention I don't know if there's enough space in my-."Loki stopped, interrupted by his leaders words.  
     "Oh don't be ridiculous, Loki! Your place is huge! You have a guest bedroom! Let her stay with you."He alleged, looking at Loki sternly and with slight disapproval when he didn't accept for you to stay with him. You were out of things to say, not expecting this turn of events and not knowing how to handle them,"If you want to help the girl out, let her sleep there for a few nights. That won't do any harm. You two are good friends! You talk about her all the time."The Grandmaster revealed, making you immediately drop most of the act and gape at Loki with alarm. His face was turning pink, his eyes shifting from you and back to the Grandmaster as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
     "I have never."Loki laughed away the embarrassment, licking his lips and breathing in deeply,"But that's besides the point. She deserves her own place."Loki gulped, trying to keep the act up and wanting it to go his way, but it wasn't looking good. The Grandmaster scoffed and gave a broad smile to you.  
     "Loki, let her stay with you."He stated, not even giving him a chance to continue the debate at this point,"It'll cost less and over all it will make things easier, right?"He turned to you and caressed your face for a moment, smiling and pulling away as he walked back to his seat,"Please, update me when your problems get resolved. Wouldn't want you to have to leave Sakkar."He wished, grinning at the both of you and crossing his legs while his hands laid in his lap. You smiled widely, straining and wanting to cackle in laughter.  
     "I think that works, Grandmaster. I won't cause you anymore trouble."You understood, clasping your hands in front of you and stiffly walking for the door,"Loki."You murmured, nudging at him to come with you as he gruffly sighed. Your cheeks were full, biting your lip to hold in a chuckle. As soon as you exited the room, your mouth opened and let out a hefty snicker, leaning against the wall and holding your stomach. Loki followed out behind you, groaning at your amusement and flushed red. You couldn't tell if you thought it was cute, or hilarious that he was apparently talking about you. However, you also had to bring up just about how much that failed,"Hm, well that went well."You cheered sarcastically, using your elbow to push yourself away from the surface,"So what? Am I gonna be your new roommate now?"You questioned, walking along side Loki backwards as the man stared at the ground with twitching features. You couldn't tell if he was just frustrated, or furious and holding it back. It was hard to decode. He sighed, clenching his fist and avoiding looking at you.  
     "As much as I want you no where near my living quarters. You'll stay with me until the deal is up, but I have a few rules."He addressed, trotting a bit faster to stay in front of you. As much as you realized pissing him off even more wasn't a good idea, you couldn't help but keep poking at him. It just baffled you that this grumpy man who supposedly was hardly a friend was speaking about you often. You were honestly curious what things he said or why he even did it.  
     "Does one of the rules include not talking about other people kindly to their mutual friend?"You swooned, smiling cheekily, and tilting your head like an innocent puppy. Loki scrunched up his nose and blushed even darker, closing his eyes for a moment.  
     "I did no such thing, so you can drop it. Your worth to me is equal enough to a spec of dirt on the ground."Loki grumbled, narrowing his eyes at you and continuing to make way for his room swiftly. You dropped your mouth and sneered, quite taken aback by that comment. You humphed, crossing your arms and mumbling to yourself.  
     "Ok, you could've just denied it. You didn't have to make me feel bad."You murmured, finally getting a smile out of the irritable man again as you both approached his quarters. Quickly however, the grin vanished, as we arrived back at his home and he began unlocking the door.  
     "Look, I have one guest bedroom on the other side of the residence. You'll mind your own living, I'll mind mine. Does that sound like something you can handle?"Loki asserted, glancing at you with a cocked eyebrow as you nodded your head in approval.  
     "Well you seem quite possessive with your space, but I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"You joked, stepping inside before Loki and wandering back into his white and blue apartment. You took big steps towards the living area, holding your hands behind your back with your lips pursed.   
     "Your room will be down this hall and to the left. Stay here for now. I'll be out in a moment to discuss the future of this deal."Loki informed, turning down the hall and disappearing out of your sight. You clicked your tongue and sat on the couch, looking around at the scenery and admiring the large glass window to your right. Now that you were in wholesome silence, you could take in the fact that you had to live with this whiny child of a man. Your whole life you've lived alone, you've never had to manage with someone else until now, and you weren't sure how you felt about it. You were really looking forward to having your own place, and now that you had to share it, it kind of canceled out the excitement. He didn't seem to be thrilled to have you either, considering his lip had been curled and his eyebrows furrowed since you both had left where the Grandmaster was lingering. The guy liked to have time to himself I guess, maybe socialization wasn't his forte. However, once this deal was done, you could live in your ship again, so you wouldn't have to handle him anymore. It was only a few days.   
Now that you were so deep in thought, you began to imagine what Loki had said about you. It really was strange of the Grandmaster to say that he talked about you often, what did he have to say about you? How often did he do it? What at the time did he know about you that would make him bring you up? Just as you ben asking these questions, the man himself came wandering around the corner, clearing his throat before he began to speak,"Now, all I want to discuss for the time being is the start of the plan tomorrow."Loki made known, not even glancing at you as he wandered into the center of the living area. Loki began pressing at buttons on a watch like device around his wrist, suddenly bringing up a long list of words that you couldn't read from where you were sitting, but it was a lot,"I have worked out the Grandmaster and all of his fellow workers schedules. I have decided a good first step would be to release all of the prisoners so that the guards of Sakkar will be forced to spread out. They will not be worried about any events that may fall upon the Grandmaster and will be aways from here searching for them."Loki explained, moving his fingers across the hologram above his wrist to navigate through it,"However, that will be what I will do. What I need you to do is talk to that beast and convince him to hide out for the few days that we need."Loki told, your eyes widening at the complexity this man had put into the plan,"We all know those prisoners aren't on the Grandmasters priority list, but the hulk is his champion. If they lose him, it'll cause disorder."Loki continued, finally pressing a button on the device and closing the hologram he was managing,"Can you do that?"Loki questioned, looking at you as if it was something you couldn't handle. You grinned only slightly, nodding and lying back against the couch with your arms on the sides.  
"Of course I can."You replied, smirking and showing him you were ready for anything. Loki smiled falsely and and put his wrist down, lifting his chin up as his hair fell back behind his ears.  
"Good."He finished simply, unceasing his stare on you until he made his way past you and pivoted into the hallway. You took a deep breath and figured that wouldn't be too hard of a job. You and the Hulk were friends, he should listen to you. However, that was not something you wanted to worry about at the moment, as you should go take a look at your temporary room. You pushed yourself up and wandered down the hall Loki had told you your room would be, your feet making loud noises with every step against the hard marble like floor. You took a turn to the left and pressed a button on the side of the wall, lifting a door upwards and revealing a grand bedroom. You smiled brightly, stepping inside and looking around at the astonishing white and purple furniture. It was beautiful, the bed at the end of the room, plus sofas and dressers around every corner. It was now kind of a shame you'd only be here for a few days, because you could get used to this. You strolled forward and jumped onto the soft mattress, lying down with your eyes to the ceiling and sinking into the warmness. It was nice however that you weren't going to begin the plan until tomorrow, because that meant you had all the rest of the day to enjoy the rich life.


	6. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoooooooooOOOO give me your thoughts :)

You sat against the white couch in your room, sinking into the cushion and feeling your eyes drop with relaxation. For the few hours you've been in your new shared luxury apartment, you had lied back and began enjoying some television. It's quite interesting what they provide as far as Sakkarian TV. It was definitely different than what you saw on other planets. After a while of being lazy, your stomach alarmed you that it was time to finally eat something. You had forgotten you hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, you were surprised your stomach hadn't started growling sooner. You jumped up off the sofa and finally left your room. You hoped whatever Loki had to eat would be to your liking, because you'd rather die and move out than eat something dreadful. As you made your way to the living area, you couldn't help, but notice the air smelled fresh and sweet. A scent that you could smell before, but now it was stronger. I swear if he lit a fucking candle.  
You entered the large living area, silence filling the room and the sight of Loki sitting on his couch with his legs crossed. You had never seen him sit so comfortably, he was bundled up like a cold animal trying to keep warm. You smirked, chuckling that he didn't even glance up at you from the book he was reading,"Enjoying your book?"You asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the man in his comfy home clothes. Loki looked over at you, his eyes running up and down your form before looking back to his book without a response. You dramatically dropped your jaw, and wandered back to the kitchen shaking your head,"Wow, your just going to ignore me? I see how it is."You joked, hearing Loki snicker to himself quietly at your comment, as you made your way to the fridge. The fridges here were very different then what you were used to seeing. They were giant and only had one door. You opened it and looked around, the shelves nearly empty and only full with fruits and a few meats.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"Loki called from the couch, seeming defensive of the fact that you were rummaging through his fridge.   
"Do you even eat?!"You observed, pushing things around to see if there was anything behind what was in front. You heard Loki huff and begin to march in your direction, your eyes scanning every inch of the inside of it, until a hand entered your view and slammed the fridge shut,"What are you doing? I'm hungry."You gawped, hunching your back and narrowing your eyes at the god.   
"Then go out and find somewhere to eat. You may be staying here, but this is mine."Loki demanded, holding a neutral expression and his hand remaining on the fridge door. You scoffed at the fact that this man was really protecting his fridge right now. What a baby. However, persuasion was your middle name, and you knew with this little deal you had going that you could easily change his mind.  
"Fine then. If I can't eat here, then I guess I'm not living here, and I'm afraid that was a part of the deal."You concluded,"So I'll just be on my merry way then, and the deal is off."You grinned broadly, gladly stepping away and making your way around the counters for the door.   
"You are maddening."Loki stated, making you turn around with a cheesy smile to see him leaning against the wall and his head to the ceiling with an irritated expression,"You can take one item of food, but don't touch any of my other things without asking first."Loki ordered, leaning off the wall and striding for his place on the couch again.  
"Possessive much?"You mumbled to yourself, walking for where you stood before and Loki hitting you on the arm lightly when he heard your comment as he trotted past,"Ow!"You flinched, holding where he had smacked you and glaring at the God with furrowed eyebrows. He had hit you the same way you hit him this morning. I guess that was revenge. You smirked and rolled your eyes, opening the fridge again and randomly picking the first fruit you saw. It was quite sizable as well, so it'd fill your appetite for a while thankfully. So then you wouldn't have to beg Loki to go in his ancient fridge of secrets again. You trotted out of the kitchen and took a bite of the fuzzy orange fruit, a sour taste to it as it melted in your mouth. You licked your lips and glanced over at Loki who got cozy against the couch again. You were going to head back to your room and continue about your day, but you couldn't help, but notice the book he was reading. Your expression softened, bringing the fruit from your lips and opening your mouth to speak,"Underhind."You stated the books title, Loki glancing up at you with a cocked eyebrow as he sat up in his chair. He looked flummoxed, his eyebrows raised as he set the book, still open, in his lap.  
"You know of this book?"Loki questioned, seeming genuinely curious and actually calming down from the skirmish you both had seconds ago. Loki shook his head, seeming stunned and yet mystified,"Wait, you read?"Loki queried again, assuming that you did and feeling shocked that a person like you would do so. You nodded once, turning your toe from your original destination and treading for where he sat.  
"I do read. Not as much as I used to though."You shared, sitting down on the couch and curling your legs up to your chest,"Where did you find it?"You questioned, wondering because that book was not very popular and common. Loki ran his thumb across the pages to give him something to do, glancing up with your query.  
"It was in the library that came with the place."Loki informed, jutting his head to the side to show that the library was in that direction. You hummed in response, taking another bite of the fruit you held in both hands. You chewed quietly, Loki still holding his book in his hand and taking a large breath,"What other books have you read?"Loki asked, catching you off guard with the fact that he was interested in more about you. He looked at you for answer, you swallowing what you had just eaten and clearing your throat.  
"Oh, too many to count. I've been reading since I was a kid so."You answered, shrugging and looking over to the inquisitive man,"My father read that one to me."You told, pointing to the book he held and munching on the food in your hands. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled, looking at the book cover and seeming shocked.  
"Your father read this to you? That's brave of him."Loki commented,"It's not the friendliest book in the universe."Loki snickered, slowly pushing the book together so it was closed and setting it in his lap,"At least, so far."He added, shrugging and looking to the floor. You gulped down the fruit in your cheeks, trying to find something else to say, rather than sit in awkward silence. You were a bit afraid to ask anything of his past, as from what you knew it may be a sensitive topic for the guy, or he may state that it is none of your business. You glanced to the ground in thought, studying specs on the floor as you did so. Loki looked up at you and seemed to notice your thoughtful expression.  
"Something on your mind?"Loki asked, your head perking up at his voice and your lips struggling to form words.  
"Um...well."You paused, looking around the room to gather what you were going to say,"You said you were pushed out of whatever that thing was called by your sister?"You reminded, raising your eyebrows in anticipation as he corrected your mistake.  
"It's called the Bifrost."Loki informed, chuckling softly at your cluelessness.  
"Right. Right. Now, why did your sister push you out of the Bifrost?"You asked curiously, remembering this from yesterday, but you were too drunk to ask further questions. Loki seemed at a loss for words, and for a moment he looked even almost guilty. Your mind was flooded with curiosity, Loki licking his lips and taking a short breath.  
"It's...a lot to explain, and trust me, you don't want to hear all of it."Loki chortled,"But, to put it simply. I did not know I had a sister, until she was released from Hel and claimed she was the rightful ruler of Asgard."Loki continued,"Of course, we did not agree with her statements, so she attempted to kill my brother and I."Loki finished, a thought settling into his mind as his smile faded,"Well, killed my brother. I have no idea where he is, or if he's even alive."Loki added, making you feel compassion for the guy. From your knowledge, he was just a scumbag prince of Asgard who decided to turn to evil and work for Thanos. Turns out it may be deeper than that.  
"I see."You murmured simply,"Sorry to hear that."You showed sympathy, your eyebrows downturned as you looked at him with a melancholy appearance. Loki shook his head and laughed it off, seeming unaffected now.  
"Don't be. It's really not that big of a deal if I'm going to be honest."Loki admitted, however you didn't believe that for a second as you leaned back in your seat.  
"Considering your sister pushed you out of the Biforst and your brother is no where to be found, it kind of sounds like a big deal."You argued, seeing straight threw the mask this man put on just to seem alright. You understood his position, having been in it before and know exactly how to cover it up,"Look, your kind of a dickhead sometimes, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that sounds like a tough thing to handle. So I apologize."You stammered, seeing Lokis face light up with astonishment and slight sincerity,"But considering that you and your family are gods, I'm sure your brother is fine, wherever he is...if that of course makes you feel any better about it."You finished, pulling yourself up from your seat and giving Loki one last genuine smile before walking off. You were mesmerized by his surprised expression, his eyes wide and his pupils big as if he had grown a sudden respect for you, and that made you feel good. Now hopefully, he'll let you eat whatever the hell you want out of his makeshift fridge.


	7. Go To Bed

Your eyes widened, peaking open to the bright lights shining down onto your skin. You clenched your eyes shut and groaned, rubbing them softly as you pushed yourself up off the couch. You glanced around and concluded you must've fallen asleep while watching television. You weren't surprised though, you didn't get a good nights sleep the other day considering you slept on the floor, so taking a random nap seemed about right. You had to wonder what time it was, you didn't even know the time when you fell asleep, or how long you have been sleeping. For all you know, it could be 3 days in the future.   
You groggily got up and stretched your arms out, trotting to the door and making your way down the hall to the living area. All the lights were off, and the house was dead quiet. It must be dark out. You made it out to the large room and glanced out the window to see city lights and the moon in the far distant sky. It was an astonishing view. You had never lived in such a fancy house, and never really took the time to experience views when you had your ship. You slowly walked towards the glass window, stopping however, when you spotted Loki dozed off on the couch. You held back a laugh, biting your lip when you spotted the man to keep you from cackling. Loki had his hands in his lap, his head pointed down and the book he was reading face down below the palms of his hands. He looked kind of funny, peaceful though. He must've passed out while reading. You tried to be more quiet for the sake of respect when he was sleeping, steadily scuffing your feet across the hard floor and making it to the large wall window. Your eyes gazed across the sky with sparkles in your eyes, admiring the tall buildings at your in your view with lights shining out of the small windows. You listened in to the sounds of city life below your feet as well, the sounds being relaxing to your ears. You never took the time to praise the true beauty of this planet, it was breathtaking.   
You turned around and looked back at Loki, his shoulders moving up and down with his soft breathing. You were unsure if you should wake him, you figured he'd throw a hissy fit, but who wants to sleep sitting up on a couch? Maybe it'll teach him a lesson in courtesy, and not to leave people drunk on the floor. You trailed towards the man, standing in front of him and casting a shadow from the light of the window. You reached forward and softly pushed him on the shoulder,"Loki. Hey."You muttered, his body moving with your touches, but he was still dead asleep. You rolled your eyes and snatched the book from his lap, laying it on the table behind you and using both arms to shake him awake. You placed your hands on his arms and softly shook him, being taken aback when your fingers laced his muscles. He was wearing quite a thin black sweater, so touching him didn't keep you from seeing the shape of his real body. You gulped, shuddering and shaming yourself for letting thoughts like that even slightly roam your mind. You were very close to him, too close you could say. You could smell his unique and pleasant scent, heavenly and yet musky. You squeezed his arms and shook him back and forth again, trying your best to keep as much distance from his face as possible. His eyes slowly blinked open, his pupils roaming the ground as he licked his lips and groaned. He seemed so...innocent and endearing as he woke up, you forgetting you still had your arms grabbing at his sides as you pulled away. Loki ran a hand across his forehead and through his hair, finally glancing up at you with one eye peeked open. He had a questioning look on his face, glancing around the room before pushing himself up in the chair.  
"W-what?"He asked his voice croaky and his hair curly at the sides of his jaw. You crossed your arms and took a deep breath, your eyes scanning across him for a moment with nerves from your previous thought.  
"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to wake you or not, but you fell asleep on the couch. I figured I'd wake you so you could come to bed."You pointed out, grinning down at the man and observing his change of expression. You realized your mistake almost instantly, and immediately your pupils shrunk and you stuttered out a few syllables,"No! I mean- that came out wrong. I woke you because I figured you'd prefer to sleep in bed."You corrected, glancing at him with red cheeks and a panicked expression. Loki lifted an eyebrow and smirked, seeming a bit startled by the statement still, and as if what you said to correct it wasn't any better. You glared at him with mild confusion, his strange look not fading away as you sighed in anger,"Stop looking at me like that! Your bed! You need to rest in- just go back to sleep."You growled with annoyance and pointing to his room as you spoke, attempting then to march off before your wrist was grabbed in his hand. You whipped your head around to look over at the god with pink cheeks, Loki laughing away as he usually did.  
"Calm down. I knew that's not what you meant. I just wanted to see your reaction since you phrased it oddly."Loki chuckled, a genuine laugh as he used the armrest of the chair to push himself up to stand. He still held your wrist as he got up, finally letting go by letting his palm slip across yours. He turned to you and contained his giggles with a smile, looking to your eyes and opening his mouth to speak,"Why are you up anyway? We have things to do tomorrow. You should be resting."He told, lifting an eyebrow for an answer as he walked past you with his hands behind his back. Quickly you jogged to his side, explaining what he wanted to know and figuring he was headed for his room.  
"Well I fell asleep too, actually in my bed this time, and came out to the living area to see you asleep."You described, shoving your hands in your pockets and looking up at the tall man when you spoke,"I was afraid to wake you because I thought you might throw a fit, but gladly you seem calm. Which surprised me."You taunted, sarcastically speaking and earning a smirk from the god himself.  
"Hey I was surprised too. You did something nice. That's so rare."Loki insulted back, confusion crossing your features when you didn't agree with his claim, lightly hitting him on the arm, very similarly to when you had done it before,"Ow! Hey."Loki put his hand around his arm, gaping at you and clearly baffled.  
"I am nice I'll have you know. Don't make me hit you again."You warned, crossing your arms and stopping in your tracks when you realized you had walked with him to his door. Loki quietly snickered, turning to you and placing his hand on the button to his bedroom, opening the door swiftly as he tiredly blinked in your direction.  
"Oh you sound angry. Are you sure you don't need me to come to bed with you to make you feel better?"Loki teased, smiling cheekily as you rolled your eyes and groaned loudly like a child.   
"Do me a favor and never speak to me again."You irked, spinning around and quickly strolling away with narrowed eyes. You heard Loki chuckle behind your back, as well as say something under his breath, but you didn't catch it. You smiled and shook your head, pivoting towards your room and watching Lokis door shut from the corner of your eye. That man was something else. You swore that if you ever stuttered once in a sentence, after that you'd never hear the end of it.


	8. A Rough Morning

Your head rested against the soft pillows on your bed, your eyes straining as they pulled themselves opened and looked around the room. You yawned, stretching your arms and legs as you laid back and stared at the ceiling for a bit. You glanced over at the time and saw it was almost six in the morning. Hell, that was way too early for you to be up. You refused to get out of bed at what you consider to still be nighttime. You flipped over in your bed and shut your eyes, ready to relax and rest your eyes again. However, just as you settled back into the cushions, you suddenly heard what sounded like a shower being turned on. Was Loki already up? It's basically night still!

You rubbed your eyes and remembered that today was the start of Lokis little scheme, you wondered if he had planned to get you up at this time anyway to start your task. You remembered him saying that he was going to release the prisoners, which must mean he wants to do it early when the guards are swapping out. That would make sense.

As much as you didn't want to get out of bed, you'd rather you do it yourself than him drag you out of it later. You groaned and forced yourself out of bed, swinging your feet onto the cold ground and making your way to the door. You pondered about if there was only one shower in this whole apartment, usually that's how it went. If there was, he better not use all the hot water.  
     You opened the door with your hand pressed to the button and looked over to see steam coming from underneath the door to your left. You huffed and walked to the kitchen, seeing if you could sneak a snack out of his holy fridge. The sun was just rising, shining over the horizon and through the large window. You could still hear the commotion of the city from below you, pulling open the fridge and grabbing something new. You couldn't really tell what it was, it was in a language you didn't understand, but oh well. You unwrapped the packaging and took a bite out of it. It was crunchy and seeming a bunch of different bits just stuck together. It was actually quite good though, a sweet and sugary taste to it. Just what you needed.   
  
You trotted over to the living area and sat down on the couch, munching down on your food as you waited for Loki to get out of the dang shower. With your cheeks full of the strange food, you glanced over and saw the book Loki was reading yesterday, Underhind, lying against the table in front of you. It had been so long since you had laid eyes on that relic, it had a special place in your heart, but you couldn't tell Loki that. He said not to touch his things, but again, he wasn't around to see it was he? You reached forward and grabbed it with your free hand, placing it in your lap and flipping through it. Obviously you didn't have time to read the whole thing, so you just skimmed through your favorite parts. You could hear your fathers voice in your head, reading you to sleep and keeping you company so you didn't have to deal with nightmares. Every word you imagined in his voice, it making you feel warm and comfortable as you smiled to yourself. It was nostalgic, you never thought you'd see this book again. I guess it's the one blessing you've managed to get from Loki thus far. You ran your fingers across the strangely textured pages, darting your eyes left to right as you read every line carefully.

As you had thought, reading a 1000 paged book would never happen in the time you had, but you may have been wrong. You sat there for what felt like days waiting for that stupid princess to finish his shower. You didn't think you'd be able to clean yourself because all the water in the whole fucking universe would be gone. You eventually got fed up and pushed yourself off the couch, slamming the book and the food in your hand down onto the table and marching to the bathroom. You stomped down and stood your ground in front of the door, hearing the water had stopped and concluding he must've been out by now,"Are you making a fucking million piece puzzle in there? What is taking so long? Did you forget you have someone else who needs to shower too?"You ranted, crossing your arms and shouting through the door while angrily staring to the side. It stayed silent for a few moments, your mouth widening to scold the god again,"Hey! Stop pampering yourself! I nee-."Suddenly, the door swung open, Loki looking at you with a cocked eyebrow and a towel wrapped around his shoulders...as well as no shirt. Your eyes beamed open in a state of shock and slight astonishment. For such a skinny guy, you didn't expect him to be...muscular. His body was still soaked, water dripping down his chest and glistening. You found yourself staring, your eyes clenching shut as you tried to regain your focus back to this face. He smiled, cheekily and knowing that he was embarrassing you.

     "We need to begin the initiative today. Be ready in an half am hour."Loki directed, moving past you and walking to his room in his gray sweatpants and black towel around his broad shoulders. As much as you hated to admit it, you watched him walk away, his back covered in small beauty marks and his hair curly and nearly soaked. You took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, looking around to the see the mirror steamed and foggy, thought the rest of the bathroom was clean and well put to together. You shook Loki off your mind and thought out what you'd need to shower, until of course, it crossed your mind that you didn't have any clothes. Dear god, you had to ask Loki for clothes? He wouldn't have any hat fit you. You'd have to wear the same clothes until you could get new ones. You soughed, running your hands across your face in annoyance as you marched out of the bathroom and to Lokis room. His door was wide open weirdly, so you figured you'd waltz in. You turned the corner to see Loki checking something by his desk with a shirt on now, thank god.

     "Hey. You have a washer?"You asked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning against the frame of the door. Loki seemed confused by the question, dropping his mouth to speak at first, but shutting it quickly when he had to think about his answer.

     "Of course, but why do you need it? Just wear those clothes again I don't care. The homeless look fits you."He answered, your eyes not nearly rolling into the back of your head far enough,"And what exactly would you plan to do anyway. You walk around naked until your clothes are washed?"He joked, shaking his head at your clueless mind and turning back to his desk. You made a face of resentment, seeing no logic in why you'd think that.

     "What? No, dumbass. I'd shower while you washed my clothes."You explained,"I've been wearing these clothes for four days now. I think I should at least wash them."You added, pushing yourself away from the wall and putting your hands on your hips with a sarcastic tilt of the head,"Unless of course, you don't mind me smelling like a dirty hag all day."You assumed, smiling at him falsely and leaning forward to emphasize your attitude. Loki softly chuckled through his teeth, turning to you and taking a deep exhale through the nose.

     "Hm, fine. I'll do it only because I don't want everyone around us having to hold their breath when you're around."Loki teased, softly smiling to himself, as he leaned against the desk,"Go take a shower and push your clothes under the door."He groaned, you knowing he'd dread having to do actual work for once. You smiled, bowing sarcastically.

     "Thank you, your majesty!"You grinned as you bowed forward, treading down to the bathroom before he could say another word, and quickly jumping in the shower. Usually your baths were quite quick, so you hoped that man could do one thing right and get your clothes back to you on time. Thankfully, when you opened the shower door and glanced over to the exit, you saw your clothes neatly folded and clean. You smiled, rushingly getting your garments on and making sure you looked decent enough for the public, which for you was baggy eyes and unkept hair. As you were pampering yourself, you couldn't help, but notice all of the hair products Loki kept on the counter. It was quite funny actually, it would explain how he keeps his hair so strangely flawless. You stepped out of the bathroom and roamed to the living area, spotting Loki from the corner of your eye continuing to read his book.

     "What the hell are your clothes?"Loki practically insulted, not even looking up from his book as he spoke. Your eyebrows furrowed as you glanced down at what you wore, scoffing in offense.

     "They are, what I'm wearing. Sorry, I know we're both embarrassments to each other in public, but you'll have to deal."You clapped back, passive aggressiveness present in your voice as you jumped over the couch and landed on the cushion. Loki peeked up at you from his book, looking at you as if you were a dumb dog.

     "I meant what they're made of, smartass. They had trouble going through the washer. I had to switch through three different settings. So your welcome."Loki seethed, shaking his head and setting his book down gently on the table in front of him.

     "That's called work. It's a task everyone has to endear at some point, but you wouldn't know 'Mr. forty minute long showers and excessive amount of hair product'."You snapped, holding back your laugh with a retorted expression. Loki chuckled, shrugging.

     "As I've said before. Perfection takes time."He joked, you lifting an dropping your shoulders with a whatever kind of attitude. Loki seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before his mind sparked in remembrance,"Oh! Also, thank you for leaving breakfast out for me. It was delicious."He smirked, your eyes drifting to the table where you had left your food when you caught on to what he was babbling about. Your mouth dropped, snickering through your teeth and running a hand across your forehead. You were so fed up with Loki taking too long in the shower that you had forgotten you left your secret snack on the table,"Just a little FYI, that if I see any food or drinks unattended I will not hesitate to finish it."Loki informed, smiling with victory as he leaned forward in his chair. You groaned, shaking your head and putting your chin in your palms as you looked at him for the first task. Loki let silence remain for a few moments, before his hands clasped together and he looked at you intently,"But besides you not listening to me. We have work to do."Loki concluded, pushing himself up off the sofa and strolling to the door out of the apartment. You followed behind him and exited his home out into the hall. You opened your mouth to ask him about what you needed to do, but before you could even utter one word, he was off and away from  
you. You sighed and began walking his direction, hoping this plan of his was well thought out, and not destined to fail.


	9. The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You wandered through the halls, traveling a few feet behind Loki and your brain absent as you mindlessly thought about a handful of things. You assumed Loki was taking you to were you needed to be, though since he left you in the dust you had no idea. You thought about what you'd do first once you had your ship back, most likely do more of your bargaining and safely put a tracker on the ship next time. You took small steps and watched your feet stroll to give you something to do, eventually catching up to the god and not realizing it when you collided with his chest again. Your eyes enlarged, taking in a small breath of his perfumed scent as you backed up away from him and glanced into his eyes. He looked down at you and cocked an eyebrow, a slight grin tugging at his lips,"You need to ay attention more."He directed, reminding you that you had run into his chest now multiple times. You let a puff of air escape through your teeth, a small snicker as he cleared his throat, and suddenly seemed...put off.

"Ok, genius. Where did you drag me to?"You asked, studying Lokis nervous glances to the side and resting your hands in your pockets. Loki widened his eyes and finally stuck his eyes on you, surprised to hear you say that.

"You don't know where we are?"He questioned, tilting his head slightly and holding his hands behind his back with a lifted eyebrow. You focused a little more and looked around, the room on the other end of the hall sparking your mind with the memory.

"Oh, Hulk."You muttered, narrowing your eyes and shaming yourself for forgetting what he literally told you yesterday. Then again your sleep schedule was way off, all you could blame was your loopy mind. You looked to Loki for direction, adjusting your standing position and putting your legs further apart with your arms in front of your chest. He seemed to know exactly what he needed you to do, licking his lips and looking to the room to your left as he spoke.

"You are correct. You remember what I explained to you yesterday?"Loki assured, you pushing your lips together and nodding with an expression that showed you just wanted to get it over with,"Good. Just complete that task, I do not care how."Loki informed, a smile absent from his features as he stepped away from you and made his way down the hall. His cape flew behind him, his feet moving faster as he seemed in a rush to get somewhere. You were surprised he didn't explain the plan again, just to be sure you didn't screw it up, but then again there were cameras and it'd be a shame for someone to hear us. You looked over at him closely about to turn the corner, remembering a question that was lingering in your mind on the way over here. You cupped your hands around your mouth to make your voice louder, stepping forward.

"Where should I meet you afterwards?"You queried, shouting so he could hear you before his voice echoed in reply.

"My place. Be quick."Loki responded, continuing on his journey down the corridor, and not even glancing back when he spoke to you,"Do not disappoint me. Your ship depends on it."Loki reminded, finally turning a corner and disappearing out of you sight.

You huffed and thought about where the Hulk could possibly hide out. Underground? Get in a ship and leave? There really wasn't much you could do, but you were sure once you explained it to the Hulk that he could possibly reason with some ideas. You turned your toe and made your way towards the room at the end of the hall, lightly jogging and slowing your steps as you approached the door. You stepped into the Hulks room, glancing around and spotting him bouncing a ball against the wall to keep him entertained.

"Hulk! What's up!"You smiled at him, slowly trotting his way with your arms up in a friendly manner. It took a moment for the Hulk to finally notice you, glancing over and his face immediately lighting up as he returned the grin.

"(Y/N)."He stated simply, putting throwing the ball on pause and approaching you as well. He stopped in front of you and pointed his head down so he could see you properly.

"Hey, do you think...you could do me a big favor?"You asked, giving him a broad and toothy smile, your face tilted up to the ceiling just so you could look in his eyes. You tried to come off very positive and heartfelt, but you knew the Hulk loved it here and would be difficult to convince to leave.

"What is favor?"The beasts deep voice questioned, walking back over near his bed and chucking the ball in his hands back and forth between his giant palms. You cleared your throat, rocking back and forth on your toes as you tried to find the right way to explain it.

"Well, I am trying to do something, and in order for it to work. I need you to disappear from Sakkars eyes for a few days?" You explained, a questioned tone to your voice since you were unsure he Hulk would comply. You twiddled your thumbs with a bit of anxiousness, your facial expression showing dread in hearing his response. The Hulk looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hulk don't want to leave."He informed, looking down at you and giving the impression that he had no intention of ever stepping down from his position as the Grandmasters champion, and that he was hardly taking you seriously. You huffed, knowing that was most likely coming when you would've asked of something like that from him. You shook your head, really trying to get through to him for the sake of this dumb plan.

"No no no, see you don't have to leave. I only want you to be gone for six days. Like a little vacation."You claimed, following him as he wandered around the room with the red ball jumping between his fingers,"You'll be back in no time."You smiled, lifting your shoulders and digging your nails into the sides of your pants. Hulk stopped in his tracks, looking to the floor for a moment before turning his head to you with a weirdly snobbish expression.

"What does Hulk get?"He asked, curious of his reward and lifting his chin up questioningly. You thought about what the Hulk could possibly want, from what you knew he had everything he would ever need. Was there anything he could ask for?

"What do you want?"You replied, the Hulk looking to the side in thought and squeezing the ball in his hand. He sat on the bed and pursed his lips, making a deep and gruntled humming noise before deciding as you awaited his answer in front of him.

"More challengers. Hundreds."He requested, saying it as if that'd be easy for you to find. Your eyes shot open in absolute shock, uttering a few syllables as you tried to process the information.

"Hundreds?!"You yelled, gaping at the beast in revelation as your arms dropped at your sides weakly.

"Never Hulk get a good fight. More fights."He disclosed, throwing the ball off to the side and crossing his arms like a baby having a tantrum. You tried to think of what to say, how t compromise as you stuttered out different words. You sighed with stress, rubbing your eyes and trying to figure out a solution. After a few seconds of wholesome silence and wandering the room with worry, you turned him and offered your proposal.

"Then would if I brought in one good contender? One so good that you wouldn't need to battle anyone else."You suggested, hope in your eyes with a grin as you waited for his simple answer.

"No such thing."He muttered, his hands resting against his knees as he shook his head in denial. Your face dropped from the previous optimistic expression and returned to your frustrated state. You groaned, slowly walking up beside the Hulk with hunched shoulders and sitting beside him. You didn't know how to convince him, there was no way you could give him what he wanted. Maybe if you tried to just talk to him, friend to friend?

"Look Hulk. I really need you to do this. I'll get you as many contenders as possible, and I'll try to make sure they're tough ones that'll make a good brawl, but I need you to do this for me."You attempted to get through to him one last time, intertwining your fingers together in your lap and staring at the white and red patterns on the wall,"Wherever it is that you'll stay, it'll be nice and only for six days. Then, once it's over, you can come right back and continue beating the crap out of people."You slightly snickered at your comment, your smile fading slowly through your words,"Please, I know I sound pathetic, but I need you to do this for me."You begged, finally looking up at the crinkled nose beast, who seemed to still want to reject your proposition. You thought about what else you could say, bringing emotional manipulation into the ballgame,"I know I haven't spent as much time with you as I should recently, but I've been with you through thick and thin,"You began, standing up from the giant bed and strolling in front of him,"I've helped you get used to this place and learn your way around. If anything, you owe me."You declared, clenching your fists at your sides as you glanced up at the Hulk, who eventually made his final decision.

"Fine. Where I go?"He gave in, you happily cheering on the inside, but you only expressed a slight genuine smile to show your gratitude.

     "Fantastic."You mumbled, clearing your throat and clicking your tongue repeatedly in thought as you contemplated his question,"And well...that's the thing, I don't know yet."You bit down on your cheek and looked out the window, your feet wandering closer to it so you could get a better look. The Hulk observed you scanning the large city from your birds eyes view, your mouth opening to confirm the conditions,"It needs to be somewhere that no one can find you."You reminded, your ideas running short with no place for him to stay that the he would be ok with. You glanced over the streets and crowds of people below you, turning your eyes to each individual building and reminding yourself what it was for. It was a shame you weren't friends or even aqainetnses with anyone at the moment, then again if you had friends you wouldn't be in this situation right now. As much as you hated to look into the past, you closed your eyes and thought about old friends in Sakkar that may be able to help you. Every friend you had on this planet that came to your mind had already left, all of those people traveled and never stayed in one spot...except for one person. Your jaw dropped and your heart sank when you thought of who you may have to ask this favor of, putting your hands on the side of your face and staring down the shack of a house miles away in the distance,"Oh no."You murmured, putting your face in your hands and dreading having to do this, but there was no other option.

"What?"The Hulk questioned, confused by your despair and unease. You turned away from the window and laid your back against it, staring to the floor and biting your lip as you sighed.

"I thought of a good place for you to stay, but dammit does it seem like a bad idea."


	10. Get The Job Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery man????

After working out how you would manage to get the Hulk out of his quarters without someone being suspicious, you began your journey to the first floor so you could take him to his temporary home. You must've sat in the Hulks room contemplating this decision for at least half an hour, you weren't sure if this would work out the way you were imagining it. You figured by now that Loki would've released all the prisoners from their cells and things should've gone haywire, which for you was good so nobody would suspect you stealing the Grandmasters champion. Your feet moved quickly down the corridors, looking around in every direction to make sure you weren't being watched, and funnily just as you had suspected, the first person you'd see this early in the morning would be your righthand man. Loki made his way down the hall in front of you, his path being to the right, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw you. He looked in a hurry as well, but that was no longer a priority when his steps made their way in your direction,"Hey."He spoke simply, breathing heavily and slowing to walk beside you,"Did you take care of it?"He asked, looking around a bit before finally looking you in the eyes. You licked your lips and gritted your teeth, turning down another hall and spotting the elevator in the distance.

"Um...I'd say I'm working on it."You replied, scuffing your feet across the tile floor rushingly before halting in front of the elevator controls. Loki watched you work around the buttons, his lips slightly parted open and his eyebrow cocked upwards.

"What do you mean,'working on it'. Wheres the Hulk?"He queried, seeming to not trust you and being worried about the whereabouts of the Grandmasters champion. You glanced at him for only seconds, a disturbed expression on your features as the elevator doors opened. You moved Loki aside with the gesture of your hand and stepped into it, turning to see Loki had decided to join you.

"He's waiting for me outside. I asked him to jump out the window."You told, holding onto your wrist in front of you and pursing your lips when you prepared for Loki to throw a fit. His head darted to you, his pupils shrunk as he tried to understand your thinking.

"You told him to- what?!"Loki shouted, making you crack a smile at his seer frustration. The elevator doors closed just then, your body jumping slightly when it began to move downwards

     "Calm down. I have a plan...er sort of."You explained, gesturing for him to keep his cool and holding back a smile. Loki ran a hand threw his hair, shaking his head and clearly confused as to what you were trying to accomplish.

     "Why on earth would you tell him to jump out the window? That's what I want to know."Loki questioned, turning to you and staring you head on, unlike yourself who remained facing the elevator doors and hardly glancing his way.

     "So it looks like someone stole him. The glass will be broken and it will be assumed he either escaped or someone took him."You informed, adjusting the wristbands around your arms before looking at Loki smugly. He looked as if he didn't have anything more to say, just glaring at you and shaking his head with a sigh,"Oh? Can the prince of Asberg not admit he's wrong?"You taunted, leaning forward and watching his eyes roll to the back of his head.

     "Who said I was wrong. If you ask me, that plan sounds very disorganized."Loki added, keeping his eyes stationary on the elevator door. You scoffed, a smirk tugging at your cheeks as you adjusted your standing position.

     "Huh, I thought you'd be familiar with disorganized plans."You commented, seeing Lokis head turn to your with a sneer from the corner of your eye. Your smile widened, the elevator doors opening as you stepped out first. You quickly made your way for the door out of the building, but realized your miscalculation when you remembered Loki was behind you. You turned, raising your chin up and questioning him,"So, are you coming with me, or are you gonna go back to your house and drink away your problems?"You asked, raising an eyebrow and your cheeks lifting with a grin. Loki slowly breathed out, looking behind him as he contemplated his decision, and then staring back your way.

     "I'll come with you. Only because what I've heard of this plan so far seems risky. I'm wary of what else you'll do."Loki concluded, walking past you with his yellow and blue cape flowing behind his feet. You took in a full breath of air, dropping your arms at your sides and following behind him.

     "How strange, I recall you telling me you didn't care how I completed the task."You reminded, pushing the revolving door to step out onto the sidewalk, and stopping abruptly when he suddenly turned to you. You managed to stop before you ran into him, your muscles tensing as you looked up into his annoyed eyes.

     "Well I assumed whatever way you'd do it would keep us both out of the publics eyes."Loki told, his lips downturned as he glanced around and straightened his back,"Now, where is the Hulk?"Loki asked, waiting for directions from you as you stood up on your toes and peered around. He had told you he'd wait outside the doors, and you didn't have him in your sight, but you figured the pile of broken glass on the ground only feet away from you would lead you to his location.

     "Probably over here."You smiled to Loki broadly, trotting towards the glass and turning to look down an alleyway at the side of the building. You put your hand on the brick side of the structure, peeking around it to know your surroundings as you felt Loki hover above you. Your eyes widened a bit uncomfortably, moving your face up to look and see Loki looking around as well, and a bit too close for your liking. You tried to ignore it and observed the alley once again, seeing the Hulk wander into your view and restlessly kicking the dirt. You decided not to say anything about Lokis strange closeness, and quickly made your way towards the green beast,"Hulk."You called his name quietly, offering him a closed mouth smile as you began to untie the thin blanket around your waist. You glanced over your shoulder to see if Loki was to join you, only to gaze upon his expression of distress. You knitted your eyebrows together in confusion, but it was all clear as you watched Loki refuse to take his eye off the Hulk and approach him with caution. A smile spread across your face, the widest your smile has ever been as you threw your head back with a chuckle,"Are you scared?"You asked, your mouth dropped open in shock as Loki answered with a look of denial.

     "What?! No, I'm not scared of him."Loki defended, narrowing his eyes your way and jumping slightly when the Hulk gruffly hummed. You looked at the green monster, then back at Lokis flushed cheeks of embarrassment, before leaning over in laughter and slapping your knees.

     "You're scared of the Hulk! This is the best day ever! Holy shit!"You cackled, putting a hand to your forehead and trying to contain your amusement. Loki huffed and crossed his arms, stepping towards you with justification.

     "I'm not-."

     "Puny god."The Hulk muttered, making your drop your jaw even lower and break out into another giggling mess.

     "Puny god! Yes! I'm gonna start calling you that!"You split your sides, pointing at Loki when you declared his new nickname.

"I will kill you, if you ever call me that."Loki spoke in a deep and serious tone as you observed the Hulk and Lokis glare at each other. Something much more was going on here than you had thought, this wasn't just a first found case of Loki being scared. Your smile faded slightly, titling your head in question as your eyes moved back and forth between the two beings.

"Wait...you two know each other?"You asked, leaning off the wall and turning to Loki for an answer.

"In a way..."He murmured, continuing to scowl at the beast and sigh heavily,"Now, are we going to leave to your destination, or do I have to explain this imbecile and I's history."Loki seethed, his shoulders tensed up to his neck and his arms crossed close to his chest. You snickered one last time, nodding your head once and finally finishing pulling the blanket around your waist off of your form.

"Alright, I don't want to hear you complain anymore anyway."You finished, handing the gray blanket to the Hulk as he began wrapping it around himself. Lokis jaw dropped lower than you had ever seen it before, baffled and unbelieving of your schemes.

"You have got to be joking."Loki hoped, watching Hulk put on his trusty disguise. You softly chuckled at how he looked, and of course this really wasn't a disguise, it was only suppose to cover him from a birds eye view, so no camera and such could spot him.

"No. Why would I be joking?"You lifted your brows, entertained by Lokis utter confusion and dread,"I know what you're thinking, but don't doubt it. I only want him to wear this so no one can see him from above. We'll be moving through the scrapyards anyway, and everyone knows no one is up at this hour."You reassured, pushing aside Lokis worries as you strutted beside the Hulk towards the piles of junk. You heard Loki sigh in distress, seeing him wander far behind the both of you from the corner of you eye. You figured he wouldn't want to be close to the Hulk, since he was obviously afraid of him. So you being the nice person that you were, decided to give him some company. You were sure he had a few questions for you anyway. You slowed your treading across the dirt ground, speeding up only when you met Loki at his side. You grinned at him for a few moments, unable to resist from continuing to tease him,"Awww, are you scared? Do you need me to hold you hand?"You poked fun at him, placing your hand on his upper back as he shook your hand off as fast as possible.

"Shut up."Loki muttered, earning a giggle from you as you followed behind the Hulks giant steps. Silence fell upon the group once again, giving your brain time to begin to wander in your thoughts. Your smile faded quite quickly, reminded of the place you were taking him. You weren't sure if this person would even want to babysit the Hulk for a bit, but thankfully you had a backup blackmail plan just in case he refused. It had been years since you had seen him, you wondered what he would think to see you as you were now.


	11. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Your adventure through he piles of garbage thankfully didn't take as long as you had assumed, then again you were hoping it'd be longer so you wouldn't have to look this old friend in the eyes. Loki was moderately quiet the entire way there, though eventually he perked up and asked a question that had been circling in his mind,"Where, and or who are you taking the Hulk to anyway?"He wondered, curious of your ideas and unsure if they were even good ones. You clicked your tongue and quickly shut your lips to think for a moment. It was hard for you to speak about him, let alone say his name, but Loki probably should know anyway.

"An old...er."You struggled to word your statement correctly, puckering your lips as you thought about the precise way to put it,"Business friend."You finally explained,"As much as I don't really want to have him watch over the Hulk, he's really the only option I can think of."You finished, seeing the wary look on Lokis features. He turned away and shook his head to himself, beginning to approach the small rusty shack in the middle of the dumpster piles surrounding it. The shack was built out of different sheets off metal, the place quite small, but you knew of what was underneath it. You all stopped in front of the door, Hulk turning to you for direction as you took a deep breath to mentally prepare yourself. You figured just showing up and telling him that you wanted him to keep the Grandmasters champion in his basement would be very unkind of you, even if he deserved it. So you decided to keep the two crazys off to the side until you decided to bring them out,"I need both of you to wait over there until I say. I don't want a bad impression after all this time."You ordered, gesturing for the Hulk and Loki to crowd up on the side and away from the shack. Loki rolled his eyes and muttered like an angry child, as he cautiously kept his distance from the green beast when they wandered away. You turned your face to the door, staring down at the rust on it and taking in a rancid scent that reeked. It had been a while since you had been around this area, so that smell caught your sense with familiarity. You raised your arm and sighed, softly knocking your knuckles against the door. You held your hands behind your back and picked at your fingernails nervously, feeling your stomach churn as you heard the door begin to unlock.

Then, the door swung open, meeting the eyes of the man you hadn't seen in years. He had his usual toothy grin on his face, but that quickly dropped when he laid his eyes on you. He seemed to have trouble processing who had appeared in front of him, looking you up and down and briskly adjusting his standing position to seem more broad,"Y/N?"He queried quietly, pushing back some of his brown locks behind his pointy ears and looking at you with a bit of concern,"What are you...What are you doing here?"He stuttered, flickering his eyes left and right nervously as you remembered he always did. He smiled softly, only in remembrance of the previous events as you took a deep breath.

"I came to ask a favor, but I figured it would be rude to just show up after three years to ask you to do something difficult."You explained, shrugging and rocking back and forth on your toes. He raised his eyebrows and hummed, pushing out a puff of air through his lips and blowing a string of his hair out of his face.

"Yeah. That would definitely be odd."He softly chuckled, leaning against the door frame and adjusting the sleeves around his arms,"What kind of favor are we talking about?"He cocked an eyebrow, crossing one foot over the other and observing your uttering lips.

"How much longer do I have to wait, (Y/N)?"You heard Loki speak, grunting in annoyance when you glanced over to see Loki leaned up against the shack, very unamused.

"Its been like two seconds-. I said to wait until I-...nevermind."You groaned and ran a hand through your hair, trying to regain your cool. You grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him next to you, looking to the man in the doorframe and smiling falsely,"Flyx, this is Loki. Loki, Flyx."You introduced them, wanting to get that out of the way so you could get to business and get out of here. Loki looked at Flyx with a cocked eyebrow, you pushing your old partner aside and stepping into his messy home.

"Hey woah. I didn't invite you I-."

"I really just want to get this over with if I'm going to be real, Flyx."You admitted, looking at him with serious intent as he dropped his smile and cleared his throat. Loki walked in behind the other man and observed the room, looking awfully disgusted at the disorganization, but you were used to that,"The favor I need to ask of you is to watch over a friend of mine for a few days."You claimed, crossing your arms and looking at Flyx with uncertainty of his response. Flyxs mouth remained slightly open, in a bit of surprise and bewilderment.

"You came back to see me after three years...to ask me to babysit?"He cracked a smile, but he was obviously in no joking mood after he heard that. You snickered, shaking your head and stepping towards him to begin your explanation, but you were rudely interrupted by the god of mischief, who during this time was wandering the room in interest.

"If I may intervene, who are you exactly?"Loki asked, approaching Flyx again and stepping over piles of random objects on the dusty carpet. Flyx seemed defensive by the tone of irritation and disapproval in Lokis voice. You had forgotten that putting two sassy and selfish assholes in the same room would end in a disaster.

"I'm Flyx. I thought (Y/N) had cleared that up."He replied sarcastically, giving Loki the side eye as he turned back to you, but was stopped again by Lokis words.

"Don't be a smartass. Who are you?"Loki repeated, looking chin down to the other man and watching Flyx turn back to Loki with a heavy sigh. He seemed annoyed by Lokis presence, but finally gave in to answer the question he wanted to know so bad.

"I'm a smuggler and a scavenger. An ex of your little friend over here if you want to know so bad."Flyx answered, making you clench your eyes shut with such a cringe overload. You knitted your eyebrows together in slight frustration when he said that, opening your eyes again to see the other two people in the room staring you down.

"Were not really...that's a bit of an exaggeration, Flyx."You reasoned, smiling anxiously and hinting at the fact that you both really didn't take your relationship all that seriously, if you would even call it a relationship.

"You don't have to pretend just because your jealous little boyfriend is here, (Y/N). Pretty sure he can tell."Flyx smugly glared at the tall man with slick black hair, making your pupils shrink and your shoulders tense to your jaw. This was going worse than you had thought.

     "He's not my-...I can't listen to this. I'm getting Hulk."You rushed out of there as fast as you could, running across the dirt that crunched under your feet as you searched for the green monster. You couldn't believe what you were thinking letting Loki meet Flyx, everyone would know their personalities would collide with the way they act. You huffed and spotted the Hulk waiting at the side of the house, looking bored and a bit irritated. You snapped your fingers to get his attention, as he immediately darted his eyes your way and stood up. He followed you back to the shack, you being worried if the Hulk may even fit through the doorway. You walked in, seeing the two men speaking at the other end of the shallow roofed building. You groused, narrowing your eyes at the them and looking behind you to see the Hulk barley fit into the room. Flyx spoke to Loki with his arms crossed, glancing over when he saw something from the corner of his eye and jumping with a small yelp in shock. He stuttered out a few syllables, pushing his back to the wall and wide eyed.

     "Is that the fucking Grandmasters champion?! Did you steal the Hulk?!"Flyx rushed through his words in complete and utter alarm, Loki having a smirk of amusement on his face when it appeared the other man was scared. You chuckled at Flyxs panic, patting the Hulk on the arm and explaining it simply.

     "Wow, what a reaction. Are you surprised I managed to mess with the Grandmasters things? I remembered you were always too scared to go near there."You taunted, strutting past the boys and wrapping your fingers around the doorknob to the basement,"Down here, Hulk."You welcomed him into a home that wasn't yours, the green beast stepping through the doorway and down the steps to the large underground home.

     "Hey hey hey!"Flyx protested, swiftly trotting to the door where you stood and being unable to stop the Hulk from doing what he wanted,"What the hell are you doing?"Flyx inquired, his lip curled with impatience as you lightly patted him on the shoulder.

     "Don't worry. He'll only stay with you for six days, and you're going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere."You smiled at him widely, closing the door and walking past Flyxs hunched form.

     "You can't just leave him here! How the hell do you expect me to watch over that thing?"Flyx condemned, gesturing to himself and furrowing his eyebrows. You turned to him one last time, opening your mouth to speak, but Loki cleared things up for you.

     "Whichever way you manage to figure out, scavenger."Loki responded, his voice deep and with a sneering undertone as he made his way for the door. Loki left out of the dump of a house, you turning to be on your merry way, but were quickly halted when your wrist was grabbed.

     "(Y/N). I'm serious. I don't have time to be risking something like this. If I was caught, I'd be killed."Flyx argued, seeming a bit more sincere, but you could see the fury in his eyes and how angered he was with you. You took a slow and deep breath, rotating to the distraught man.

     "You won't get caught. As long as you do it right. It's only six days. It shouldn't be a big deal. I'll come back a few times throughout the week to see how Hulks doing."You reassured, roughly pulling your hand away from Flyxs grasp and making your way for the door behind Lokis steps. You felt a little guilty just dropping this on Flyxs shoulders, but there was no where else you could drop off that beast. You needed to do this for the deals sake, and for your ships sake.

     Suddenly, you felt a hand wrap around your arm tightly and painfully, catching you off guard as you were slammed to the wall. You cried out in disturbance, attempting to shake off Flyxs grasp, but he had the upper hand,"I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm serious, (Y/N)."Flyxs voice bellowed,"Now get the Hulk out of my house."He threatened, gripping onto your wrist even tighter and painfully pushing his knee into your back. You huffed aggressively through your gritted teeth, snarling with your patience about to break.

     "Now I remember why we stopped talking."You muttered, kicking your leg back into his knee and forcing him away from you. He softly shouted in pain, grabbing at his leg for a moment as you swiftly turned around and kicked him in the chest and onto the ground with a loud thump. You pulled a dagger from your back pocket and pointed it to his throat, standing above him with wrath and your foot on his chest. Flyx stared at you with vengeance, your eyes flickering to the side momentarily when you saw Loki enter the room again. You paid no attention to that however, only glaring at the disgusting man on the floor below you,"You're being a real bitch right now, (Y/N)."He insulted, his lips downturned and his eyes saying everything without speaking another word.

     "I know, but I need you to do this for me. There's no where else I can turn."You told,"I was hoping you would compromise with me, but since it's obvious that you won't. I guess my only option is blackmail."You threatened, your eyes narrowed like one of a poisonous snake when you saw the immediate fright on your enemy's features,"I know plenty of things about your past that could get you shot down on sight, but because I'm a nice person. I'm not going to threaten you with those things."You growled, pushing down even harder on the mans body as he prepared for what you had in store for him,"Instead, I'm going to inform you that if you don't do this, and don't do it correctly, I will tell the Grandmaster that you stole his champion. I think you're aware that would end very badly for you, and don't even think you would have any chance at getting out of it, because I am closer with the Grandmaster than either of us were years ago. He would only believe me."You seethed, a smile completely absent from your expression as you snarled at Flyx. He slowly breathed out, a deep and anger filled sound resonating from his throat. You assumed that was a sign of defeat, pulling away and stepping off of his chest,"I'm going to assume that means we have a deal."You told, holding the dagger in your sweat filled palm just in case he dared to make another move,"Have a good day, Flyx."You muttered, your voice a bit softer when you we're reminded of the unfortunate fate of having to threaten an old friend. You walked towards Loki leaning against the open door, a smirk on his face and pushing it more open for your to walk out,"Let's go."You told quietly, feeling the cool breeze hit your skin when you stepped out of the mans quarters. You marched through the rocky junkyard, hearing Flyxs door slam behind you, and the sound of Lokis following steps. Now you were in no mood to bicker with the prince, you were to angry to be in the mood to talk at the moment. However, his next few words surprised you.

     "I must say, I'm rarely impressed, but that was a delight to watch."Loki commented, making you feel a bit better for only moments when he complemented your skill, but immediately you scoffed in bitterness since it sounded like that was just a skirmish to him.

     "Glad you enjoyed it. I didn't."Your voice gruffly hissed, pushing back your hair out of your face and walking quickly so you could just go and lie down.  
     "Hm, sorry you didn't enjoy being the better combatant over that pathetic joke."Loki added, catching up to your side finally and managing to stay at your walking speed with his long legs. You didn't want to listen to his voice anymore, so you concluded you would drown out any noise.

     You couldn't decided how you felt. It just saddened you that you had to do that to Flyx, no matter how much you thought he deserved it for his past offenses. It was just so interesting to see how fast things can change overnight.


	12. Newfound Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;);)

Thankfully the time it took to get back to Lokis apartment was minimal, waiting against the walls of the corridor for Loki to unlock his door. Eventually when he managed to step inside, you heard him utter the beginning of a sentence, but you interrupted him with your disinterest in talking at the moment,"Not now."You stated boldly, quickly walking past him and turning your feet to march down the hall.

"What is your problem?"Loki queried, stopping you in your tracks as you glared at him with disbelief. You curled your lip, narrowing your eyes in a way that showed you were in not mood. You may have had a slight temper at the time, but his choice of words would push you to a different level of angry.

"Excuse me?"You retorted, disliking the way he phrased his words. Loki caught on to why that offended you so much, rolling his eyes slightly and getting his message across to you differently.

"Why are you upset?"Loki asked, a raised eyebrow and crossed arms present in his figure. You breathed heavily through your nose, your face crinkling when you looked at him with such distaste.

"Nothing you'd wanna hear. I'll be in my room."You told off, spinning around and storming down the hall with your arms crossed and your shoulders hunched. You knew you weren't portraying your true feelings right now, you actually couldn't even tell if you were weeping or furious. Either way this was how you felt, to see Flyx be no different than how he used to be and not willing at all to help you out in anyway. Even then you knew you were in the wrong, but all it was just too much to bare, thinking about the past was dreadful for you when it came to him. You didn't want to admit you still cared for him, no matter his mistakes, and it hurt you to have to skirmish with him. You approached your room swiftly, prepared to stop your feet in front of the door, but you were quickly greeted by a sudden flash of light in front of your eyes. Suddenly, Loki appeared in front of you in a spark of green light, making you halt in your steps and stare in confusion at the gods sudden appearance. Just then, the Loki in front of you disappeared, hearing Loki clear his throat behind you to get your attention. You spun around and looked at the smiling man.

"I was not finished speaking."Loki shared, delighted at the puzzled features on your face. You glanced behind you again to make sure he wasn't there, glancing around and darting your head back to Loki as you looked him up and down.

"How'd you do that?"You wondered, unaware of Lokis abilities since you've never really been in combat with or around him. Loki looked at your dumbfounded expression, shaking his head and lifting an eyebrow in bafflement.

"It's called an illusion. It's not all that complex, so calm down."Loki simply explained, gesturing weakly and softly snickering,"I was going to ask you again to tell me why you're upset. I would like to know."Loki informed, a soft smile on his cheeks as you gave him a glare of doubt. Why would he want to know so bad? It wasn't like he cared all of sudden was it? You knitted your eyebrows together and took a step back.

"So what? You care all of a sudden how I feel?"You questioned, knowing the answer would be no, but it sure seemed strange that he wanted to know of your feelings so desperately. Loki chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ha. No. I am asking out of pure curiosity, as I don't understand your connections with that man from how he portrayed himself and from what he explained to me."Loki told, your head tilting when he said Flyx had explained something to him. You had forgotten you left Loki and Flyx alone when you retrieved the Hulk, they could've talked about anything.

"Explained to you? What did he tell you?"You asked, stepping forward and intrigued by what he would have to say about you when your ears weren't listening. Lokis eyes drifted off to the side in thought, humming softly and parting his lips to speak.

"Lots of...interesting things about you I'll say."Loki chortled, holding back a tooth filled smile as he put a fist up to his mouth. You furrowed your eyebrows with a bit of concern as to what he knew now, stepping forward and causing Loki to take a step back from your closeness.

"What? What did he tell you?"You begged to know what they spoke about behind your back, a little on edge and irritated with the both of them since they were obviously talking about you without your knowledge. It shouldn't be too big of a deal however, there wasn't anything you had to hide, but there were some things that you wouldn't necessarily want Loki to know. Loki glanced behind him to the exit of the hallway, turning his head back to you and smiling as he gestured for you to follow him. You trotted closely behind his steps, wanting to get answers as soon as possible as you plopped down on the sofa. Loki slowly sat down next to you, delicately pushing his hair back and out of the way of his face.

     "Now."Loki began, placing his hands in his lap and glancing your way,"He began speaking to me with his usual bickering attitude, but eventually he told me about your past relationship with him."Loki told, making your cheeks heat up with slight embarrassment, biting down on your lip and trying your best to not nervously move around,"He told me you were stubborn, and very untrustworthy of others."Loki began, making your mouth drop with slight offense,"He mentioned you never giving second chances. For instance, if someone said something you didn't like, you wouldn't give them an attempt to apologize. Which I found quite strange."Loki announced, looking at your ashamed and red complexion. You did everything in your power to seem alright with this information, but in your mind you were both fuming and weeping.

"I see."You muttered, clenching your fists in your lap and staring down at the floor,"What a little prick."You mumbled to yourself, looking back over to him with a sudden spirt of inquiry. It was weird to you that their conversation would suddenly lead to such a topic,"Why did he tell you that? Seems awfully specific."You asked, staring at him for a response with your back curved over. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked for what to say, and it was almost like he didn't want to answer the question. You sat up straight with anticipation, Loki finally revealing the answer to you after darting his eyes around in thought.

"Because I asked him."Loki admitted, his smile now absent from his cheeks as you cocked an eyebrow and tried to process the information. He asked him? Asked him what? You jutted your head back slightly in resentment, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Asked him? Asked him what exactly? What it was like being in a relationship with me?"You asked, smiling with puzzlement as Loki shook his head and snickered with his eyes glancing away from yours.

"No. Why would I want to know that?"Loki pondered, a slight smile tugging at the edge of lips as you shrugged. You could see his cheeks turning pink, your mind focusing on the speckles of green and blue in his eyes. Suddenly, you could feel there was a strange aura of tension floating in the room, it was rigid and strained, begging to be broken.

"I don't know. Why would you want to know that?"You asked, staring at Loki with your teeth lying against your lips. You both looked at each other in silence for a moment, feeling a bit awkward in the stare you both have stuck on each other. Loki eventually scoffed and finally broke the eye contact, blushing to the ground.

"I asked him what it was like to work with you."Loki informed, crossing his legs and leaning forward with a deep breath. You kind of understood why he'd want to know something like that, but then again, wouldn't he already know what you were like from the past few days of experience. Something was off about that question. Flyx brought up talking about what it was like to date you, but the question was what it was like working with you? It didn't add up. Suddenly the god of lies wasn't slipping through anyone's fingers now, he was caught red handed.

"You should've thought about that statement a little more carefully, because I see right through that lie."You told, smirking and side eyeing him when you looked straight ahead as you bit down on your cheek. You saw Lokis smug look in the corner of your eye, Loki turning his body to you and scooting a little closer to your form.

     "I'm not lying, but it sure seems like you want me to be."Loki told, a different smooth tone to his voice than before. It had a charm and slight seduction to it,"I know, it's hard to bare not having me chasing after you."Loki teased, your face flushing red when he flirtatiously advanced. You looked over at him, a bit surprised at first with wide eyes, but you quickly joined in and enjoyed toying with him.

     "I would never dream of it."You beckoned, smiling at him with your cheeks warm and elevated up to your eyes as you stood up in front of him,"Anyway. Thank you for informing me that you're so delighted by my presence, that you wanted to know more about me."You taunted, a smirk on your lips,"But I don't know, maybe you should just ask me instead of wandering to my ex boyfriend."You shrugged, sarcasm present in your tone as you gave him a subtle wink. Loki slowly blinked in your direction, grinning softly as you began to wander away. You turned to walk down the hall, strutting with a newfound confidence. You had forgotten what this feeling was like, flirting with men. You had never been or even attempted to be with someone since Flyx, and not to jump to conclusions and say you wanted a relationship, but it was still exhilarating. Even if those mean comments Flyx said about you had you a bit distraught, you were feeling better now that you remembered he was an old friend for a reason, someone you shouldn't feel bad for. The last thing you expected to get out of today was a flirting session with your newfound coworker, and you didn't know what you were doing taunting him back. You couldn't tell if it was just a game to you, or if this was really you craving something more. Nevertheless, it felt good to have a man blushing your way again.

You stopped at the foot of your door, pressing the button at the side of the frame as it opened upwards. You prepared to step inside, before you suddenly felt a hand drift across your waist softly and the sound of footsteps trotting by. A shiver was sent up your spine, a kind touch of someone's hand, and someone you would never expect to touch you like that. You looked over to Loki who was making his way to his room, giving you one last smile before he whipped his hair back around to close himself off for the rest of the day. You were a bit star stuck, a small touch at the waist shouldn't mean much, but it did coming from him. This was the start of something you never expected to ever happen, flirting with someone you felt only days ago was nothing, but an annoyance. Maybe however, it would make sense that the only other witty man around these parts would find sudden interest in you. Maybe you should just go for it.


	13. An Ordinary Afternoon

You spent a lot of the rest of the day just doing different activities in your room since it was apparent you had the rest of the day off. So many things had been on your mind, that you wouldn't be surprised if you had spent most of the day sitting around thinking about them. Loki had just very obviously flirted with you for the first time, and Flyx was still on your mind. However, Lokis sudden spark of interest in you made you forget most of what you were worrying about with Flyx. He was no longer your friend or boyfriend, you shouldn't have to worry about him or your relationship with him.

     You began to find yourself growing hungry, as all you had was a small snack this morning. You figured now that you were growing to Lokis liking that he'd ease up with you getting into his things. You crawled up off the comforter of your bed and wandered out of the door. You heard noise coming from Lokis room, sounding as if the TV was on. You wondered what he'd be watching, for a guy who mostly liked to read books. You trotted down to the kitchen and dug through a few drawers below the counter, looking for a pan of some sort to make something. You eventually found the only pan he had underneath piles of other cooking utensils, placing it on the burner and rubbing you chin in thought. You never had the luxury of a kitchen, you weren't even sure how to work a stove. You twisted different knobs that read heat and pressed loads of buttons, trying to figure out how the thing worked. After messing with the controls for a bit, you placed your hand over the stove and felt heat begin to warm your skin. You smiled at your success, wandering to the fridge and seeing what you could possibly make. Surprisingly, most of Lokis food was stuff you had to cook, so you had lots of options. You didn't take him for a cooking type, but by the things in his fridge, it was making you think differently. It was unlike him.

You grabbed a few bags of different vegetables, figuring it could be a good side to a meat course. You pulled out a meat you had never seen before, some sort of exotic animal only this planet had you figured. Well, there's no harm in trying something new. You waited for the pan to begin to heat up as you put down a reasonable amount of vegetables onto a cutting board you had gotten from the cabinets, taking a deep breath as you suddenly heard a familiar voice echo behind you,"Do you know what you're doing?"You listened to Loki snicker behind you. You glanced back and saw the smirking god leaning against the fridge, shocking you that he wasn't gonna throw a fit that you were stealing his stuff.

     "Sort of."You replied,"Are you sure you're ok with me raiding your forbidden fridge of secrets?"You teased, spinning back to the food and grabbing a knife from the drawer next to you. Loki chuckled, walking closer and looking over your shoulder to see what you were doing.

     "I'm sure. Only because I'm quite hungry as well."Loki answered, observing your cooking with a smug smile on his lips. You knew you had very little of an idea what you were doing, but you were trying your best. You never had to make your own food. You set the knife against the greens that laid on the cutting board, beginning to slice through it slowly, and nervously being cautious of possibly cutting your finger. Loki softly laughed as he watched you, covering it up fairly well, but you still heard it. You glared up at Loki with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows, one of them slightly raised.

"What are you laughing at? I'm trying my best."You told, continuing to painfully slowly cut away small prices of the vegetable. Loki shook his head, putting his back to the counter and glancing over at you with a sly smile.

"Have you ever cooked before?"He queried, obviously not impressed by your attempts to make dinner. You dropped your jaw to say something, but thought about how you would respond as you tilted your head with hesitance.

"Maybe once? I'm certainly not experienced."You informed, holding down the food firmly and sawing away at it.

"I can tell."He added, softly huffing and leaning away from the surface behind him,"Here."Loki offered, reaching forward and startling you with his delicate touch to your hands. You took a steady breath as Loki replaced your hand at the end of the food item, and then put his hand on top of yours when gripping the knife,"You shouldn't keep your hand near the middle, and cut like this."He explained, suddenly moving the knife up and down across the board in a more swift and easy motion. You grinned softly, his hand warm and strangely soft, as well as large when held and compared to yours.

"Since when did you know how to cook?"You questioned, looking over at him standing beside you. Your smile dropped a bit, blood rushing to your cheeks when you realized how close he was to you.

"Well, never said I know how to cook well."Loki softly chuckled, a different kind of laugh you're not used to hearing from him. It was more hearty and sweet,"I learned the basics long ago from my mother, but I've never really done much with it until recently."Loki shared, noticeably still holding your hand as he cut through it gracefully, rather than letting you do it yourself. However, you didn't mind.

"Do they teach you everything in Asgard?"You asked, snickering through your toothed grin as Loki finished cutting the entire item of food. He softly grazed his fingers away from you hand and looked over at you, not moving a step backward to give you some space.

"Sort of. My mother wanted me to be skilled in lots of areas."Loki told, turning to you and putting his hand on to counter to his right,"Now, try cutting them yourself. I showed you how to do it properly."Loki directed, walking past you and digging around in the cupboards off to the side. You bit on your cheek and nodded, taking the knife firmly in your hand. You grabbed the next veggie and placed yours fingers where he had told you, starting off slow at first with your chopping, and progressively picking up the speed carefully. You abruptly heard clanging and commotion going on at your left, glancing over as to what was making all that noise. You looked over to see Loki searching through the counter drawers, finally pulling out a second cutting board and smiling over to you as he stood up. You opened your mouth to comment on how loud he was, unfortunately forgetting you were busy doing something else as you felt a sudden spark of pain course through the veins in your finger. You grunted out softly in slight discomfort and dropped the knife, bringing your finger up to you eyes as you saw blood begin to gush through the cut. Loki set down the cutting board and looked over to you, a questioning expression on his face with a cocked eyebrow,"What? What happened?"Loki asked, staring at you for an answer as you shook your head and quickly walked over to grab a small napkin.

     "Ah, just cut myself."You mumbled, just loud enough for Loki to hear as you snatched a cloth and placed it around you bleeding finger. Loki clicked his tongue in disbelief and shook his head, smiling at your clumsiness.

    "Already?"He beckoned, mystified by your ability to mess up so easily,"Your a trained combatant and you can't cut a vegetable?"He necessitated, walking over to you and grabbing the chunk of meat you had retrieved from the fridge. How kind of him to be so concerned, then again you weren't worried either. After all, it was a slight slice of the finger.

     "There's a very big difference between getting someone down to the ground, and cutting a food item with precision."You told, snickering slightly as you saw the napkin begin to soak red,"And how sweet of you to be concerned by the way."Your voice cheered, sarcasm dripping from your lying lips as you smiled falsely at the man.

     "Oh, you're welcome."Loki replied, even more sarcasm in his tone when he turned to the meat in front of him, and began chopping at it with surprising coordination. However, you weren't here to stand in awe at his skill. You interpreted the increase in sarcasm in his voice as a challenge.

     "No, really. You're too kind."You spoke in a mocking manner, fluttering your eyelashes and smiling as if you were standing in front of the Grandmaster. Loki caught on to your scheme and smirked, giggling under his breath at your silly attempts to provoke him.

     "Well, I hate to see you get hurt. I mean that cut is devastating. You could've been killed."Loki addressed, a fake worried look on his face, though he was so good at it, the expression could pass for real brooding. You put your free hand over your chest, stepping towards him and downturning your eyebrows.

     "I know. Oh poor deary me."You finally laughed, unable to hold back your sarcastic sense of humor and how much you enjoyed hearing it. Loki let up as well, chuckling in his usual deep tone as you turned back to the foods in front of you to continue at work.

     You and Loki spent a good long while making this meal that you thought you may have to sneak in the first place. You were making meat with a side of vegetables, which was pretty plain, but you didn't know much better. He taught you a lot of new things you didn't really have a clue about before, and you hoped it'd be helpful if you eventually got a kitchen in the first place. When you finished, you plated both you and Lokis dishes, while he waited patiently, sitting in the bar stool at he end of the kitchen. What a princess he was, making you get his plate for him, but you expected nothing less from the brat. You walked over to him and put his plate down on the bar with a small clank against the marble.

"Thank you."Loki grinned, shocking you greatly to hear him say those words. You cleared your throat and nodded, your warm plate in your hands as you began to wander back to your room.

"You're welcome."You muttered, trotting for your quarters, until Lokis voice halted you in your place.

"Where are you going?"He asked, making you turn around to see him with narrowed eyes and a puzzled expression. You uttered a few syllables before getting an actual word out, pointing down the hall with your free hand.

"To my room? I figured you'd want to eat alone."You assumed, watching him jut his head back in denial and perplexity.

"Where'd you get that idea? I presumed you'd sit next to me."Loki told, gesturing to the bar stool next to him and somewhat smiling. Your lips were slightly parted with astonishment, gladly taking his invitation and stepping back over to the stool beside him.

"Very well then."You murmured, sitting down on the cushioned chair and setting your plate down in front of you. You were quite proud of what you had managed to make, even if Loki did half the work. You glanced over to see Loki had already began eating, and he looked pleased with how it tasted,"Is it good?"You asked, hopeful that it would be to his liking. Loki swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled softly, satisfied with it.

     "It's very good."Loki answered, making you excited to get your first bite in. You reached forward and tried the mix of vegetables off to the side first, a spurt of different tastes exploding in your mouth, and they all complemented each other well. You chuckled almost, smiling widely as you chewed your food. You looked down at the plate in adoration, seeing the odd look on Lokis features when he saw how strangely happy you were,"What's the look for?"Loki wondered. You finished that bite of food and bit on your lips, shrugging as you tried to find the proper way to phrase your words.

     "I don't know...It's just been a long time since I've had a proper meal so."You explained, a genuine smile tugging at your cheeks,"I never get the chance to have anything nice. So it's been, really enjoyable living here."You beamed, grinning to yourself as you observed the smile on Lokis face. He looked a bit surprised, almost like he forgot most people on Sakaar were not wealthy. He hummed in response, the air going quiet between the both of you after that, until the almost panicked voice on the TV that had been playing mindlessly in the background made you perk up in interest. You turned around, seeing Loki was looking to the television as well. You laid your eyes on the holographic screen, reporting on the disappearance of the Hulk and all the other prisoners. This made you grin with deviance, watching as they said they had no witnesses or leads to who had done it. You looked over at Loki with a wide smug, raising your hand with friendliness as Loki glanced at you with the exact same look that you had. However, he rolled his eyes at your almost childish celebration, but none the less, lifted his hand to give you a high five anyway. You chuckled under your breath, proud that you managed to complete the task that he was so worried you wouldn't be able to complete, now proving you were no dumb scavenger. You knew exactly what you were up to.


	14. Sleepy Nights

After you had dinner and came to discover your plan with the Hulk was a success, both you and Loki found yourself enjoying each other's company. The sun already had begun to set ages ago, and now it was entirely dark outside. You had sat watching television in the living room this time, sitting with your knees to your chest while Loki sat on another chair reading Underhind again. You were rewatching old battles between the Hulk and other contenders you had brought in, it was extremely entertaining to watch. Over the wholesome silence that filled the room, you leaned over slightly in Lokis direction and broadly smiled,"Sorry, should I watch something else? I know this stuff is sensitive for you."You teased, waiting for Loki to look up at the screen and groan at your constant poking at him. Loki knitted his eyebrows together and glanced up with a stern expression, immediately crinkling his nose in resentment and rolling his eyes.  
     "I think I'll manage."Loki cracked a smile, turning back to his book and adjusting his position on the cushion of the couch. You chuckled and looked back to the TV screen, putting your chin on your knees and wrapping your arms around your legs. This channel you were watching was actually quite fun to watch, but your tired eyes and short attention span was telling you otherwise. You glanced back over at Loki, who brought a finger up to his lips and licked it to get a better grip on the page when he turned it. You finally took the time to admire his strange attractiveness, and this time you were feeling no shame in staring. His hair was night black and flew to his shoulders, curly and unkept. His eyes were narrowed and focused, his jawline and cheekbones sharp and masculine. He was truly a good looking guy, and his personality didn't help in you not being allured to him. Eventually, a smile crept onto Lokis cheeks, clearing his throat as he turned another page,"Is there something on my face? Or am I just nice to look at?"Loki queried, finally gazing up with a smug expression as you raised your eyebrows in revelation. You smiled, your cheeks lifted up to your eyes.  
     "There's something on your face. You have dumbass written all over it."You insulted, cheekily biting your lip when Loki laughed at your snarky response.   
     "That was good."Loki complemented, shaking his head and turning back to his book. However, his eyes quickly shifted back to you, slowly closing the cover and leaning forward to set it on the table in front of him. You figured he was ready to speak to you about something, most likely to plan for tomorrow,"So, I would assume you'd be wondering what the next step is in this plan of mine."Loki asked you, your head nodding as you pursed your lips and awaited his instructions. Loki sat back in his seat, his hands clasping together,"So, we won't be able to do much with the Grandmasters righthand woman roaming around. That being Topaz."He informed,"So, I have locked down her schedule, and we won't have a proper time to strike until a day from now."Loki explained,"So luckily for you, we have a free day tomorrow."He finished, smiling softly and looking to you for an opinion. You furrowed your eyebrows slightly and tilted your head in question, unsure of what exactly he was planning to do with Topaz.  
     "And how exactly do you plan to get rid of Topaz? We're not killing her are we?"You questioned, knowing that killing an innocent person wouldn't be something you'd go through with. Loki shook his head and looked at you as if that was a ridiculous idea to begin with.  
     "Of course not. I'll cast a spell on her. I'll do the same to the Grandmaster."Loki addressed, standing up and taking the book from the table into his hand,"Anyway, it's quite late now, so I'll be heading to bed."Loki added, softly grinning at you with narrowed eyes before he wandered off,"Are you coming?"Loki smirked, knowing he was reminding you of your slip up in your words the other night. Your cheeks flushed pink, rolling your eyes and huffing.  
     "Actually, I'm good. I'll be sleeping in my own bed later."You replied, sass in your tone and putting on a false irritated expression. Loki snickered and nodded, holding his book at his side.  
     "Very well then."He murmured, walking off with his footsteps echoing in the background,"Goodnight."He stated, your eyes widening slightly since you didn't expect him to say that. You smiled to yourself, squeezing the cloth of your garments when you responded.  
     "Goodnight, Loki."You chimed, in a more sweet and welcoming tone of voice as your eyes glanced back up to the TV screen. How nice of him to actually say goodnight this time, it seems you were growing on him. I mean, obviously if he's inviting you to bed, joking or not.   
     You sat on the couch for what you assumed was another half hour, eventually feeling your body begin to tire as you leaned over and rested your head on the armrest. The television continued to play, but you were too lazy to turn it off and get up. You let your eyes drop in exhaustion, shutting closed and drowning out the TV noise. After only minutes of closing your eyes, you were dead asleep on Lokis couch. You didn't know how long you had stayed asleep either, drifting away into your dreams, but you were abruptly woken up by the absence of the TV noise and Lokis voice,"(Y/N)?"He called quietly, you groaning as you peeked open one of you eyes to him looking down at you while chuckling at your state. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, snuggling your face back into the couch cushion.  
     "What?"You mumbled, closing your eyes again and ignoring his presence.  
     "Why are you sleeping out here?"Loki asked you, standing up straight beside you with his hands behind his back.   
     "Because I don't feel like getting up."You mumbled through your tired expression, slowly breathing and trying to relax, though Loki wasn't really helping with that matter. He laughed, looking away from you towards the hall to your quarters, and then back at your sleeping state.  
     "Your room is ten feet away from you."Loki reasoned, your body too tired to even respond at this point. You ignored his constant barking at you, turning over and facing away from where he stood with your body pointed towards the back end of the couch. Loki sighed, a soft cheer in his voice surprisingly as you listened to him trot away. However, you could still hear him messing around in the room, doing something you didn't know before you heard him step back over it you. Suddenly, you felt a soft material lay over your body, a blanket draped over you to keep yourself warm. You smiled and got comfortable against the couch, grabbing the blanket and covering yourself completely. You could hear Loki behind you, standing there for a few moments before you heard him begin to walk away. The last thing you would've thought of Loki to do was to be courteous and give you a blanket. That truly gave you hope that he may genuinely be more considerate than you had first thought.


	15. Late Awakening

As you laid against the soft cushions of the couch below you, you began to hear clanging in the back of your head, echos of noise and commotion making your clench your eyes shut. You moved your head slightly to peak up from the creases of the sofa, seeing light shining in through the large window, and the sounds coming from the kitchen. You groaned and rubbed your forehead, yawning and adjusting your eyes to the bright light of the room,"Afternoon."You heard Loki comment from the kitchen, you assuming he heard you when you yawned. You laid back against the couch and rested your eyes for a minute, it taking longer than it should have for you to realize he said 'afternoon'.You shot back up and looked over at the window, seeing it was clear day. You squeezed the cushion of the couch with stress, darting your head in Lokis direction.

"Loki, what time is it?"You asked, a bit panicked since you had things you wanted to do today. Loki stood in front of the bar and drank a glass of water, with messy hair and pajamas, which became a normal look for him. Loki finished his gulp of water, glancing back into the kitchen and looking to a clock for the time.

"It's two."Loki told, casually taking another drink of his water with ease as you sprung off the couch.

"Already?! Why didn't you wake me!"You shouted, frustrated that you somehow managed to sleep that long. Loki dropped the glass from his lips and shrugged, smiling slightly since he was baffled by your state of distress.

"Sorry for letting you sleep? We don't have anything to do today so I figured it wouldn't matter."He specified, leaning against the bar and resting his arm on the surface. You huffed and rubbed your eyes, knowing it wasn't his fault, after all it's not like you asked him to wake you.

"You're right. Sorry, I just have stuff I wanna do today. I didn't think I'd sleep this long."You apologized, running your hands through your hair and getting one last yawn in. Loki looked interested, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in an intrigued manner.

"Like what?"He asked, lifting his chin up and clenching his jaw slightly. You shrugged and walked around the couch, wandering towards him and scratching your head.

"I wanted to visit the Hulk since I promised him I would. I also need to get another set of clothes so you don't have to keep washing these."You chuckled lightly, grabbing onto the cloth of your ragged shirt and lifting it up. Loki nodded as he listened, looking you up and down and crossing a foot over the other.

"You really should buy some other clothes.  
Instead of walking around in those rags."Loki practically insulted, making you furrow your eyebrows and curl your lip disgruntled.

     "Wow, thanks."You replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes as a smirk spread across your face when he grinned at you evilly. You wandered over to a nearby mirror on the wall and looked at yourself, fixing your hair to look presentable and calling it a day,"Alright, I'm off."You told, making your way for the door in a hurry before Lokis voice stopped you in your tracks.

     "Hey, (Y/N)."He called, startling you with his tone so soft and warm, which was unusual. You turned around with wide eyes, watching him approach you while looking down to his glass of water. You waited patiently, observing his small sly smile and upright posture,"The Grandmaster will be hosting another party this evening, he invited both of us."Loki informed, looking up to you with soft eyes and a kind smile. He ran his thumb across the cold glass in his hand, lifting his chin up when he spoke,"I was wondering if you could find the time to come with me."Loki offered, making your cheeks go red and your figure freeze, completely stunned. You would not expect him to so nicely invite you to an event, you'd figure he wouldn't care if you went or not. You grinned widely and nodded your head, reaching for the door.

     "I shouldn't be long while I'm out anyway so. I'll be there."You agreed, smiling at him one last time as you saw a genuine grin grow on his expression. He looked pleased, and it was satisfying to finally see him look joyed.

     "Good."He spoke simply, turning and walking towards the living area as you stepped outside the door. You took a deep breath and marched down the hall, your mind already spinning about how he formally invited you. It wasn't just a 'the Grandmaster invited us'. It was a 'come with me'. That had you shaken a bit, knowing that this little flirtatious thing between the two of you might be going farther than you expected. To think he was constantly irritated with you only days ago was shocking. I guess it showed what getting to know a person could do, it could make them like you more than they had expected.

     Your journey to Flyxs house was hot and boring, the sun blazing down on your skin and nearly making you faint. When you finally managed to get on his doorstep, you banged on the door and immediately put on a different mood, trying to seem more intimidating and uptight considering what happened the last time you were here. It took a few moments, but eventually you heard the door begin to unlock, and then swing open to reveal an unhappy Flyx,"Welcome. What do you want?"He growled, obviously not happy to see you. You put on a smug expression and lightly shoved him out of the way, walking towards the basement door and through his mess of a home.

     "I came for the Hulk. Not you."You sassed, turning the knob of the door and quickly hopping down the flight of steps. When you made it to the bottom, you gazed over the extremely large room he had built under his house, gaping at it and remembering at the things you did down here. It truly was nostalgic, and also made you cringe, because with old memories comes memories with Flyx. You looked around and saw Hulk sitting at the other end of the room, smiling as you made your way towards him rushingly,"Hey."You greeted simply, watching the Hulk perk up and give an irritated grunt. He pouted and looked away, snobbishly jutting his head up to the ceiling. You cocked an eyebrow, confused by his rude and annoyed behavior,"What? You're not happy to see me?"You grinned, gesturing as you wandered closer to him. The Hulk looked down at you for seconds, then glared at something behind you for a few moments, and then darting his eyes back to you.

     "Hulk don't like it here."He mumbled, staring at who you figured to be Flyx behind your figure. You looked over your shoulder and saw Hulks eyes had been drawn to Flyxs emotionless expression, leaning against the staircase and strangely looking you up and down. You rolled your eyes and looked back to Hulk, a sweet and sour smile on your lips.

     "Don't worry. You'll be out of here in no time."You reassured, friendlily patting him on his arm and leaning all your weight to one hip,"And if he ever pisses you off, don't hesitate to give him a warning punch."You whispered, offering Hulk a wink of mischief as you smiled with your wide eyes. The Hulk laughed, groggily and deep toned. He nodded enthusiastically, putting his hands on his knees and jumping slightly in his seat.

     "Hulk fight (Y/N)."He thundered, grinning widely and wanting to face you as a contender, just like the old days. You smirked devilishly, rubbing your fingers together and forming clenched fists.

     "Oh you're on, big guy."You challenged, pointing to him and stepping backwards to get a good distance. The Hulk stood up and punched one of his fists into his other hand, twisting and turning it threateningly, but your shenanigans were suddenly stopped when you heard a gruntled and surrendered sigh. You glanced back and put down your fists, seeing Flyx with his hand running through his hair and a hesitant, yet worried expression on his features.

     "(Y/N)."He spoke in a serious tone, stunning you and forcing you to turn his way as you observed his downturned eyebrows. Any other day, you'd make a snarky comment about him even speaking to you, knowing who he really was underneath his usual facade. However, his cracked voice and vulnerable expression made you drop your rude behavior, unable to stop yourself from caring for how he may feel,"Can you come with me? I'd like to talk."


	16. An Apology Not Accepted

You paused, not expecting him to ask something like this of you. You gulped, straining your wrists when you tightened your muscles and glancing back at the Hulk. He looked ready to fight, as you had just promised him, but that may need to be put on hold,"Sorry Hulk, can you give me a second?"You queried, a nervous look on your face as you observed the Hulks grunt and shake of his head furiously, sitting back down as he waited with an absence of patience. You turned back to Flyx, looking a bit more saddened now when you saw his anxious features and thought about what he'd want to speak about.

"Come."He mumbled, leaning away from the wall and walking up the staircase as you followed close by. When you made it to the top, you slowly shut the door behind you, taking a steady breath as you shoved your hands in your pockets. Flyx wandered to the middle of the room and spun around to look at you, gesturing for you to sit down on the couch. You felt your stomach already begin to churn, nervous about what he would have to say. You took a seat on his brown dusty couch, placing your hands in your lap and twiddling your fingers with tenseness. Flyx sighed heavily, looking out the window for a moment before looking to you with knitted eyebrows,"This whole thing. That you're doing."He began,"Bringing the Hulk here uninvited and shoving him in my basement. Knowing you..."He stopped, looking to the floor and biting down on his lip,"You wouldn't do this unless it was for an important reason. I mean after you stormed out I knew you'd never want to see me again."He reminded, your throat closing with the remembrance of the day you said that you'd had enough,"So what made you so desperate to have to come to me for help?"He finally asked the burning question, your fingers curling into the cushion of the couch as you cleared your throat to speak.

"My ship."You croaked, staring off to the side with your back hunched over your seat,"It was stolen."You replied, taking in a hearty breath as Flyx resided in front of you and crossed his arms with a curious expression.

"Stolen? And what does bringing the Hulk to my place have to do with your ship being stolen?"He asked, seeming a bit irritated with you considering you barged into his home without warning. You were unsure if you should exploit the deal you had with Loki, knowing that if you told him it could always cause issues,"And who is Loki? Where does he come in?"Flyx continued with his pile of questions, his eyebrows now showing true loathing on his features. You sighed, finally giving in to reveal the truth, and hoping it wouldn't damage what you had going here.

"I've made a deal with Loki. I'm helping him with, well something, and then in return, he'll help me find my ship."You explained, clasping your sweating palms together in your lap as you took in the sudden silence. Flyx gave you a troubled look, glancing away and wandering over to sit beside you. He took a deep breath in and looked at you with his piercing yellow eyes.

"You could've gone to me for help you know."Flyx insisted, leaned over where he sat and his lips downturned with worry. You scoffed and shook your head, staring at the dirt filled carpet.

"I know...but with the things that have happened, I wasn't sure if I could even look you in the eyes."You admitted, shrugging at your confession and pushing some of your hair out of your face,"Not to mention that, I went to Loki because I knew he had a chance of helping me. With possibly being a witness and security cameras and all."You added. Flyx hummed in response, seeming to understand why you went to Loki instead of him. Silence feel upon you both again, awkward silence this time when you could feel the tension growing. You could hear his breathing through the quietness, obviously another edging thing to say circling in his mind.

"I miss you."He confessed, the uttering of those words in your ear making your heart sink instantly. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and clenched your hands in your lap, unsure of how to respond as you glanced his way.

"I-I..."You stuttered, at a loss for words, but he quickly resolved that issue.

"You don't have to reply. I just wanted you to know that."He smiled at you sweetly, putting his hands to his knees and stepping up with a huff. You felt even if he said you didn't have to say anything, that you still should. Leaving him with no answer would probably hurt, and you still were shocked he thought that way about you. However, you were confused as to why he would think that. He never truly cared for you. His statement sunk in as soon as you processed it, your expression turning from one of sadness to one of fury.

"Why now?"You asked, standing up quickly with furrowed eyebrows,"Last time I checked you were going around fucking other women and telling me I was nothing more than another girl you slept with."You angered, infuriated with how he could treat you like garbage, and then all of sudden say he wants you back. Flyx turned to you with a startled expression, his shoulders tense up to his chin as he pushed his lips together in thought.

"I know, and I apologize for that."He admitted,"I have thought a lot about what I did since we last saw each other, and I regret it."He moped, looking to the ground and picking at the skin on his fingers nervously. Your lip quivered, digging your nails into your palms and eventually forming fists as you huffed with rage.

"You don't seem sorry. You say you've grown, but I don't believe you."You snarled,"I admitted I loved you and you had the balls to tell me you didn't love me back."You reminded, gritting your teeth as your eyes began to well,"Asshole."You muttered, turning away and marching to the door with fists at your sides,"Just take care of the Hulk. I still won't hesitate to ruin you."Your lips warned, slamming the door shut and marching away with that last look of shock on his face stuck in your head. You couldn't believe who he thought he was, it was all a trick most likely. He could never change, from the things he said, you couldn't believe that without seeing you again that he could suddenly develop a love for you. How pathetic.

You tried to calm down as you stomped through the junkyard, remembering that you were going to a party tonight and could spend quality time with Loki. You didn't need Flyx, you didn't want Flyx, he meant nothing now and you shouldn't let him get to you. Him missing you is his loss, and nothing more. You eventually came back to a relaxed state, wandering through the city of Sakaar and trying to find a store where you could find something nicer to wear. As much as you didn't feel like doing anything right now, you knew this was a chore that had to be done, and the party tonight would surely help get this off your mind. You gazed over the bright city colors and eventually found a place that looked cheap and promising. You waltzed inside and quickly picked out a random nice outfit, as fashion wasn't your thing and you honestly didn't care what you wore. You brought it up to the seller and exchanged your units through them, since your wristband had been stolen. You strutted out of the store and headed directly for Lokis apartment. The sun already beginning to set, your mind off Flyx, and your attention now grounded to Loki.

A/N: Pssh, Flyx. He's an asshole. All you need is a party with Loki ;)


	17. Mistakes Were Made

You stood in the elevator, your hands in front of you and waiting patiently for the doors to open. You wandered down the halls and made it back to Lokis apartment, knocking on the door since it was locked and patiently waiting. After only seconds, you heard clicking behind the surface, and then Lokis grin appear behind the door with wet hair and already fully dressed,"Welcome back."He stated simply, you pushing past his greeting and swiftly strutting for the hall. You stopped however, spinning back to him and smiling when you realized you were being rude, and you didn't want him to think something was wrong, then he may begin asking questions.

"Can I use the bathroom?"You asked, pointing down the hall and seeming in a rush. However, considering that Loki appeared to pretty much be ready, you'd need to be fast. Loki shut the door slowly and nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but you quickly interrupted him,"Great. Thanks."You finished, immediately trotting off down the corridor and turning into the bathroom. You shut the door behind you, setting your new pair of clothes off to the side and jumping into the shower. You managed to get out after at most ten minutes, drying off and then examining the new clothes you had just bought. It was a little out of your style, but then again you just bought one of the first things that caught your eye. You were just thankful it wasn't a dress, you dreaded wearing anything that got in your way. You slipped on the black pants and yellow and silver shirt, quite fond of how it looked compared to your usual clothes. You never wore anything nice, so it was strange to see you looking pampered and a bit more like a rich sakaarian. Maybe you were get treated better if you looked this way, after all, every time you approached the Grandmaster you got looks from every corner of the room. You fixed your hair decently and stepped out of the bathroom, making your way to the living area and glancing around until you spotted Loki on the couch. He looked over his shoulder when he heard you and stood up, his eyes looking up an down your new form with a smile tugging at his lips, though he strangely seemed to want to hold it back.

     "Wow."He muttered under his breath, looking up into your eyes and holding his hands behind his back,"Unusual to see you looking dapper."He commented, approaching you in his black and blue leather clothing. You admired what he wore as well, even if you were used to seeing him dressed nicely.

     "I was thinking the same thing."You added, smiling and looking down at your own clothes again. Somehow after only being in these clothes for minutes, you suddenly remembered why you liked rags much better, they were comfortable. You adjusted the sleeves around your elbows, awkwardly grinning at Loki as he put on a questioning expression.

"This is off topic, but are you alright?"He asked, your muscles tensing with the question you dreaded hearing so much. You avoided his eyes and continued adjusting your sleeves, clearing your throat and shaking you head.

"Yeah, I'm good."You replied simply, smiling up at him and rocking back and forth on your toes as you put your arms at your side again,"Shall we go?"You gestured sarcastically like royalty, leaning over and conceited. Loki deeply chuckled, keeping his eyes on you as he trailed for the door.

"We shall."He stated, you following behind his tracks as you excited his apartment. Loki locked his door and walked beside you for the elevator, suddenly feeling strange as it sunk in that you were attending this party specifically with Loki. You weren't sure what you would do at the party other than drink and talk with Loki, as anything else would be dull or uninteresting to you. When you stepped inside the elevator, Loki pressed the button for the correct floor, while you looked out the glass windows around the elevator in complete awe. You were already high up, and now you could see the sun setting in the distance and the city landscape. You faced the windows and continued to admire the scenery, while Loki turned and watched you,"Enjoying the view?"He queried, you glancing over to see him turned towards the elevator door, while his eyes were still stuck to you. A grin stretched across your face as you nodded, turning your head back to the clear glass.

"I am. Still not used to it."You responded, the ding of the elevator door forcing you to turn around and make your way out with Loki at your side. You both made it to the Grandmasters party, the sound of the usual obnoxious Sakaarian music muffled by the buildings walls. Loki approached the door first, opening it for you, which had you a bit taken back. He may be very gentlemanly a lot of time, but opening the door for you was something he had never really done before. You smiled at him and stepped inside, thankful that it seemed only certain people were invited to this event, as it was much more classy this time.

"This way, (Y/N)."He addressed, putting his hand lightly on your waist as you walked up a few steps towards the Grandmaster and his fellow friends. The air smelled fresh with a mix of alcohol, your shoulders tense and unsure of how to react to Lokis delicate touch. You didn't know if this was something he would do with all women considering he was more of royalty, but whether or not that was true, you could admit you didn't mind. You drew closer to the Grandmaster with Loki, calling his name over the music so he could see you both.

"Grandmaster."You spoke, watching his head spin to you and light up with elation. He stood up and opened his arms friendlily.

"Loki! (Y/N)! I'm so glad you two could make it."He greeted, putting his hands on you and Lokis arms with a broad grin,"Please feel welcome to any food or drinks. It's on me this time."He told, Lokis hand dropping from against the small of your back as he nodded with graciousness.

"Fantastic. Thank you."Loki thanked simply, looking to you with lifted eyebrows so you'd follow him to the bar. You walked beside him and looked around, the dance floor full of only a few people, as the rest of them were drinking off to the side. You made it to where you could happily obtain drinks and sat down on a barstool next to Loki, funnily exactly where you two had gotten drunk together last time.

"Hm, this area looks strangely familiar."You commented, pursing your lips and winking Lokis way. His smile grew, knowing exactly what he was doing placing you both in the same spot.

"I know right. How odd. I just can't put my finger on it."He replied sarcastically, resting his arm against the bar and smirking at you charmingly. You grinned back and waited for your drinks, excited for how you thought this night was to unfold. However, you may have made a mistake by going to a party after being emotionally charged. You started off with only a few drinks, but progressively turned to full bottles of whatever the bartender gave you. Both you and Loki seemed to care less about dancing or doing pretty much anything else at this party. As you both stayed stationary in your seats and never took your eyes off one another. You both chatted about anything that could reach your mind, but you could tell Loki was getting worried about how many drinks you had considering he could say anything and you'd burst into a ball of laughter.

"Hey, you should tell me more about your abilities. That magic stuff you did yesterday was pretty neat."You slurred, resting your chin in your hand against the surface and sipping on your drink with your cold beer in your other palm. Loki cleared his throat, his eyes droopy as he began his small tale.

"Well, I learned my sorcery from my mother. I work mostly with illusions, but I can also use telekinesis and a few other interesting spells."Loki explained, watching his own hand cast a small spark of green light above his palm, though it quickly disappeared as he looked over to you with narrowed eyes,"Though really, its something I should show you another time. I'm more intrigued about what you can do."He turned the question, leaning towards you with an expression of interest,"Knives and combat can't be all you can do, right?"He asked, seeming hopeful that you'd have something unique to explain to him. You giggled, snorting slightly and putting your drink down on the bar.

"Well, there is one other thing."You began,"But it's far too powerful to do here."You boasted, obviously exaggerating since you knew your abilities weren't anything extreme. Loki cocked an eyebrow and straightened his back.

"Really?"He drew out his words, a smug look of pride on your face as you shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe. It's something I only like to do when absolutely necessary."You gestured drunkly, your cheeks red and warm as you laughed through your teeth. Loki nodded and hummed, his eyes drifting to the crowd of people on the dance floor. He noticed the absurd amount of crazy drunk sakaarians, and concluding something that surprised you greatly.

"We should go back to my place."Loki offered, a small smile of contentment on his features when he spoke. You grinned broadly and nodded, yawning already and agreeing to his suggestion.

"Very well."You spoke, walking out with Loki at your side and saying your quick goodbyes to the Grandmaster. You both wandered to the elevator, you constantly tripping and attempting to keep your balance. Even the last time you had drinks,you hadn't had this much. You were concerned with how much longer you could stay on your feet. You both stepped into the elevator, Loki pushing the button to go down and glancing your way. You clenched your eyes shut and yawned, leaning slightly until you suddenly began to feel your feet leave the ground. You stumbled and tried to regain your balance, stopping in the air suddenly when Loki caught your arms. You gazed up at him and chuckled, Lokis face showing a bit more worry than just entertainment.

"How much did you drink?"Loki asked, pulling you up and continuing to keep his hands on you to make sure you didn't fall over again. Your blurred vision kept you from replying to his question, hardly able to respond as you shook your head and counted the drinks.

"Not...not too much. I don't think. I don't remember."You giggled, putting your hand to your forehead as the elevator doors opened swiftly.

"That's a lie."Loki concluded, escorting you down the hall to his apartment with his hand around your waist, holding you up slightly. You rested your head against the side of his arm, trying to regain your focus as it seemed in the blink of an eye you appeared in his home. Loki started for the hall while basically carrying you, his arm tight around you, though you strangely began to feel better again despite your sudden falters. Whatever type of alcohol this was had you feeling worse and then better repeatedly, and now you felt you could walk again. You pulled away from Lokis grip, shaking your head and scoffing.

"Wait, you're not going to bed already are you?"You asked, Lokis head darting down the hall, and then back to you with tired eyes.

"Well I am quite exhausted, and you seem to need to lie down."Loki exposed, loosening his clothing around his collar bone as you waved your hand and completely ignored his statement.

"What? No, I'm f-fine. Let's just like watch some TV or something. I don't kn-."You tried reasoning, losing your balance again and nearly tumbling to the ground, of course Loki seemed to have a quick reaction time. He grabbed your arms and kept you from falling, looking at you with a slight chuckle, though he also seemed oddly confused.

"(Y/N), really. You're very drunk."He alleged, pulling you up and observing your sly words. You licked your lips and shook your head again, grinning dumbly.

"No, I'm good. Really."You finished, looking up into Lokis eyes as he had a sudden change of expression. He had a lifted eyebrow and his head tilted slightly, thought quickly his eyes narrowed in attentiveness.

"You drank more than last time and seemed to be prone to wanting more."Loki claimed,"Did something happen when you left?"He wondered, a more serious tone to his voice as your smile and giggles dropped immediately. You looked at him wide eyed, choking up a bit when you tried to clear your throat.

"No, nothing happened. What are you even talking about?"You glared at him as if he was crazy, standing up straight and brushing off his question, though Lokis hands remained on the sides of your arms.

     "Was it something with Flyx?"He asked curiously, you suddenly realizing that he saw straight through your drunken lie. You glanced up at him with your jaw dropped slightly, your hair falling at the sides of your face. You sighed and gritted your teeth in thought, shaking your head and smiling as if it was nothing.

     "He just."You paused,"He told me he missed me."You finally admitted, though you quickly shook it off and rolled your eyes,"But that doesn't matter, I obviously told him no. He's a piece of shit. I mean he cheated on me more than five times so he's not even relevant."You word vomited, not really paying attention to exactly what you were saying when you explained your past relationship. Lokis mouth dropped open slightly, surprised and seeming to understand now why you had overdone yourself with the drinks. He however, didn't seem to want to bother talking to you about it, because of your drunken state and the fact that it was not something you should probably talk about with someone you only know so well.

      "I see. Well, in that case. You should now most certainly get some rest. Come on."Loki put a hand at your back and lead you to your room. You sniffling and blinking your eyes rapidly to try and get a clearer view. Loki opened your door, leading you in only a few steps,"Can you make it to your bed?"He chuckled, standing in front of you and raising an eyebrow. You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes, baffled that he thought you couldn't, though it was obvious you didn't know what you were capable of in his state.

     "Yes. I can walk a few feet."You sassed, tripping over to your bed with your back hunched faintly as Loki laughed softly in the back of your ears.

     "You...you are something else."You heard him mutter, as the sound of your room door being shut echoed behind you. Your body crawled into bed, lying down and feeling a pounding headache begin to pulse in your brain. Thankfully however, you managed to drift off into sleep before it got any worse, unaware that you will most definitely feel it in the morning.


	18. The Next Step

     Your eyes creeped open slowly, a sickening feeling in your stomach as you glanced around the bright room with narrowed eyes. Your head was throbbing, a tight and uncomfortable sensation throughout your entire body. Drinking that much was probably a mistake. You couldn't even remember what happened before you stepped into that party last night. You rubbed your head to try and ease the pain, closing your eyes and facing the ceiling. You sat there for a bit, trying to relax enough to where the pain wouldn't be unbearable when you stood up. Eventually, you took a deep breath, groaning and forcing yourself up and out of bed. You plodded over to the door, barley holding your eyes open as you exited your room. You heard the TV on in the living room, wandering over and peeking around the corner with your body leaned up against the wall. Loki was sat in front of the television, though all you could see was his slick hair above the couch. You sighed heavily, Loki turning his head when he heard you wail. He smiled softly as you sloped over on the chair beside him, putting a hand to your forehead,"Everything hurts."You grumbled, clenching your eyes shut in discomfort as Loki softly chuckled at your despair.

"I figured you'd say that."He concluded, continuing to look at your moping form. You glared at him, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion as to why he wasn't feeling just as bad.

"Why are you fine? You drank too."You wondered, jealous of his relaxation and well being.

"Well, I didn't nearly drink as much as you."Loki shrugged, earning a moan of pain from you in response. Silence burrowed between the both of you for a few moments, Loki looking back to the television as you tried to reflect on what had happened. You were afraid to ask, as him bringing up anything stupid you did would be embarrassing. However, he did seem to be acting ok, you were sure you didn't do or say anything dumb.

"Hey, can you explain what happened exactly. I don't remember anything."You asked of him, sitting up in your seat and looking to him for answers. Loki drifted his eyes to you and had his lips parted slightly, unsure of what to say. This concerned you greatly, a tenseness developing in your stomach as to what he would recall.

"Well after we had drinks, I basically carried you at my side because you kept falling over."Loki snickered to himself, flushed slightly,"And you insisted we stay up, but I refused and made you go to sleep anyway."He explained, a sigh of relief exiting your mouth when he finished telling you what he remembered. You were thankful that you hadn't done anything dumb, as that would be something you'd expect you to do. Even now, you regretted having those drinks, and not just because of the hangover, but because you knew why you drank them. Drinking away and forgetting your problems was your speciality, and with what Flyx told you yesterday, you couldn't help yourself.

Abruptly, as you observed Lokis expression, you began to become nervous if something did actually happen. It looked as if he wanted to say something, his eyes darting to you and back to the TV rapidly wit his jaw somewhat clenched. You almost couldn't bare the tension, and just as you were about to ask, he came clean,"However, there's something else I want to ask you about."Loki started, your throat closing with anticipation,"Last night I asked you why you drank so much, and you told me it was because of what Flyx had told you."Loki continued, looking to the floor as he spoke,"Is that true?"He asked, lifting an eyebrow with more curiosity than concern this time. You took a steady breath, trying to stay causal about the whole thing so you wouldn't make things awkward.

"Yes. That's why."You stated simply,"I was just a bit frustrated with him is all. It's really not all that serious. I mean, I know I'll never be seeing him again after this whole thing is done anyway."You explained, brushing off Flyxs dread for you as Loki nodded in reply. He hummed once, clasping his hands in his lap and crossing his legs.

"Good."He spoke, your eyes shooting back to him and puzzled at his response. Loki seemed to have no shame in replying with that single word, which made you wonder what exactly it was that he meant.

"Good? What do you mean, good?"You queried, dumbfounded at how that could possibly be good, even if it was the right decision. Loki looked off to the side and pursed his lips in thought, clearing his throat to speak.

     "Well, last night you informed me he had been with other women while you both were together, and that is not someone you should be with again."Loki advised, speaking about your relationship in way that showed he may care about your happiness. You smiled, nodding and looking down a your twiddling fingers.

"You're right."You agreed, unable to keep yourself from blushing when you grinned back up at him, very complacent,"So, you care about my well being?"You smirked, knowing teasing someone like Loki about that sort of thing would embarrass him, though it seemed he got the upper hand this time.

"Never said that. I'm only giving good advice."He smirked at you and stood up, pressing a button on a band around his wrist as the TV suddenly shut off. You laughed through your teeth, getting up from your seat and still trying to recover from your hangover.

"Mm. You have a point."You added, running a hand across your sore forehead and through your hair, as you began to wonder about when you'd leave for the next step,"So, when are we gonna get rid of Topaz?"You asked, lifting an eyebrow and hoping it wouldn't be soon, because you felt awful at the moment.

"Right now. I was just waiting for you to wake up."Loki informed, your face dropping in agony as you took a deep breath to keep your cool.

"Now? But I feel like shit."You whined, dropping your arms at your sides and moping with plead. Loki rolled his eyes at you and grinned, obviously not convinced you were in that much pain, and frankly not caring.

"Too bad. You made a deal. Now come on."Loki snickered, treading to the door with your complaining mouth groaning behind him. You trailed behind his fast paced steps with dread, making your way to another building and stepping into an elevator discreetly. It began its journey down to the bottom floor, your mind beginning to wonder what exactly his plan was. You didn't even have an idea where you were. When the doors opened, Loki stepped out into a shallow ceiling hall, glancing around carefully and turning to you,"Look, your part in this is really simple."He began,"You are more acquainted with the Grandmaster, so when we see Topaz, all I need you to do is distract her."He instructed, looking side to side cautiously as he spoke,"She should be here any moment."Loki told, as you put on a smug expression and narrowed your eyes at him, quite baffled with sass in your tone.

"Wow, you really tracked down Topazs every st-."

"Shh."Loki suddenly quieted you, abruptly grabbing your arm and dragging you into a small breach in the wall. He pulled you in so promptly, that you opened your mouth to protest what it was about, but quickly he placed his hand over your lips. You listened in carefully, hearing footsteps coming down the hall from unknown people chattering. You were thankfully well hidden behind a thin wall, so you wouldn't have to worry about prosecution hopefully. However, the space Loki had pulled you in was oddly uncomfortable considering there was little room in your the little hiding spot. Your body was completely pressed to Lokis, feeling his breath on your skin and your face to his chest. It was incredibly embarrassing, even to add that Loki had his hand still held over your mouth to keep you silent. His hand was freezing, the leather of his clothes chaffing your arms. The only positive to this scenario was that it was one step closer to being able to move out of Lokis apartment.

After a minute or two, the two random people had left the scene, allowing you and Loki to step out of the small closeted area. You brushed yourself off and shivered, glaring at Loki with your nose scrunched,"Could you not have planned this better? So I wouldn't have to be nose deep in all your business."You gawped, Loki smirking as he usually did and rolling his eyes at you.

"This doesn't need a lot of planning. It's quite effortless."Loki settled, turning and glancing down the hall behind him while adjusting his sleeve,"Look for her here, and remember what I told you."Loki repeated, suddenly fading away in a flash of green light right in front of you eyes. You gasped at his sudden disappearance, looking around rapidly in utter perplexity.

"Loki?"You whispered, clearly seeing however that he was definitely gone for now. You huffed and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Topaz to show up so you could get this show on the road. It took surprisingly only a few minutes, and you greatly spotted the wonderful Topaz strutting down the hall with her eyes to a small hologram made from her wristband. You smiled, leaning away from the wall and trotting up to her. Her eyes slowly drifted up, and when she eyed you, she seethed. She never liked you to begin with, so now that you could finally get your revenge for all the nasty things she said, it felt good,"Hey, Topaz. What are you doing?"You asked, putting your hands on your hips.

     "You're not supposed to be down here."She claimed, narrowing her eyes and curling her lip with wrath. You clicked your tongue and shook your head.

     "No, I talked with the Grandmaster a few days ago. He asked me to do a small chore for him. So actually I am allowed to be down here."You argued, leaning towards her and sort of shoving it in her face, which may have not been a good idea. She looked unconvinced, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at her wristband.

"Hm, we'll see about that."She mumbled, suddenly seeming to try and contact the Grandmaster to make sure you were allowed to access this building. You gulped, hoping Loki would hurry with his scheme so you wouldn't have to keep stalling any longer, and or speak with the Grandmaster. You tapped your fingers on your sides, looking around for the trickster when you spotted him abruptly, and only steps behind Topaz. Your pupils shrunk, quickly trying to get the woman's attention.

"Oh no. You don't need to do that. I actually have his verification for it right here."You lied, faking pulling out something from your pocket and trying not to look at Loki silently creeping behind her. She crossed her arms and waited for you to pull out what you didn't have, not expecting Lokis hands to suddenly be placed to the sides of her head. She froze, her irises glowing green as her shoulders tensed to her chin. You watched in awe at whatever Loki was doing, her expression going blank with small green sparks projecting out of his fingers. After a few more seconds, Loki slowly drifted his hands away from her temple, Topaz now black faced. He slowly walked around her and beside you, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Topaz, leave Sakaar."He commanded, you somehow not expecting her to listen, but she did. Topaz immediately began wandering away, no questions asked and seeming very robot like. You smiled broadly and gazed over at Loki, astonishment in your eyes.

"Ok. I'll admit. That was really impressive."You complemented, Loki grinning wider and looking at you for only moments with pink cheeks.

"I know, but we need to get out of here before we get caught."Loki told, grabbing your wrist and dragging you along with him and back into the elevator. Loki pressed a few buttons and stepped back, the elevator beginning to lift you up to ground level. Even if you were hardly a contribution to that little trick, it was still interesting to watch. How Loki learned those spells and where he got them from was beyond you, but it was still incredibly fascinating. Now however, you considered this a team effort, one that called for celebration.

"Celebrate with drinks?"You asked, smiling friendlily and clasping your hands together in front of you. A grin stretched across Lokis features, glancing over to you and snickering slightly.  
"Sure, but I'm moderating you this time."


	19. Silent Reading

You and Loki got back just as the sun began to set, not even realizing until you were heading back to his place that you slept almost the whole day. Thankfully you managed to wake up before you had to deal with what you imagined to be a nightmare of Loki waking you up.

     Now, you were both sat on his couch, drinks in hand and talking about things from his magic to what Asgard was like. It was all so interesting, and you'd never expect him to even slightly open up about his past. You got a bit of insight on his journey with Thanos and the two times he faked his death, your head resting against the couch as you listened to his soothing deep voice. It was a great ending to the day, you beginning to accept the fact that there was something you wanted more from him. You thought this little flirting thing would be a game, but he was growing on you. Even how passionate he was talking about things he enjoyed, it was very flattering.

     Your eyes gleamed at him when he spoke, not wanting to bother contributing to the conversation, as all you wanted to do was listen. Eventually, your side only listening may have dried up the conversation a bit, because when the air went silent, you weren't sure what to say or do. However, one thing had been bugging your mind lately, and you didn't ask before because you knew he'd say no because of how possessive he was of his things, but you might've changed his mind. You took a sip of your drink and sat up, smiling at him with you ready to ask of his permission.

     "Hey. That book Underhind. Have you finished it yet?"You queried, opening your eyes a bit to stay awake and seem more attentive. Loki knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head.

     "I haven't. Why do you ask?"Loki questioned, drinking from his wine glass and keeping his eyes glued to you for an answer. You drifted your eyes away from him and puffed your cheeks out, waiting a second to respond.

     "Ah, I just...was wondering if I could read it again."You smiled sheepishly,"I stole it and read some parts a few days ago, but I figured it might be easier to get through to you now."You chuckled, shrugging and pushing some of your hair behind your ear. Loki rolled his eyes, almost expecting you to do something like that as he leaned forward and put his drink down. He contemplated his reply for a moment, his thoughtful face oddly entertaining to watch with his eyebrows continuing to strain. After a few moments, his eyes suddenly lit up, almost as if another idea came to his mind. He smiled over at you, clearing his throat so his voice wasn't as raspy and turning to you.

     "Sure you can, but since I'm not finished with it."Loki pushed himself off the couch and swiftly wandered to the corner of the room where he had left the book on the mantle,"Maybe we could read the ending together, but that's just a suggestion since we both seem to be fresh out of ideas about what to do right now."Loki smiled, laughing through his pink cheeks and approaching you again, seeming to automatically assume you'd say yes to his offer, in which you did.

     "That sounds good to me."Your eyes fluttered as Loki sat next to you, your heart pounding in your chest as you rested your head against his soft couch. Loki crossed his legs and opened the book where he had left off, sadly not reading it aloud, but that was alright. It was nice already just sitting next to him.

     You read through the lines and refreshed your memory, it being very nostalgic and nice to catch up on what you used to read. However, you couldn't help but have your mind on other things. The sound of Lokis soft breathing, and his comforting scent nearly sending you to sleep. Your eyes scanned the page, smirking slightly every time you remembered a certain line from your childhood. As your eyes began to drop, you leaned your head over and rested it on Lokis shoulder, hardly reading and more just watching him read. Thankfully, Loki didn't seem bothered by your head against him, a shiver being sent down your back when you felt Loki shift his arm to lay across the back of the couch behind your head. You were slightly embarrassed when being anywhere near intimate, but it helped that you knew this was something Loki was enjoying. Now that you knew he was ok with it, you couldn't help but lay your hand against his chest, snuggling your face into his home clothes and breathing softly. Lokis arm slightly tightened closer to your back, your eyes shutting as his continued joyfully reading the book and clearly wide awake. You however, fell into a state between being asleep and being awake. You could still hear noises around you, but you were too far relaxed to respond to a question and not asleep enough to dream. You drifted off into your strange state of resting, lying against Loki and feeling a strange sense of safety with him close. Now with your eyes shut, you seemed to lose track of time, as you suddenly were forced to move by Lokis adjustment in his seat and the sound of him calling your name.

     "(Y/N)."You heard him repeat in a quiet tone, your eyes peeking open to his face softly smiling at you. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, glancing out the window behind you to see it was pitch black outside.

     "How long have we been reading?"You mumbled, lying your head against your hands on the couch and looking up at him with tired eyes.

     "Well, I've been reading for almost two hours, you however, have been sleeping."He chuckled, his voice low and at a whisper tone. You snickered, shaking your head and closing your eyes again as you warmed up closer to the cushions of the sofa.

     "I know. I'm just tired."You explained, smiling cheekily and shutting your eyes as if you were completely ignoring anything else he'd have to say. Loki was yet to respond, the atmosphere quiet and relaxing, until you heard Loki suddenly shuffle on the couch. You creeped open an eye slightly, seeing that Loki was lying his head against the cushion as well, staring right back at you. He blinked slowly, a content smile on his lips as he took a steady breath.

     "Do you need me to carry you to your bedroom again?"He smirked, his eyes actually showing genuine delight and laughter, it made your heart immensely flutter. You shook your head barley, moving so you were more propped up on the large couch.

     "No, I'll sleep here again."You replied, smiling and closing your eyes again to get some sleep. You listened closely to Lokis soft breaths, a long drawn silence falling upon the both of you again. You could tell something was happening, and you actually were sure you didn't mind it. You wanted him to touch you, but you were a bit afraid to make the first move. Thankfully however, it would seem you wouldn't have to, when you felt his could hand touch upon your cheek. You opened your eyes, parting your lips slightly and gazing at him with adoration. He gave you the same look, licking his lips and slowly leaning forward. Then it finally happened.

     Your lips softly made contact with his, your heart racing in your chest and ecstatic as he leaned against you. The kiss was light and sweet, a type of kiss you've never received from anyone before, and it felt amazing. Loki pulled away slowly, the feeling of his body no longer close to yours making you crave him again. You opened your eyes, the pace of your breath picking up as you looked into his starred green eyes. His warm breath hit your skin, endearing and teasing you as you bit your bottom lip. You leaned in again, your lips colliding more roughly this time as you placed a hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Loki ran his hand down your arm, resting it against your thigh and softly biting down on your own lip seductively. You could smell the fragrance he wore, the scent making you exhilarated as you traveled your hands down to his back and squeezed the cloth of his shirt. Suddenly, Loki pushed you onto your back, putting his hands on either side of you and continuing to kiss you with a sweet undertone. Your hands ran up his sides, his tongue tasting of red wine and his lips soft and sweetened. Loki placed his legs on either side of you, finally drawing out the last kiss for a moment, before pulling away. You both slowly opened your eyes and looked at each with affection, unable to tell for the both of you if this was lust or compassion. Either way, you both loved it, and wanted each other more. However, I think you both knew this wasn't a time to reach further limits, and you showed him that by caressing his face and pushing some of his hair behind his ear. Loki breathed contently, a small smile spreading across his features as he fell over beside you at the end of the couch. You huffed heavily, glancing over to Loki who automatically decided to look to you as well. His eyes were piercing, shooting through you and giving you butterflies in your stomach. You both stared for a moment, a smile growing on both of your face as you dropped your jaw to speak,"I'm not moving."You told, acknowledging the fact that Loki was barley hanging on to the couch, nearly about to fall off the edge. He lifted his eyebrows and snickered through his teeth, smirking devilishly and scooting closer to you.

     "You don't have to."He told, leaning forward again and placing another small peck on your lips. You grinned into the kiss, happy with this feeling of being wanted again, and not caring whether or not it was a good or bad choice. You both laid down sentimentally, you both shutting your eyes and falling into a deep slumber. Bringing a day with a rough start, to a not so bad end.


	20. A Bad Decision

     The sounds of street below echoed in your ears, banging and cheers were louder than usual. You clenched your eyes shut and adjusted your position on the couch, the strong smell of a cologne filling your senses. Slowly, you opened your eyes, now aware that Loki was right in front of you. Your heart skipped a beat, his sleeping state just about the purest thing you'll ever see. He looked so relaxed and calm, his hair falling over his face. You glanced over at the bright light shining through the window, not wanting to wake Loki up, so you swiftly got up on your knees and stepped over him. You grabbed the blanket you used the other night, smiling to yourself as you draped it over his long body. You felt like a mom, it was such a strange thing for you to do, and probably the first time you ever put a blanket over someone. You trotted away to your room and ran your hands through your greasy hair. Now that you had kissed Loki, you figured you had to have expectations for now. So unfortunately, you'd need to shower. You walked into your room and grabbed your other pair of clothes, walking to the bathroom and quickly washing yourself. This time, you really tried to make yourself seem decent however, you may or may not have even stolen some of his cologne. After you dried yourself off, you began to get dressed, until you so poorly realized you forgot your pants in your room. Wonderful.

     You wrapped a towel around yourself and quickly zoomed to your quarters, hoping Loki was still dead asleep on the couch. You shut the door and turned the television on as some entertainment while you got pampered, putting on your full outfit again and spraying some of Lokis fragrance on your neck. You smelled it and immediately gagged, realizing you may have put on too much. As you continued brushing out the tangles in your hair, you listened in on what the TV had to say and watched it in the mirror in front of you. However, you slowed your actions, your focus drawing more and more to the television as you spun around and dilated your pupils at the screen. It began speaking about the Hulk and how he was...found. Your mouth dropped, your breathing picking up and your heart slowing to an unhealthy rate. You were filled with so many emotions, you couldn't decide which one to feel first. Though it seems you didn't have a choice, when your eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched in ferocity. You continued watching to make sure you had all the details, one important one being that apparently Flyx had 'found' him and brought him back to the Grandmaster.

That son of a bitch.

You huffed and marched out of your room, not even bothering to close the door and stomping to the exit of the apartment. You were so engulfed in rage with this man, that your mind hadn't even crossed to wake up Loki. You were sure he'd find out about his later and help you handle it, though he shouldn't because this was your responsibility. You didn't care how long it took to storm all the way over to Flyxs house, you needed to give him a solid piece of your mind. Every citizen that passed by you looked either concerned or scared of you, your hair still slightly wet and only half way done. Your teeth gritted and your fists stayed clenched at your sides, approaching Flyxs door and stopping in your tracks. Was a knock appropriate right now? Did he deserve that kind of respect? You didn't think so. You jutted your foot back, raising it into the air and brutally kicking at the knob of the door so it burst it open. You walked in with flames in your tracks, finding Flyx up off the couch and startled by your sudden outburst.

"(Y/N), now hold on-."He began, pulling out a knife to keep himself safe from anything you might do. You pounded towards him, your shoulders tense up to your chin as you grunted like a furious animal.

"What the fuck did you do?!"You shouted, pushing him slightly and sending him back against a wall with a bang. You continued your journey towards him slowly, Flyx putting his hands up in surrender.

"(Y/N)! Stop! Let me explain!"He pleaded, seeming to want to reason more than fight, probably because he knew he couldn't win.

"I think the television explained everything I need to know. That you turned in the Hulk to earn the Grandmasters favor, and get that stupid fucking reward!"You ranted, knowing you shouldn't inflict anything physical on Flyx, so you gave it to his house instead. You readied your fist in the air and threw it forward, slamming it into the wall with a crash beside Flyxs head. He winced and held up his hands to catch your fist, peeking up only when he realized you had formed a hole in the wall,"I ask you to do one simple thing, but you're so selfish that you can't even let the Hulk stay in your basement for a few fucking days!"You screamed, your face turning red with fury as you pulled your hand out of the wall, bleeding and small bits of it scattered in your palm, but it was nothing to you. Flyx dropped his jaw in utter shock when he realized you purposefully missed to begin ruining his home. He knitted his eyebrows together in hostility, realizing you were in no mood to talk as his arms tensed to form fists.

"I'm selfish?! You've got to be joking!"He bellowed, stepping forward and pushing you back. He continued his steps towards you, standing tall and obviously unable to take anymore,"You came in here without warning after three fucking years and expect me to become a criminal of the Grandmaster, without even giving me a choice!"He reasoned, his back hunched and now ready to swing.

"You're the one that couldn't just do me a simple favor! Now because of you! I'll probably never see my fucking ship again!"You cried out, your pupils shrunk and your arms shaking, you didn't know how much more of Flyx you could take. You should've never trusted him with this responsibility.

"And who's fault is that? Yours! You lost your own ship and got yourself into this mess! If you wanted my help, then you shouldn't have left me!"Flyx shouted in your face, breathing gruffly through his nose as you tried to process what he had said. Your eyes were wide open, swallowing a lump in your throat as you completely lost your cool. You cracked your neck to the side and furrowed your eyebrows with wrath. Unexpectedly, you punched Flyx in the stomach, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the floor violently with a thump.

"I left?"You laughed almost scarily, wanting to strangle him then and there,"Yeah I did, all because you couldn't keep it."You kicked him in the stomach again,"In your pants!"You accused, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face up to yours,"Got anything else to say? Before I kick the shit out of you some more?"You growled, his expression showing one slight anger, but hesitation. He stuttered, licking his lips and his face sweating.

"Let me explain myself."He stated boldly, his lip curled and his chest lifting and lowering wth his heavy breaths. You contemplated his plead, studying his expression of anger and resistance. You snarled, throwing him back onto the ground roughly and standing above him.

"Fine. You have one minute."You eased up, narrowing your eyes down at him as you waited for his shitty explanation. He pushed himself up so he sitting on the dusty carpet, huffing and beginning his excuse.

"Look, yesterday, I apologized for what I did, but of course that wasn't good enough. You'll never forgive me because you don't forgive anyone after messing up even once, no matter how long ago it was, and that is selfish."He continued, spite in his voice as you clenched your teeth.

"Get to the point."You warned, stepping farther towards him, as he shook his head and began standing upon his feet shakily.

"My point is that I'm not doing this to hurt you, but you won't listen to anything I say."He reprimanded, brushing himself off,"I didn't appreciate you barging in here and just forcing the Hulk onto my property, he was extremely had to deal with anyway."He grumbled,"So I turned him in, I don't care about the praise from that old man. I just don't want to deal with that monster."He finished, taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment,"Give up this stupid deal with Loki, you can't trust him. I'll help you find your ship, and you won't have to worry about whatever stupid things he wants you to do, (Y/N)."Flyx reasoned, looking a bit more calm now as your face relaxed a bit. He gestured, looking almost worried for you, even if you could still see the frustration in his eyes,"I mean look what this is doing to you. You're fighting with me just to make me keep the Hulk? You shouldn't have to make this dumb deal when you have people that would help you if you just asked nicely."He claimed, dropping his arms at his sides as you slowed your breathing. You thought about this for a moment, knowing damn well you weren't going to take his side, but maybe you were going a bit far. Despite the fact that he betrayed you, he had a point talking about what lengths you've gone through just for this. You were just so enraged that he couldn't be a decent human being for once. You breathed in steadily, closing your eyes and retaining your cool.

"I still don't forgive you, and I'm not giving up this deal."You told, trying now to argue civilly as he wanted you to,"Loki is being fair with the deal, so I have no reason to give it up. However, I'll ease up on your whiny ass. Your welcome and I still hope you suffer in your years to come. Thanks for nothing."You wished, smiling devilishly and sarcastically as you turned and started for the door. You just had to forget it, as soon as you were out of here you would never have to see him again. He wasn't worth it, and you couldn't force him to do it again because he couldn't be trusted. You'd just have to find somewhere else. You exited out the door and stomped through the dirt and junk, dreading explaining this to Loki and having to force the Hulk down in another place. You put your head to the soul and clenched your fists, thinking hard and paying no attention to where you were going, which was a mistake. Suddenly, you bumped into someone, halting you in your march as you glanced up at the person with scorn, until you realized who it was. It was Loki, staring back at you with wrath and swallowing any bit of hesitation and contentment he had left.


	21. Listen To Me

You gulped, startled by his sudden appearance and the anger upon his features,"Loki. Did you-."  
     "Why did you leave and not inform me of Flyx?"Loki growled, his voice deep and making you feel uneasy with the question. You shook your head and stepped backward, Lokis chin titled towards the ground and his eyes glued to you.  
     "It didn't even cross my mind. I apologize, but it's not like it should matter to you anyway. This was my doing, so I wanted to be the one to deal with it. I've already started thinking of some other..."You observed his snarling features as you spoke, your words drifting away when he began trotting past you with his fists clenched. You widened your eyes and quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to look at you,"Loki! Wait! Don't go to him. I already gave him a piece of my mind."You told, more worried about what Loki may do to him because he doesn't know Flyx like you do. Loki grumbled and ripped his hand away from you, glaring at you narrowed eyed.  
     "Don't help that pathetic waste of space, (Y/N). Your care for him makes me believe you showed him mercy."Loki accused, whipping his hair around and continuing his march for Flyxs door. You huffed and ran up in front of Loki, walking backwards to try and reason with him before he did anything he'd regret.  
     "No, Loki don't. He hesitates with me because he cares. He knows people. He could get you killed if he wanted to."You warned, putting your hands to his chest to try and push him back against the dirt, but your strength was no match for his. Loki scoffed at you and dropped his jaw, appualed.  
     "I'm a god, (Y/N). I'm pretty sure whatever he could throw at me I could handle."He claimed, shoving you to the side and nearly making you trip over. He approached Flyxs door, and immediately pushed it open, as you rushed in after him to see Loki eyeing down Flyx, who was just inspecting the hole in his wall. Flyxs pupils shrunk, though his eyebrows furrowed quickly as he pulled a dagger out from behind him. Flyx turned in Lokis direction and attained a fighting stance, though Loki chuckled at his defense,"You really think a dagger will harm me? You're a joke."Loki insulted, swiftly making his way to Flyx, and seemeing aggressive, but completely unafraid of what the other man could do. Flyx threw his arm forward in a stabbing motion, making zero contact however, when his hand and the knife fazed right through Lokis body. You widened your eyes and watched over them, panicking and rushing over to the two so they'd stop their brawl. Flyx looked shocked when his attack didn't work, raising his eyebrows and taking his hand back when he didn't know what to do.  
     "Loki, stop. He's not worth it."You protested, putting your hand to his chest and pushing him back, as Flyx began his steps way wards of Lokis approach. Flyx glared at you, pulling out another knife into his other hand as he cautiously stepped backwards.  
     "Stay out of this, (Y/N)."He ordered, seething and obviously wanting to prove something by winning the fight. Lokis pupils shrunk, his teeth gritting in his clenched jaw.  
     "Don't talk to her like that."Loki hissed, shaking off your hand and storming toward the other man. You attempted to pull on Lokis shoulder, but your hands slipped away.  
"No, stop!"You cried out, but there was no way you could get between them.  
"You really think that giving you the responsibility of the Hulk was an invitation to earn your place on the Grandmasters favorites list?"Loki scoffed, a dagger forming in a flash of green light in his fist,"You should've known if you didn't complete the task I asked of you that I'd come for you."Loki fumed, suddenly jabbing forward with his knife in hand, though Flyx quickly dodged it. The venomous man with brown hair grabbed Lokis arm and twisted it, though it had no affect on Loki when with the wave of his hand, Flyx was slammed against the wall with a glowing aura around his chest. You gasped, knitting your eyebrows together and glaring to Loki again,"Maybe now, you'll think twice about disobeying what I request."Loki scolded, raising the knife in his hand up to Flyxs throat as he continued to be pinned to the wall. Loki slowly trailed the knife down his neck, just soft enough to not inflict a cut. You grunted and marched towards them, knowing this was too far and you just wanted to get out of there.  
"Loki! I'm serious! Please!"You begged, trying to pull him off of Flyx and be as civil as possible. After storming out of here earlier, you knew he had enough, and never would you even think to kill Flyx as much as you wanted to. It just wasn't something you could stand by,"Loki! Stop!"You pleaded, however, he completely ignored you as he began diggin his knife into Flyxs veins around his throat. You heard Flyx cry out in pain, knowing that Loki would never listen to you, and you'd unfortunately have to take action,"Loki!"You screamed, positioning one of your hands in front of you with an open palm, as a ball of flames conjured in your hand. You threw your arm forward and sent the small spark of fire colliding into Lokis side, his body flying into the wall and the flames disappearing instantaneously. Flyx dropped from the surface he was pinned to and grabbed at his bleeding neck, grasping any air he could get into his system as you clenched your fists at your sides. Loki looked down at the burn marks on his clothes, glancing at you with shock and revelation. You sneered, shaking your head at the two men and knowing they should feel guilty,"I can't believe you both. The people I have to deal with! You are so selfish and arrogant it puts a bad taste in my mouth, and as much as I'd like to see you get your ass kicked. I know better."You lectured, pointing to Flyx and snarling,"And Loki!"You darted your head to him and crossed your arms,"When I tell you to stop, you stop. I warned you and you didn't listen. This isn't something you should be dealing with and nothing he deserves to receive from either of us. He's not worth it, but of course you don't fucking listen to anyone, but yourself, do you?"You hissed,"So can you stop acting like a baby and agree that we'll find someone worth our fucking time?"You gestured with menace, wide eyed and glaring at Flyx for only seconds before turning and stomping away from those two pathetic people. As you commenced your frustrated walk back to Lokis apartment, you began to dread having to speak about this with him and hear his complaints. How ironic that you were expecting a happy ending with what had happened yesterday, but it would seem Loki made a mistake, and so did Flyx. As you stomped away from them both, you couldn't help but feel your tracks being followed, glaring over your shoulder to see Loki following you tracks. You grumbled, continuing your journey despite his following, and gritting your teeth when you began to imagine the argument.


	22. Stay Quiet And Comply

You walked down the halls towards Lokis apartment, your arms crossed and your eyes glued to the floor in front of you. You dreaded speaking to Loki about this when you got inside, as avoiding this talk would be nearly impossible, and it had to be done as much as you didn't want to. You still couldn't believe his actions, so willing to end someone's life over something as little as this plan. You knew Flyx deserved it, but you just couldn't stand by it.

     You approached his door, still hearing Lokis steps behind you and placing your hand on the knob. You attempted to pull on it, groaning in slight embarrassment when you realized you'd have to wait for him to open it. You leaned against the wall and pouted, waiting only seconds until you saw Loki coming down the hall with frustrated features. He stopped in front of the door and didn't even look at you, pushing it open and stomping in as you followed behind him. You shut the door behind you, squeezing the knob and putting your forehead to the door as you closed your eyes. You stayed there for a moment, before turning to see Loki marching for his room. You stood up straight and took a deep breath, nervously digging your nails into your palms at your side.

     "Why did you do that?"You asked, your tone bold and your expression showing true curiosity and slight bewilderment as you wandered towards him. Loki stopped in his travels and turned to glare at you, narrowing his eyes and scoffing.

     "Maybe because he just completely ruined my plan, and now I have to do everything all over again?"Loki explained, baffled that you would ask that question even though it was obvious. Loki put his chin down and sighed, scrunching up his nose in distaste,"Why didn't you wake me?"Loki seethed, putting an emphasis on the word 'you' as he began stepping towards your presence and forcing you to take steps back. You huffed and shook your head, putting your hands up to keep him from pushing you back.

     "I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I was too angry to think straight, but you should've never threatened his life."You scolded,"I understand your frustration, but as much as he deserves it. I can't let you do that."Your tone eased, your eyebrows downturned and your muscles relaxing, but he didn't feel the same.

     "Why not? If he deserves it then he should get what's coming. You even told me he was a horrible person and now you're defending him? What is wrong with you?"He replied, his eyes glaring you up and down with his last few words and his fists clenched at his side. Your eyebrows furrowed and your jaw clenched in resentment when he accused you of somehow being wrong in some way.

     "Excuse me?"Your voice queried in offense,"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm sorry I can't help defending an old companion...and it's not like he deserved anything more! I already gave him a piece of my mind before you got there."You explained, looking up into his narrowed green eyes,"And not to mention, I thought this was my responsibility. That I take care of where the Hulk stays...and you shouldn't be involved in his punishment anyway!"You fumed, poking him on the chest with accusation and pushing him backwards slightly. Loki looked down at the hand that had pushed him and sighed gruffly, biting down on his lip and seething back up at you.

     "I think it's my business, when it's my plan."Loki spoke boldly,"As much as I want you to do your part in this as I asked, I think it's time for me to step in when you can't even perform your simple part to it correctly."He insulted, your pupils shrinking in absolute mortification that he would even reach limits to insult you as if you didn't know what you were doing. You blew up, unable to control your anger when he lashed out at you instead of discussing the problem at hand.

     "Don't accuse this of being my fault, you prick! That has nothing to with the fact that you're being just as selfish as him by not listening to me. The fact that you would even go to limits to kill him scares me. Do you really have such little sympathy for other people?!"You yelled, tensing your arms and standing on your toes to get closer to him. Loki stepped away from you in disgust, gritting his teeth and curling his lip while you breathed heavily with outrage.

     "He doesn't deserve sympathy."Loki claimed, crossing his arms in front of him and frowning with his eyebrows knitted together,"And this is partially your fault, (Y/N). You should just take responsibility for it instead of acting like you didn't know he would betray us."Loki scolded, his head held high snobbishly,"From the things you know of him, you knew he would be disloyal to our requests, but you did it anyway."Loki addressed, disappointment and dislike in his tone,"You just cared so little and didn't think thoroughly enough that now, you've ruined my process in this initiative. This is your wrong doing. Just accept it!"Loki finished, his booming voice fading out into complete silence that fell between you both as he jutted forwards with frustration. Your lip quivered, and your nose twitched as you darted your eyes from his to look to the ground. In a way, you knew he was right, you just didn't have anywhere else to turn and all you wanted was your ship back. You felt tears well up on your eyes, but you refused to cry over something like this. You just felt overwhelmed with Flyx and Lokis problems on your mind, It was all more than you could handle. Lokis expression slowly softened as he studied your sullen features, your eyes clenching shut for moment before you glanced back at him.

     "Fine. It's my fault, according to your genius level intellect."You murmured,"I'll find somewhere else for Hulk to say if that is such a desperate part of your stupid plan."You grunted, clamping your teeth shut and furrowing your eyebrows as you shoved him out of the way and stormed off to your room. You had to push through this. As angry as you were, the only way you could get your ship back was with Lokis help. So unfortunately, you'd just have to do and listen to what he says. You turned into your room and shut the entrance, putting your forehead against the metal door and digging your nails into it with sulk. Flyx had just told you he missed you, he betrayed you, you had just kissed Loki just to be scolded by him the next day that it was your fault, and you couldn't do anything about it because you needed your ship back. You took in steady deep breaths, pushing your lips together and crouching down to the floor. You had to remain cool, you weren't going to get angry enough to march away, and you weren't going to be hurt enough to cry. This wasn't child's play. You needed to man up and just deal with Lokis bullshit, no mater how much you disagreed with it.

You just needed to say quiet and comply.


	23. Agree To Disagree

You lied in your bed wide awake for the majority of the rest of the day, refusing to leave your room and look that man in the eyes again. You thought about everything that had happened in the past week, and attempted to convince yourself that you were overreacting, but your sensitive side didn't give in. You always covered it up well with other things, but there's only so much one person can handle before they just need a good cry. Only a few tears escaped your eyes that day, and you quickly wiped them away to ignore the pain.

     You thought about what you were going to do with the Hulk as well. The only other place you could think of was to just shove him underground, but you weren't sure if he'd be ok with that. You put your hands in your hair stressfully and slowly took a deep breath, your stomach aching in hunger. You didn't think you could stay in your room any longer, you needed food or you'd continue to feel awful. However, you couldn't face it, you didn't want to leave, so you'd just have wait it out until night came, then you could go and grab something quickly. You laid back against the comforter and shimmied under the blanket, resting your eyes and eventually falling into slumber.

     You woke up in a daze, blinking slowly and glancing over to a clock to see that it was the middle of the night. You felt your stomach growl and concluded this would be the only time to get something to eat. You quietly crawled out of bed and made your way to the door, trying your best to silently open the it and wander to the living room. You slid your feet across the ground to keep your steps quiet, wandering to the fridge until your heard a familiar voice,"(Y/N)."You heard Loki speak, tensing and stopping in your tracks as your heart skipped a beat. You glanced over to see Loki sitting on the couch, looking at you with a blank expression. You glanced away and furrowed your eyebrows, sighing softly and frustrated that you hadn't made sure he wasn't out here first.

"What?"Your stated boldly, obvious dislike in your tone as you waited for his response and stood stationary. Loki tilted his chin down and thought for a moment, biting down on his cheek.

"I have concluded that we won't worry about the Hulk for now. The other prisoners still being scattered and Hulk just now finding his way back will remain to keep Sakaar chaotic for a short while. It would take up too much time to for us to find him another place to stay anyway. So I have decided that we'll push that aside. Even if it disorganized my plan a bit."Loki advised, your fist clenching at your side that what he said wasn't even an apology. You took a deep breath and relaxed your muscles, turning to him and smiling falsely.

"Great."You mumbled, turning back to the kitchen and trotting over to the fridge. You opened it up and reached in to grab the first thing you saw. Not paying attention to what it was and just wanting to get back to your room as quickly as possible. You slammed the fridge door shut and speed walked back towards the hall. Loki observed the rush you were in, clearing his throat and speaking up before you exited the room.

"(Y/N)."

"What?!"You shouted, turned to him with knitted eyebrows, and the food in your hand clenched in your fist. Lokis eyes widened slightly, his jaw dropped, but he quickly shut it. He stared at you in complete silence for a few moments, eventually biting on his lip and looking away. Loki huffed and pushed himself off the small couch, wandering towards you slowly with his hands behind his back.

"Why are you still angry? Did I not just resolve our current issue?"Loki queried, acting as if the conversation you had yesterday never happened. You gritted your teeth and downturned your eyebrows, putting your chin up and swallowing the lump in your throat.

"You resolved an issue. It doesn't mean it's the one I'm angry about."You told, crossing your arms and staring at him coldly. Loki lifted an eyebrow and took a deep breath, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Them why are you upset?"He queried, his features mostly expressionless.

"You wanna know?"Your voice grumbled, stepping towards him with a curled lip,"It's because you love to blame other people for any sort of mishap, don't you? Maybe choosing Flyx for the Hulk was a bad idea, but I tried my best to make this plan work and he's all I could turn to so you'd be satisfied."You lectured, poking him on the chest when addressing him and sneering with scorn,"But of course it's my fault, and Flyx deserved death despite the fact that you don't know him like I do. He's a terrible person, but no one like him deserves death."You finished, looking upon Lokis soft expression. He looked a bit surprised, but still calm and collected, you didn't know what to make of his reaction. You stepped back and shook your head, looking him up and down with disappointment,"I just...don't understand you."You murmured, looking up into his eyes with slight hurt and puzzlement. Loki stayed silent for a moment, looking down at his hands in front of him and opening his mouth to speak.

     "Were very different...you and I, (Y/N)."He began, your eyes studying his stern expression,"And as I do still stand by what I said yesterday...for the most part."He spoke, your nose scrunching up when he continued to agree with his past statements,"You need to push this aside. We have other things to worry about right now, if at least what you're worrying about is getting your ship back."He reminded, leaning forward slightly when addressing you,"If it'll help you forget this little argument, maybe I could have gone easier on Flyx. The pathetic man stood no chance against me."Loki looked off to the side and cracked a smile, glancing back to you with a slight grin tugging at his lips and his chin raised. Obviously, he was not taking the argument you had yesterday seriously, but you were surprised just to see him attempt to apologize. You bit your cheek and glanced off to the side, sighing heavily and glaring back into his green eyes.

     "Is that going to be the best apology I'm going to get?"You asked, cocking an eyebrow and your jaw dropped at how unbelievable he was. Loki smugly smiled, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes.

     "Unfortunately, darling."He answered, your heartbeat spiking when he referred to you as darling. You knew he said it in a teasing manner, but it still had your cheeks flushed pink.

  
You thought about what he had said, biting your lip and glancing to the ground. You didn't want to forgive him, you were still angry and his apology couldn't really be considered an apology. However, he was right, you needed to move past this so you could focus on getting your ship back...but still. You couldn't help, but hate how he spoke to you. Just blaming everything on you and taking no fault for his actions. It was selfish. You glanced down at the floor and downturned your eyebrows, your hands held behind your back and still looking unforgiving.

"Fine. Just tell me what we need to do next."You grumbled, still not satisfied with his apology, but you'd have to give in just so you could get all of this over with. Loki lifted his eyebrows and softly smiled, walking past you and looking over his shoulder.

"Well, next well need to infiltrate the security systems, that's where we'll also find the whereabouts of your ship."He told, your head peeking up when he spoke and turning to him with light in your eyes. That was this only part of this that mattered to you, and you couldn't be more excited to get to work. You weakly smiled, clearing your throat and stepping towards him.

"Ok. When do we we start?"You asked, eager to be able to find your ship and get your things back, as well as no longer having to associate with this selfish man. Loki faced away from you for a moment, and though you couldn't see his face, you knew he was smiling deviously.

"Now. If you're up for it of course?"Loki told, teasing you obviously because he knew you wanted your ship back more than anything. You rolled your eyes and stood up straight.

"Of course I am."You beckoned, walking towards his form,"Now, lead the way."You ordered, throwing aside the food you grabbed from the fridge, and not even caring for your hunger anymore. Loki nodded and gestured his hand for the exit, beginning to strut for the door as you followed closely behind. You two exited the apartment silently, the halls barley lit up with light since it was still midnight. You began to walk for the elevator rushingly, being pulled back however when you felt your wrist suddenly grabbed tightly. You glanced over at his stern expression and observed him placing a finger over his lips to signify silence. You huffed and rolled your eyes, pulling your wrist away and walking a lot more quietly down the hall for the elevator, with Loki trailing behind. You couldn't wait to get your hands on your ship again, a small permanent grin on your cheeks as you trotted down the empty halls. You turned to the elevator, and waited patiently for Loki to press the buttons and begin your journey to the ground floor.

The doors of the elevator shut, and the silence in the small box dwelled awkwardly. You weren't going to speak to him because this wasn't about him, all you wanted was your ship, and that's all that was important. No matter how painful it was to sit next to him in silence. You couldn't help, but feel his eyes kept drifting to you and then back towards the door, but you didn't point it out despite the fact that your mind was spinning as to why he wanted to keep looking at you. The doors opened, and quickly Loki rushed out first as you followed his lead.

You eventually made it to a tall building after walking forever, the streets empty and silent as he suddenly grabbed you and pulled you behind a wall and out of a guards sight. He peeked out from behind the surface, careful about how this would unfold, and turning to you with a stern expression.  
"Ok, here's the plan."


	24. Enough

Carefully you made your way towards the two guards standing beside the doors to your destination, your steps large and careless all the while you pursed your lips and softly smiled at the men. They seemed uneasy as they watched you approach, glancing at each other with puzzlement and looking back at you as you stopped in front of them. You cleared your throat and grinned,"Lovely evening isn't it?"You chatted, holding your hands behind your back and rocking back and forth on your toes. The man on your left sneered, dropping his arms from a crossed stance to one that was more defensive. You looked over at him and put your hands up, smiling kindly,"Oh don't worry. I was just stopping by. I don't mean to intrude."You lied, your chin pointed down as you stared at the man. They both still hadn't earned your trust, warily biting their lip and scanning your form up and down. You cleared your throat and slowly drifted your eyes to behind them, your mouth dropping and your eyebrow raising,"Have you always had that thing like that?"You wondered, your plan succeeding when they both fell for your distraction and glanced back through the doors of the building. Quickly you launched forward at the man to your left and kicked him into the wall, pulling out a knife from your belt and swiftly slicing him up the chest. You gave him another punch to the stomach, just to be sure he wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be awake for another few hours. The man dropped his gun and groaned, holding his aching wounds as he slowly slid down the wall. You grinned and glanced over to see Loki had taken out the other guy easily. You nodded and strutted inside the bright building , looking around every corner just in case of other enemies, with Loki trailing behind you. Both of you rushed into the elevator without being spotted and rushingly made your way down, the newfound silence filling the air again as it did before. There wasn't much to say because of the fact he had explained the plan to you throughly already, and you knew exactly what you needed to do. However, he seemed to have other things he wanted to say.

"So, why did you hold back that fire conjuring of yours until you used it against me?"He questioned, looking to you with a slight smile and a tilted head. You took a deep breath and sighed about having to speak with him, shrugging and crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"I'm still learning how to control it, so I only use it when I think it's necessary."You exclaimed, tapping your foot against the ground and hoping the doors would open soon. Loki scoffed and lifted an eyebrow, seemingly confused by your reason.

"Your this old and you still don't know how to use a power that I assume you were born with?"Loki wondered, a grunt escaping your mouth as you shook your head at him and rolled your eyes.

"The story is a bit more complicated then that, but I think your puny mind can't handle all that information so."You insulted, smirking slightly as the doors finally opened and you strolled away from the snickering trickster god. You approached a room full of only two guards, observing them slowly strutting around as you slowed your trot. Both you and Loki carefully quieted your steps as you walked towards them, you making your way to the the right, while Loki hid behind a pillar to the left. He caught your attention with his waving, you glancing his way as he nodded to reassure you knew the plan well. You gave him a soft nod back, and a small thumbs up as a smirk grew on Lokis face. Suddenly then, you watched as the illusionist disappeared in a flash of green light like he had done before, you realizing that you were now on your own. You pulled out a small silenced pistol from your belt and placed at your side cautiously and for safe measures. You narrowed your eyes and watched the guards slow and silent steps around the room, waiting for Lokis little signal that it was time for you to go in. After a few moments of patience, you heard a struggle echo in the back of your ears from another room, peering at the men run towards the commotion and out of your way. You softly grinned and snuck past where they had been wandering, quickly speeding down your designated hall. You looked around every corner for a new enemy to battle, but the halls were surprisingly empty as you approached your destination. You creeped up against the wall and peeked around the door frame, seeing only three men sitting in chairs browsing through files on the large computers in front of them. You smiled when it dawned on you that you'd retrieve your long lost things, briskly moving into the room and grabbing the man closest to you. You threw him off his chair and smacked him to the ground, turning to see the other two pulling their guns out, but you quickly turned the gun away as he shot the gun to the floor, the bang ringing in your ears. You grabbed the gun out of his hand and twisted his arm, kicking the other man trying to intervene to the ground to keep him away from you while you dealt with the other enemy. You swiped out a knife from your belt and stabbed him to the stomach, pushing him on top of the first man and turning to the one lifting himself from the ground. You gave him a swift slice across the stomach, uppercutting him to the jaw as his eyes rolled back and he passed out against the ground, blood dripping from his teeth. You grinned and suddenly felt a weight grab you from behind, your feet kicking as you reached between your legs and grabbed his to throw him off balance. He lost control of his stance, as you snatched his arm over your shoulder and body slammed him onto the other man. You looked over to your last target, watching him begin to pull out another gun, but he was too slow. You easily kicked him to the gut and jabbed his with your dagger to the stomach, pulling it out and observing his expression going faint as he fell against the wall. Silence finally filled the room again, all expect your heavy breathing as you made sure they were all out cold.

Luckily, they were, as you huffed and marched up to the large keyboard, unsure of how to even use it. You pressed a few keys to get out your current window, scrolling threw the random jumbled words and finding something that looked like what you were searching for. You typed in your address number to your wristband, and you instantly clicked on your name when you spotted it. You looked into the programming about its connection to the ship, and found it coordinates. Then, after a bit more dirty work, you managed to put in the coordinates and find the location. You studied the screen carefully, your eyes lighting up with joy as you laid them upon your long lost life. You smiled brightly, shaking your fists in front of your chest with excitement and flashing the image permanently in your brain. Quickly, you jumped over the few men's bodies, skipping for the door and prancing out into the hall with a smile on your lips. You walked back out to the large room and darted your head in all directions, searching for Loki until you saw him peek out from another door down the corridor. You smiled at him and quickly jogged to his presence, Loki seeming startled by your weird array of joy,"What's with the cheesy smile?"He spoke quietly, continuing to walk forward and make his way for the elevator. You swiftly followed at his side, your cheeks straining from smiling so much as you happily skipped under your feet.

"I found the whereabouts of my ship."You explained, staring forward with a permanent smile stuck to your features. Loki lifted his eyebrows as you both stepped into the elevator, his hands behind his back as hummed uninterested.

"That's great."He mumbled, seeming not thrilled about your ecstasy, but it's not like he cared anyway. Silence filled the elevator as it made its way up to the ground floor, until it opened up once again, which had you trotting out in front of him and threw the doors to the outside breeze. The wind was cold, and the sky still dark as ever, though you could feel a slight drizzle of rain falling and hitting your skin. You enjoyed it however, as Sakaar never seemed to get rain, so it was nice to feel the sensation again. You glanced up at the sky and bathed in its glory, hearing Lokis footsteps behind you and his usual annoyed groan,"It's just water, you know?"Loki mocked, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you spun to him.

"Well rain is rare around here. You wouldn't know, newcomer."You replied, grinning at him smugly for only seconds before glancing back to the clouds. Silence fell upon both of you again, Loki confused by your refusal to keep moving as you stayed stationary and gazed above you. You drifted your eyes to him and snapped your fingers in remembrance,"My ship is ways from here in the Henas district."You informed, turning your head in the direction of the area over the mountains. Loki hummed in reply, cocking his eyebrow and glancing to where your eyes had been wandering.

"The Henas distract? That's a while from here."He told, folding his hands in front of him and turning to begin his journey back for his apartment.

"Yeah, that's why I gotta get moving now."You huffed joyfully, brushing yourself off and hearing an immediate response resonate from behind you.  
"What? Why would you-. We don't have time for that. I just disabled the Grandmasters security systems. It'll be the only chance for us to strip him of his place as leader."Loki argued, seeming a bit frustrated that you'd think you could just waltz off in the middle of his plan. You looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows, almost puzzled and previously convinced that he wouldn't mind you heading out for a few hours.

"I won't be long. It is kind of far, but if I catch a ride I'd-."

"We'll be executing the final step of this plan later tonight. You can go and retrieve your ship tomorrow, but if don't do this now we'll have to start all over again."Loki ordered, blunt and stern written all over his features as he tightened the sleeves of his clothing,"Come on."He uttered, spinning around and again marching away without letting you question his authority at all. You scoffed and looked to the ground, biting your lip and thinking about just getting the plan over with, and then going to get your ship. However, they could easily leave the planet in that amount of time, or move, or ruin your things. You couldn't risk it. You felt you'd have to get to your stuff as soon as possible before the risk increased of your things being permanently stolen. You stormed towards him, your fists clenched, but you also felt vulnerable when you hoped he'd understand your reasoning, but you doubted it. You pulled him back on the shoulder to force him to look up, glaring into his eyes with slight plead and irritation.

"Loki, please."You muttered, swallowing the lump in your throat and softly breathing through your nose,"Whoever the person is that took my ship, any second they could leave the planet or sell my things. I need to get to my ship as quickly as possible or I might lose it again."You begged, staring into his green eyes with your hand clenching his the cloth on his broad shoulders. Lokis eyebrows slowly knitted down, not understanding your point of view as he softly grabbed your hand and took it off of him.

     "(Y/N), if we don't do the next part of the plan now, we will lose all opportunity for me to be able this correctly. You made a deal."Loki claimed boldly, staring you dead in the eye with order and seeming nearly impossible to persuade otherwise. You grunted and took a step back, continuing to try and get him to see through your eyes.

     "But I can't lose that ship. I need it back, and anything could happen if I don't hurry and get it back."You protested, gesturing largely and distraught shown on your expression. Loki curled his lip and seemed put up with your arguing, walking towards you with his arms tensed at his sides.

     "For the last time. You made a deal. You are going to complete my end of the bargain before you go and get your little ship back."Loki scowled, annoyance leaking in his tone,"I promised you that I'd find the location of your ship, and I have fulfilled your end of the deal. Now you will repay me."He exclaimed, pointing to you and sneering as he took a large breath,"So stop arguing for a fight you won't win."He growled, gesturing rudely for you to follow him, but you still refused to leave with him before you went after your stolen possessions.

     "No."You retorted, your toes curling in your boots as you glared at him menacingly. Lokis jaw dropped, his eyes narrowing at you like one of a snake,"I'm sorry, Loki, but I'm still going. I'll be as quick as possible, because I still want to help you, but I need this ship."You rejected, standing your ground as the rain began to pour down harder. It hit your skin lightly, you and Lokis hair beginning to wet as you observed the complete disappointment and resentment on his face. He took a large breath and huffed out of his nose, closing his eyes and turning his head to the ground with indignation and clenched fists. He glared back up at you, his face grimaced.

     "I hope you realize how much you are jeopardizing things right now. I am so utterly appalled at that fact that somehow, you getting your rusty ship is more important than paying me back. What could possibly be so important in that ship that it requires immediate attention? To just throw away your part of the deal for your supposed needs is beyond selfish"Loki scolded, accusing you of something he knew nothing about. Your mouth dropped open, your features sullen as you scrunched up your nose in bitterness.

     "And what do you know?"Your voice cracked half way through your sentence, you struggling to even speak with how offended and shocked you were at what he had said,"My entire life is on that ship. If I fail to get it back I will permanently lose everything."You choked, gesturing to yourself and slowly furrowing your eyebrows with gritted teeth,"You're calling me selfish, but I'm the only one trying to compromise here and promise you your end of the bargain, even if I have to leave for a few hours to get my life back."You reminded, cracking your fingers nervously at your sides and feeling the rain begin to harden against your back, but that didn't matter to you right now. Loki rolled his eyes and his pupils dilated, seeming up to his fuming point with how much more he could take from you.

     "You're compromising by telling me you completely want to throw away the plan?"Loki scoffed, lifting an eyebrow and tilting his head with building rage,"If whoever that person was that stole your ship hasn't left the planet, then they most likely won't anytime soon. So stop overreacting and get your head out of your ass."Loki hissed, glowering at you as he continued to step towards your form with his hair and clothes beginning to soak,"I mean the fact that you even took up this deal baffles me, just at how desperate someone can be, and how you can completely disregard the fact that the reason your whole life was taken from you was because of your idiotic decisions."Loki ranted, continuing his march scarily as you cautiously began stepping back with surprise of his advances. You listened to every word he said carefully, your lip beginning to quiver as you carefully held your hands out and looked up at him with shock,"Who got drunk and made yourself vulnerable to the public? You! Who got themselves into this deal? You! Who continues to be ignorant of their mistakes and throw a little hissy fit about every little thing? You!"Loki screamed,"Because no matter if your fucking entire life is on that ship, there is be comparison to how selfish one can be to turn to ones own needs rather than pay back what they already owe!"Loki lightly pushed your on the shoulder, nearly making you slip into the water puddles below as you stared into the frightening eyes of an enraged man,"Tell me (Y/N). Tell me every detail of why that ship is so important to you. Tell me your secrets as to why your life is held in that ship!"He bellowed in your face, your stomach beginning to sink and your body beginning to tremble. You didn't know how much more you could take. How much more you could hear him scream in your face. Tears welled up in your eyes, his words like pins in needles through your skin as you nearly collapsed under your knees,"Tell me!"He finished, his shoulders tense up to his chin with readied fists as you darted your face up to his with gritted teeth one last time.

     "Everything! Fucking everything, Loki! My entire life! From my dead fathers things to the possessions of the mom I never knew!"You snapped, your voice cracking in the thunder filled clouds like a slash of lightning as you choked between your words, marching towards him with every step showing a new level of wrath,"My three pairs of clothes, the cheap food I find in the dumpster, my old mattress of a bed and every last thing I can grasp from the family I held onto for only years before it was all taken away from me!"You screamed, your throat straining and scorched as you looked into his wide open eyes,"So yes I was desperate for a way to get my things back! Only because the things on that ship mean everything to me. So I think I have a right to be selfish."You cried out, water raining down onto your clothes as you glared at him weakly with downturned eyebrows. Tears fell down your cheeks as you softly weeped under your breath, your arms shaking as you drowned in pain and immediately looked away from his horrifying expression,"Is that what you wanted to hear? Asshole!"You yelled one last time, turning away and storming off into the dark hailing down rain. You felt sick to your stomach, struggling to breath as you gasped for air and struggled away as fast as you possibly could bare. You clenched at your chest, walking hazily and not turning back to look at that man in the eyes again. You were hurt and felt destroyed, you met your breaking point, as you never thought you'd ever meet a man so small minded.


	25. Attempted Revenge

The sun was rising slowly, your throat scorched and your head pounding as you moped threw the Henas district. Your mind was still spinning about last night, you couldn't get it out of your head. It was almost like you couldn't control what came out of your mouth, but his taunt basically forced you to tell him everything so he'd shut up. You weren't surprised however that he didn't go running after you. You figured someone like him wouldn't understand, but it was his loss. You could get your ship now, and he didn't have his end of the deal. So you could care less. You marched past the stampeding crowds, a mix of frustration and dismay on your features. You were almost to the supposed location of your ship, and if it wasn't there, you were going to lose it. You turned away from the crowds and walked down a strange narrow walkway, hardly paying attention to your surroundings and just trotting, hunched over and off to get your belongings back. You turned a corner and saw an array of ships parked underneath a tall roof, many left unattended, except for a few. You scanned through all of them and eventually spotted your unique ship, a smirk growing on your face as you trotted towards the group of men leaning against it. You clenched your fists as your sides and readied yourself for a fight, refusing to leave without your things. You stomped your foot on the concrete ground to get their attention, putting your hands on your hips as your nose turned up,"Hey."You demanded their eyes, watching them turn to your with baffled smiles.

"We don't do sex for money, sorry."One of them mocked, snickering under his breath as the others laughed hysterically. You sniggered and furrowed your eyebrows, storming towards them as you watched slight alarm grow on his face. You grabbed him by the neck and kicked the back of his knees to make him lose his balance, slamming him to the ground and putting your foot on his throat with a knife to his face. All the other men pulled out weapons and cautiously pointed them to you, all angered and shocked to see you do such a thing. You curled your lip and looked over all of them carefully before speaking, stepping harder on the mans throat as you heard him yelp.

"Give me my ship back or your friend dies, and then you'll be next."You threatened, your tone deep and serious as the men looked at each other for what to do. Slowly, they all put their weapons away and calmed a bit, obviously concerned for the friend, which was good for you.

     "Well give you your ship. Just let him go."One of them reasoned, a bit of sincerity in his voice as the man below your foot choked on his words, but you couldn't understand him. You sneered, pursuing your lips and holding your hand out.

     "My wristband. Now."You ordered, your palm open and ready to take back what was yours. They looked at each other again, as one very slim man stepped forward, digging out the wrist band and placing it gently in your palm. You grasped it tightly and took your foot off the guys neck, the man gasping for air as you wrapped the band around your arm again. You prepared to order your ship to pull out its guns, but suddenly the man on the ground grabbed your feet and pulled you down until your head slammed against the concrete. You groaned and reached to attack the man again, holding your hands around his throat, but you quickly realized you had multiple guns pointed to your head. You gritted your teeth and backed away from the bearded man slowly, holding up your hands and dipping your eyes left and right,"Why do you want my ship?"You asked, your voice grumbling as one of the men above you chuckled.

     "You haven't guessed?"He spoke, his eyebrows lifted and his chin jutted up cheekily,"Your ship holds many things of value to us, things that could sell for quite a bit of units."The man explained, grinning devilishly and looking down at you with evil eyes. You grunted, clenching your teeth, and at your breaking point with everyone's bullshit. You pulled out a pistol from your belt, pointing it straight to him and shooting, but unfortunately he dodged it. One of the men tackled you and pinned your arms to the ground, you struggling under his grasp as you began to conjure fire in your palms. You didn't want to have to do this, but they gave you no choice. Flames burst from your hands and forward into the mans face. Immediately he stood up off of you and cupped his face as he cried out in agony. You pushed your hands together and then slowly tore your palms apart, resulting in fire between them. The others began charging at you when you attempted to shoot your conjured flames towards the group, but your lack of control with this power decided to fail you now. You missed by a long shot, getting a hand to the throat as he lifted you up off the ground. You gasped for air and choked, grabbing at his wrists and staring down at him with wrath. The men stared at you for a moment with distaste, scoffing as he threw you to the ground and put a foot to your stomach,"This is your last warning. Leave or we will kill you."The man threatened, you not taking no for an answer, however you realized you had no chance to win the fight against that many people. You were outnumbered. You grimaced and pouted, your only hope left being that you make some sort of deal with them.

"Would if we make a deal? Give me my stuff, and I'll pay you the units back in a week."You reasoned, more desperate now that you knew there was a slim chance of you being successful. The men slowly surrounded you and laughed, baffled by your plead.

"Oh so now you want to make a deal? Now that you've lost?"He mocked, pressing down harder on your chest as you grunted and put your palms to the warm ground.

"Look, I just really need my things. I'll do anything. I'll get you anything."You begged, downturning your eyebrows and now showing your true feelings. You looked up at him with a glimmer in your eye, the mans smile slowly fading as he looked at you for moments, then cleared his throat.

"I think you lost your chance to make a deal the minute you attacked us, sweetheart."He beckoned,"Plus, there's nothing you could do that's worth more than the things in that ship."He added, stepping off your chest and gesturing rudely with sly features,"So scurry off. We don't have time for you."The man began walking away, the others following behind while keeping a close eye on you. You huffed and pushed yourself up off the ground, trying to think of anything to get you your   
ship back. You breathed heavily and thought about something they may want, anything that would be valuable.

     Then something had sparked in your mind. You glanced up with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, ready to explain your proposal.

"Would if I get you something of the Grandmasters?"You shouted, the men stopping in their tracks and dramatically turning with a peak of interest,"I am friends with him. I could get you anything. His ship, his jewelry, his contenders. Anything."You told, standing tall on your feet with tensed arms at your side. The men looked at each other, seeing all their different opinions and deciding to hear more of what you had to say.

"Well."One of them started, a smug look on his face as he scratched his beard,"Well accept your request and give you your things. If..."He paused, lifting his chin and placing his hands behind his back,"You get us the Grandmaster himself."He finished, your jaw dropping in shock as your pupils shrunk. You were just about to tell them they were crazy, appalled by their deal, until something else had entered your train of thought. You softly smiled and looked up at them, crossing your arms and now confident in your pose.

"I can do that."You told, smiling and nodding as the man cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"He queried, looking you up and down.

"Really."You answered, watching them go silent for a few moments, before smirking and concluding their decision.

"We accept."They smiled, satisfied with your bargain as you turned to be on your way.

"Great. I'll have him exactly here within a week."You confirmed, strutting away as your smile dropped with dread of seeing Loki again, making your way back to the heart of Sakaar. You had planned this out fully, as it all made sense with what Loki wanted in the first place. As much as you didn't want to see him, this was for work purposes only, as when he becomes the new Grandmaster, you can just take the old one to them as they wanted. It was simple. Though you were disappointed with the fact you couldn't get your ship back now, this seemed to be the only way.

     It took a few hours for you to make it back to Lokis building, walking in swiftly and making it all the way up to his door. Your eyes were drooping, exhausted for not having slept in so long and constantly moving, but getting this done was number one. You knocked and waited patiently, listening in to any sounds through the apartment door, but heard nothing. You huffed and knocked again, tapping your foot and crossing your arms as you stood their for minutes without an answer. You figured he must not be home, but it was likely that the Grandmaster would know of his whereabouts. You trailed off to the Grandmasters usual place of being, trotting up the steps and standing tall.

"Grandmaster. Could you tell me where Loki is if you know?"You asked politely, another fake smile on your features as he turned to you with delight.

"Of course, darling. He told me he was headed to the stadium of champions."He informed, your mind boggling as to why he would be there. You thanked him and quickly ran off, walking another mile to the stadium and waltzing off through the doors with an attentive state, until you felt your wrist suddenly grabbed and pulling you back roughly. Your pupils shrunk as you ripped your hand away from your attacker, looking upon a strange woman you didn't know.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed in here."They told, your eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement as you turned towards her with your hands on your hips.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed? I'm a close friend of the Grandmasters so I have a right to be here."You told off, watching her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I'm sure you are. Now get out."She demanded, your eyes narrowing as you pursed your lips in refusal and continued your walk through the doors anyway. Suddenly, you felt a wave of electricity scorch through your veins, you losing all muscle control as you fell to the ground twitching in pain. It only lasted a few more seconds, but it was so unbearable and exhausting that it had you continuing to lie on the floor with a fuzzy view of everything around you. The woman grabbed your foot and dragged you out the door, leaving you out on the dirty ground in blazing sun. You lied there for a few more minutes, groaning when you gained control of your body again. You very slowly pushed yourself off the ground, a bit shaky and tired of all these problems. Obviously you couldn't reach Loki right now, and you were dying for some shut eye. You felt you needed to get your ship back as soon as possible, but your legs were trembling and you could hardly see out of your eyes. You needed to sleep or you may collapse completely. A few hours wouldn't hurt, Loki would most likely be home by then.

     You moped to the junkyard where no one was around and plopped yourself down on the red dirt, crawling underneath a sheet of metal and basking in the shade. You didn't care if it was the dirty ground, you couldn't bare to keep your eyes open after enduring a shock like that. You just needed to rest. You closed your tired eyes and buried your head against the ground, listening to the sounds around you as you relaxed. You laid there for a while, unsure of the exact timeframe, but all you knew was somebody was trying to wake you up. You blinked slowly, a hand softly pulling at your arm as your eyes shot open at who was sitting before you.


	26. Resolved

You gulped and furrowed your eyebrows as you stared at the familiar man, pushing yourself up off the ground swiftly to pull away from his grasp, but unfortunately you did so before you remembered there was a metal sheet above you. You clashed your head into the metal and cursed, putting your hand to your head and clenching your eyes shut towards the dirt.

     "Woah. Be careful."Flyx worried, reaching a hand forward and placing it on your arm,"Why are you sleeping in a pile of garbage? I thought you were dead for a few moments."He softly chuckled, ducking under the sheet of metal and glancing to you for an answer. You  rubbed your forehead and glared back up at him, huffing and sitting up.

     "I just needed to sleep."You mumbled, not feeling like talking to him at the moment, and purposely avoiding eye contract as your pupils drifted to the side. Flyx softly sighed, completely sitting down on the dirt and tilting his head.

     "If you needed to sleep wouldn't you be staying with that friend of yours?"He queried, obviously catching onto the fact that you both had a falling out, but that was his way of asking. You bit your lip and pursed your lips, shrugging it off.

     "Yeah well we're having a bit of a quarrel at the moment."You told, putting your palms to the ground and attempting to lie back down.

     "How so?"He asked, your eyes rolling that he was still here asking questions.

     "Nothing important you'd need to hear."You mumbled, lying back against the soil and facing away from him, and towards the shade. You listened in to the noises around you, hearing him sigh as movement in the dirt was heard behind you. He sounded as if he was contemplating saying something, hesitant, but he did it anyway.

     "Look, (Y/N)."He began,"I wouldn't have stopped when I saw you unless I cared, and I honestly just wanted to tell you how much I apologize what I did...everything that I did."He revealed, his voice and apology making you cringe as you turned up your nose and stared at the rusty metal in front of you,"My intention when turning in the Hulk wasn't to hurt you, but you barging into my life again was very abrupt."He admitted,"I just want you to know that I'm sorry...and if this is your state of living quarters right now, you can come sleep at my place for a bit. Or at least I'd prefer you to."He offered, your eyebrows furrowing at him requesting something you'd obviously never agree to,"Anyone could kill you if you just lay out in the open like this."Flyx reminded, you understanding he had a good point, but you were not taking up his offer in any way, shape or form. You huffed, and refused to turn your head, just echoing your voice against the metal and hoping he'd hear.

     "Flyx, I appreciate your apology, but I'd rather not."You told boldly, hoping he'd just go away as you waited patiently with your eyes barley peeked open.

     "If you think I'm trying to win you back. I'm not."He clarified,"I'm simply inviting you to sleep somewhere more comfortable than a dirty junkyard."He put forth, a small chuckle at the end of his words as you glanced over your shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"And that's very nice of you, but I'm good."You told again, staring at him with scorn as you realized the sun already beginning to set in the distance. You widened your eyes and cleared your throat, furrowing your eyebrows again when you looked back to Flyx as you pushed him out of the way to stand up out of the little hut you had made. Flyx pushed himself up off the ground and just seemed to observe you brushing yourself off, while you glared his way,"Now if you'll excuse me. I have some things to do."You smiled faintly and began to walk off, marching to go and retrieve Loki again, before your wrist was grabbed abruptly.

"(Y/N)."He spoke, your eyes rolling back to him to see what else he had to spit out,"Be careful, please. I don't trust that guy. He's in it for himself. You don't know what he could do."Flyx warned, a muffled laugh escaping your lips as you held your free hand up to your mouth.

"Well you'd know from experience on that end wouldn't you?About being untrustworthy?"You insulted, seeing no amusement on Flyxs face as he downturned his eyebrows, still clenching your wrist.

"(Y/N). I'm serious."His voice deepened, his so serious tone actually stopping your chuckles and focusing your attention to his features. He sighed, looking down to the ground for a few moments,"You know that I'd never do anything to truly damage you. As I said I had good intentions when I turned in the Hulk. I just wanted to be the one to help you, but him."He paused and grimaced off to the side,"He's selfish, he doesn't know or care about you. I mean he worked for Thanos, (Y/N)! The former prince of Asgard! We don't know what he's capable of or what he's up to."Flyx explained, his fingers trailing down your wrist to hold your hand as you sneered at his obvious bad move. You gave him a look of bafflement and softly shook your arm away from his, cocking a brow.

"I think his Thanos days are behind him, and not to say I know him well, but he doesn't seem-."Suddenly you stopped, when you were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind your ears. You glanced over your shoulder and your pupils shrunk, your eyes laying upon the familiar black haired man. He strangely looked bothered, licking his lips and crossing his arms with a smile absent from his expression.

"Are you busy speaking about me? Or can I talk to you for a moment without this quim here?"Loki asked, spite in his tone as his eyes stayed glued to Flyx. You jutted your head back in confusion at his insult, guessing your vocabulary wasn't large enough to understand whatever that meant. You glanced over at Flyx to see the puzzlement on his face as well, turning back to Loki as you pushed your hair out of your face.

"How did you find me?"You queried, clueless to how he could track you down considering nobody really knew where you had gone. Loki tilted his head and stepped forward slowly, holding his hands behind his back.

"A lot of walking. I'll say that."Loki joked, though not a single bit of a smile even etched his expression,"You were looking for me? I assumed you needed me."Loki exclaimed, his chin high very snobbishly when he looked at the male scavenger next to you. Flyxs lip curled, rubbing his fingers together at his sides while he kept his ground next to you.

"There is something I would like to speak to you about."You stated, standing tall and glancing over to Flyx with a blank expression."Another time, Flyx."You told, a soft grin stretching across your face, as Flyx smiled back. He turned to Loki with a stern expression, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Do me a favor, and keep your hands off her."He spoke, your muscles tensing when he said that as you shot him a glare of disbelief. Flyx seemed one hundred percent serious however, as Loki narrowed his eyes and softly smirked.

"She'll do that for me."Loki answered, a smug look on his face as you awkwardly waited out the silence. Flyx sneered and smiled at you one last time, before proceeding to begin his walk in another direction. He put a hand on your shoulder for a moment, proceeding to trail away as his hand brushed off you after giving Loki one last nasty look. You watched him trot away, looking back to Loki with a stern expression as you cleared your throat,"Did he always have a jealousy issue?"Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow with his a slight smile on his lips. You rolled your eyes and adjusted your sleeves, huffing before speaking.

     "Look, I only wanted to find you to help you again. My ship is being held by some scavengers, and I'll only get it back if I give them the Grandmaster, and I figure that correlates somewhat with your little plan. So I don't care for anything you have to say unless it has to do with the plan. Great? Great."You ranted, lightly pushing him off to the side as you began to march for his home. You didn't hear anything from behind you, your feet scuffing in the dirt as you soon realized he was following behind. He made no attempts to catch up to your however, obviously seeing you were in a mood and deciding to keep his distance.

     You made it back to his apartment and waited patiently for him catch up to you, leaning against the wall and looking down at your fingernails as he pushed the door open. You trailed in behind him, staring to the ground and using your peripheral view to see the pathway to your room. Loki walked in front of you, turning down the hall, and trotting a bit slowly. You huffed and sped up, jogging to the side of him and pressing the button on your door to get inside. You put one foot inside your room, however, you were suddenly stopped by Lokis words.

     "(Y/N)."He spoke your name softly, you gritting your teeth and cringing as you turned to look at his...vulnerable expression. You immediately dropped your angry facade, looking him in his blue eyes and ready to hear what he had to say, only because you had never seen him looking the way that he did,"About...last night."He began, looking to the floor,"I still stand behind some of the things I said, but I will retract my statements about you being..."He paused, pressing his lips together,"Selfish."He murmured, looking to you with downturned eyebrows. You widened your eyes, completely shocked that he would apologize like this while your mouth hanged open in surprise. You looked him up and down, taking a step out of your room to face him as he continued his plead,"I understand now why your ship was so important to you."He stated,"You say your possessions of your deceased parents were kept on that ship, and with most other things I would call you selfish, but."He stopped in his words,"I understand your state of wanting to keep things of the people you've lost close...so I will retract that claim."He finished, his cheeks a slight pink as he turned to continue his journey to his room. You were shocked to hear him apologize, even if you didn't hear a full out 'I'm sorry'. He was being genuine.

     "How would you understand?"You stopped him, slowly stepping your feet towards his presence as he turned to you with a cocked eyebrow and other features of wonderment,"I mean...who did you lose...that was close to you?"You phrased your words better to get it across to him, gazing at him with true curiosity as he suddenly looked a bit fearful. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled it off, turning his body completely back to face you.

     "Well..."He stopped, taking a deep breath and glancing over to the wall as he crossed his arms,"A few years ago my mother passed away."Loki revealed, managing to talk about it, despite the fact that he looked uncomfortable,"I know it is difficult to cope, no matter how long ago it was."He uttered, his expression tender and showing compassion for how you may feel. You gave him an expression of sincerity, only being kind because of how open he was being, and the fact that he was really sorry for the things he said.

     "I'm...sorry about that."You mumbled, watching him shake his head and smile softly at your useless apology.

     "Don't be. It's not like it's your fault."He told, keeping strong eye contact with you as you blinked slowly and smiled with your (E/C) eyes. You held your wrist in front of you and thought about what to say, biting your cheek and relaxing your shoulders.

     "I um...appreciate you apologizing."You mumbled, looking to the floor,"Sorry I kind of ruined your plan, but I'm hoping we'll be able to restart it?"You questioned, a small smile on your lips as you raised an eyebrow. Loki nodded, grinning genuinely and shrugging as her his arms fall to his sides.

      "Yes well. I wouldn't have accepted the deal again if we couldn't redo it. Would I?"He spoke, both of you softly snickering as you stood in front of each other in wholesome silence. You glanced up to Loki with a soft smile, content now that you both had cleared this up. If it wasn't for the fact that he realized his mistake and seemed sincere, you'd still be fuming, but like he's said before, you had to move past these things. You couldn't think of something else to say, just looking into his eyes silently as you felt calm and composed looking at his handsome features for so long. You felt your cheeks become warm, your fingernails digging into your sides while his eyes shot through you. You began to become tense, feeling the need to break the oncoming awkward silence.

"Well, I'm glad we resolved this."You murmured, looking away from him and chuckling nervously,"But I'm really tired, so I think I'm gonna head to bed." You told, smiling weakly and turning to your door, beginning your steps inside before Loki abruptly grabbed your hand. You paused and looked down, noticing that he specifically held your hand delicately instead of grabbing your wrist. You gulped and glanced up at the gods soft expression, a look of intention on his face while his lips parted ever so slightly. He was teasing you, you could tell by his lustful expression, and unfortunately, it was kind of getting to you. His hand softly caressed the top of yours, his body stepping towards you as he leaned in with his hand creeping to your cheek. Loki laid his lips upon yours softly, holding the kiss for a few seconds with passion, before he slowly pulled away and smiled at you. His face remained only inches away from yours, you licking your lips and grinning softly as his hot breath tickled your skin.

"I'll see you in the morning."His voice spoke, hot and hoarse as he slipped his hand away from you and trotted for his room. You froze, stunned by so many things that you could hardly process as you watched him walk away so gracefully. You couldn't believe what that God was going at, purposefully teasing you so you'd want more later. It seemed exactly like something he could do, but two could play at that game. Suddenly now, this was back in full motion to something more than just a deal. If he wanted to drive you crazy by constantly provoking you, then so be it, you'll just have to do the same.


	27. A Longing

You blinked your eyes open slowly, yawning and stretching your arms up to the ceiling as you glanced over at the time, only to see it was the middle of the night. You took a deep breath and sighed loudly, placing your hand over your stomach to feel it churning at the fact that you hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. You figured you'd go and make something to eat really quick, whether or not it was midnight, because you couldn't stand to be starving anymore. You crawled out of bed and rubbed your eyes, trotting for the door and walking out into the dark hallway. You made it to the living room and glanced out the window at the stars, admiring the beauty of it as while you trailed to the fridge. You opened it up and scanned around, looking for a something that would satisfy your appetite for a while. You raised your eyebrows when you came across eggs, though you didn't recognize the species, but it was still food.

You scrambled around in his cabinets to find a pan, trying to be quiet and not bang the metal against each other and cause racket. You managed to stay relatively subtle, and your first attempt at cooking eggs didn't end as badly as you thought it would. You used the very little knowledge you had to make them, and when you took your first bite, it wasn't all that bad. They were rubbery and a bit overcooked, but you didn't blame yourself since you were equivalent to a mechanic trying to be a chef.

It was still late after you had eaten, and you weren't sure what else to do without Loki helping by being a form of entertainment. You didn't really feel like watching television, and you feared it'd be too loud and result in waking him up. You pursed your lips and wandered slowly down the hall, glancing at the different doors you were yet to investigate, and wondering if you should take a look inside. You guessed a place like this would have a library, so you slowly made your way around, peeking in doors and eventually finding exactly what you had been searching for. You opened the door as quietly as you could, a smile growing on your cheeks as you looked around at the books galore. There were shelves all across the walls, knowing Loki to be a reader, and curious if he maybe requested a home with a library specifically in the first place. You trotted around and noticed Underhinds presence on the table, not taking Loki for someone to be messy and just leave things laying around, rather than not putting them back. There was no bookmark in it, so you guessed he was done with it and quickly picked it up to shove it in one of the empty spaces on the shelves.

You ran your fingers across the spines of the books, reading every title you could and seeking something you may recognize or take interest in. You couldn't help, but not feel like reading something such as action or adventure, but you realized slowly that you had trouble keeping your eyes off of the romance section. You glanced over at that portion of the shelf and took note that they were all romance, even realizing they were strangely out of alphabetical order compared to the rest of the library...almost as if they had been messed with a lot.

A smirk grew on your face, softly chuckling to yourself when you thought about Loki being a sucker for romance novels. It was hard to believe.

You observed all the different titles, and came across one that was sort of on display on top of the shelf, and the cover definitely caught your eye. You picked up the soft textured book into your fingertips, staring down at the awfully erotic cover, especially inappropriate to be on display. It was of a man kissing a bare chested woman's neck, thankfully however, her breasts were covered. You queried as to why this would be just thrown out for all eyes to see, though you remembered Loki never really had guests or expected anyone to wander in this room. You tightened your grip around the cover and looked to the door, biting your lip and pondering if you should even be in here. You were certain he wouldn't mind though, after all they were only books, and it's not like they technically belonged to him, as they came with the place.

You studied the novel in your hands for a while longer, knowing exactly why you felt like reading something of romance, as you yearned for it, and frankly you were fine with that. He'd most likely be asleep for the rest of the night, so even a few pages wouldn't hurt.

You sat down at a desk against the wall, turning on a small lamp light in front of you and putting the book down against the wood surface. You opened it up to the first page and began reading through it thoroughly.

You being so well rested, shockingly had no issues with falling asleep out of relaxation, that and the book was surprisingly more interesting than you first thought. According to the book cover, it looked like it would be your average romance, but it was deeper than that, and less cliche. You ended up getting into the book, leaning your head closer to it and holding the novel up to your face. You had read plenty of books in your life, and none of them had been romance. You were just now realizing what you had been missing out on.

However, you began to think that your interest in this book may correlate to how lonely you had been for so long. After Flyx, you had no romantic interaction with anyone, hardly friendly interaction even. So reading something that reminded you of what it was like, it felt really good. Maybe this was why you couldn't help, but fall for this God in your life so soon, you were getting attached because you had forgotten what it was like to feel wanted.

You thought you were fine all these years, but deep down you were craving affection. You missed a mans touch, and someone telling you that they were fond of you. It was so pleasing to be able to read something that you could almost relate to. A want for someone.

You kept reading and began to bite your fingernails, eventually coming across a scene that appeared to be going further than you expected. You bit on your finger and read through the sensual scene with your shoulders tense to your neck. Your breathing began to pick up, and your pupils drifted faster across the page as you curled your knees up to your chest in the chair. You couldn't help, but have a strange sensation in your stomach, one that traveled down your core to the space between your legs. You were blushing red, unable to take your eyes off the page as you felt your heat begin to twitch as your body begin to sweat with anticipation. You needed something to satisfy your hunger, and really all you had was yourself. You pushed your lips together and continued to read, though your focus was fading as your hand began to slip down between your thighs. You shut your eyes for a moment and bit your cheek while you ran your fingers across the material of your pants, barley peeking your eyes open to continue, slowly, reading through the page. Your breaths were heavy and quickly picking up, you beginning to grow hot with a pleasurable feeling starting to heighten in your lower half.

Suddenly, you heard the door open, panicking and forcing your feet to the ground, as well as slamming the book shut on top of the desk. You darted your eyes over to the door with your heart beating out of your chest, seeing Loki standing there in his pajamas with a cocked eyebrow,"Um...are you alright?"He asked, a small smile on his face as he studied your panicked expression. You swallowed the lump in your throat and noticed Lokis eyes drifting to the book in front of you, his eyebrows lifting as you shot your head back to the book...and only then remembered what was on the cover. You shoved the novel off to the side and placed another one on top of it to hide the picture, standing on your feet and nervously smiling to him.

"Yeah I'm good."You murmured, wondering why he was awake, though it had popped in your mind that it may be morning already. You drifted your eyes side to side, your from unmoving as you searched for a clock, but failed to find one,"What time is it?"You asked, still catching your breath as you observed his puzzled expression, beginning to worry he had seen what you were doing.

"It's ten."He informed, his eyes still wandering over to the items upon the desk, a bit of suspicion and interest on his face. You tensed up and pushed your chair in, walking towards him stiffly and grinning broadly.

"Wow, already."You anxiously chuckled, twiddling your fingers behind your back and looking to the wall,"I was wondering why you were up. I mean I've been awake all night so."You rambled, looking back into his eyes and noticing the slight smirk on his features. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and bit down, your eyes drawing to it as he did so and your face flushing pink.

"What were you reading?"He asked with a grin of relish, as he stared at you for an answer with narrowed eyes and his chin titled up. You froze and looked back at the desk, not knowing what to say as you stuttered a bit through your mumbles of excuses. Normally, you were good at not showing when you were nervous, but this time around was difficult, since you were almost caught in the act of something embarrassing.

"It was uh-just some random book I picked. I got. a bit bored and decided to look around."You choked, shrugging it off and slowly side stepping by Loki to make your way for the door. The image of his smug expression was stuck in your mind, you could tell he was aware of your secret doings, and it made you cringe.

This thought by itself made you race faster for the door, turning and strutting out down the hall, while you heard Loki shutting the door and trailing behind you. You couldn't believe yourself, and that you would even think to do something like that when not in the privacy of your own room. You didn't even think about Loki walking in, you were ashamed. You put your hand to your forehead and roughly sighed as you ran your hand through your hair, halting when you heard Loki speak from behind your presence.

"(Y/N)."You heard his low voice call, spinning around and looking at him with a raised brow. Loki held his hands behind his back, a devilish smile still plastered to his face as he looked to the ground,"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem we'll be able to begin the plan again until tomorrow night. So...for the time being."He began, stepping towards you,"If you do not have other plans, and I know you don't. I was curious if you'd like to go out and do something."Loki proposed, smiling at you and stopping only inches away from where you stood. You shook off your nerves at the fact that he wasn't asking about that last incident, smiling and nodding as you looked up at him with flushed cheeks.

"Sure. I don't see why not."You accepted his offer, subtly rocking back and forth on your toes as he looked down at you smugly. You both stared for a few more moments, only before Loki leaned forward, his lips nearly meeting yours, but he didn't move any farther forward. His hot breath hit your lips, the sensation bringing you back into your lustful state as you slowly shut your eyes as put your hands to Lokis sides. You began your pursuit for his lips as you leaned forward, however, you were stopped when he suddenly pulled away, and stood tall again. You glanced up at him in utter confusion as out dropped your hands from his arms, though you quickly caught on to his schemes when smiled at you evilly.

"Fantastic."He muttered, turning away and walking back for his room with a confident strut. You smiled widely as your mouth dropped open in disbelief, scoffing at the lengths this man was willing to go just to tease you. You weren't certain of it, but he may have seen your state in that library and now know of what you wanted, and that frightened you...as well as making you bite your lip at the coming events of the day.


	28. A Day Out

After the little event of nearly and or being caught in the act of something dirty, you brushed it off and pushed it to the back of your mind when you headed to the shower to prepare for your long day. You bathed quickly to be considerate of the fact that Loki had to shower right after you, thinking hard about where you would go and what he had planned for you to do as you dried yourself off. You pulled on your second pair of clothing, Loki having nicely washed them for you before you had jumped in the shower. You pampered your hair and stole a bit of his cologne again, spritzing it on your neck. Just so you'd stay smelling presentable for a while longer, that and you wanted to look better than usual for the prince of Asgard.

You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and loosened your top a bit, looking a lot less homeless then you usually did which was nice for once. You exited the bathroom, and turned down the hall, trotting to the living room where you saw Loki patiently waiting for his turn. You smiled at him and gestured towards the hall, walking towards the couch as Loki pushed himself up and began to step past you. As you breezed by each other, you could hear him stop in his tracks and turn to you, causing your eyes to wander his way in question,"What?"You asked, watching his expression of puzzlement slowly grow into smug pride as he smelled the air.

"Are you wearing my cologne?"He asked, looking you up and down while awaiting an answer with an eyebrow cocked. You smiled broadly and shrugged like you were clueless, holding your own hands in front of you and continuing your journey to the couch.

"Possibly."You drifted your hand across the top of the couch, glancing to him with a smirk and soft eyes."I liked the scent."You added, not breaking eye contact while you slowly blinked in his direction and leaned over against the couch.

You were reminded of when he had teased you with that kiss earlier, and you were determined to make him be the one to fall on his knees in front of you. You wouldn't be desperate enough to fall for his taunt. You were giving him a taste of his own medicine. Lokis smile grew, glancing away and biting his tongue.

     "Hm, you would like the scent, wouldn't you? Considering it's always on me."Lokis voice rasped, strutting away and for the shower while a grin stretched across your features at his remark. You shook your head and sat down on the couch, touching yourself up a little more while you waited for him to be dressed. As you patiently waited, you began to take in the true meaning of what was happening, thinking hard about the way he spoke when he asked you to go out, and concluding something. This was a date.

     The way he phrased it when he asked you was more of just a hangout thing, but you were dressed better than usual and we're both constantly flirting back and forth. This took you a bit aback, and as it shouldn't because of all the affection you were getting from Loki anyway, it did because you hadn't been on a date in years. Feeling physically wanted was one thing, but emotionally was on the other side of the spectrum, and it shocked you a bit to see Loki taking interest in that, unless he was just stalling to get in your pants...which would be very disappointing. You wanted this to be more, you didn't want to just be thrown aside, and it frightened you to think that he may end of being just another Flyx.

     You gulped and threw away this thought, putting back on your seductive smile as you heard loud steps coming down the hall. You turned over and waited for the reveal, only to see Loki standing tall with his chest out, dressed in all black with riches of green speckled around. A green and black cape flew behind his feet, the leather tight around every inch of his body. You wondered how he was breathing. You smiled and gazed up his body to his eyes, standing up and brushing yourself off,"Love the look. It screams I'm edgy and only wear black."You mocked, stepping towards him as he rolled his eyes to you and ran a hand through his hair proudly.

     "Hm, thank you. Your outfit says I'm trying to look nice for once, but I usually don't care."Loki smirked cutely and winked at you, softly hitting you in the arm playfully as he gestured for the door. You pursed your lips and narrowed your eyes, putting on a facade of resent. He deeply chuckled at your mocking face, pulling the door open and waiting beside it for you to walk out first.

You stopped, furrowing your eyebrows slightly in perplexity and tilting your head with a smile,"You're opening the door for me? That's the first."You snickered, shaking your head and wandering out into the hall as you watched him shut the door and lock it.

     "Well we are raised quite differently in Asgard. Everyone here seems to have no regard for other people."Loki explained, gesturing for you to follow him down the hall as you did so at his side. You scoffed, raising an eyebrow in bafflement as you stared down the long stretch of corridor.

     "And you do?"You questioned, noting his previous actions and arrogance that he usually had. Loki slightly puckered his lips in thought and looked to the ceiling, holding his hands behind his back and under his cape.

     "Well, maybe only for the people I think deserve it."Loki replied, surprising you a bit as your cheeks tinted a light pink. You smiled off to the side, Loki noticing your embarrassment and smirking in victory at his advances. However, you quickly turned your soft smile into one devilish grin, glancing back to him.

     "Good to know that you think I deserve it."You added, stepping into the elevator and turning to the buttons. Loki hummed in response and awaited for you to command the elevator to begin it's journey to the bottom floor. You stepped back at the side of Loki as it began its way down, wondering where he was taking you since all he said was that you were both going out,"So, where are we going?"You asked, turning to him with your chin tilted up. Loki looked over to you for only seconds before glancing away with a secretive smirk, the doors opening in front of him as he trotted away from you.

     "You'll see."He told, your eyes rolling to the back of your head with frustration when he continued to draw out where you were going for no reason. You hated surprises, they were never good when they happened, and waiting for it was just so unbearable and unnecessary, but you'll put up with it for his joy.

You both wandered out of the building and walked down the empty sidewalk, feeling the heat of the sun beating down on your back as you hoped you wouldn't be wandering outside for too much longer. Thankfully, it didn't take forever to reach your destination, as you approached a much fancier looking building, which of course were rare around these parts. You cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at him, Loki pushing open the door for you as you traveled into a completely mind blowing and extravagant room. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped, your pupils shining in awe as you gazed upon the designs of the tall roof and the marble floors. You had been inside fancy places before, but something like this seemed like a place only a few of the finest people on this planet would be allowed, and surprisingly, you had never seen it before. You looked back over at Loki with a bright smile, an adoring small grin on his face that showed he was satisfied with your reaction.

     "Never been inside a place like this? I assume?"He questioned, placing his hand on the small of your back to guide you to where he wanted you to go. You grinned widely, still looking around at the place and smelling freshly cooked meals.

     "No, I haven't. This is..."You paused, unable to finish your sentence and so in shock that you hardly acknowledged his closeness next to you,"It's amazing."You murmured, turning a corner to an even larger room full of tables and lots of guests dining at them. You grinned over at Loki, though he wasn't gazing your way, only continuing his walk until you both reached the table he desired. He sat down and continued to be collected while you were ecstatic, looking around like a curious child and pushing your hair behind your ear. You were astonished that Loki would be generous enough to take you to a place like this, even shocked that he would take you out period. You gaped over at him, putting your hands in your lap and shaking your head in confusion,"Loki."You called for his attention, as he glanced over at you and raised an eyebrow with anticipation and readiness to listen,"Why...are you doing this?"You asked, chuckling in bafflement as you continued to gaze around at the few fancy Sakaarians enjoying their meals ,"This is going to be expensive and...it just seems unlike you."You observed, your suspicions starting to grow as you stared at him for a demanded answer. Loki shrugged and put his chin in his hand, looking off to the side like it was nothing.

     "Oh no, I'm doing it for me."Loki told, your head jutting back in distaste until he saw your expression and broke out into a small laughter,"(Y/N), I'm kidding."He admitted, you shaking your head and rolling your eyes as you leaned forward and asked again.

     "Ok, so why?"You queried again, a small smile of wonder on your lips. Loki clasped his hands together on the table and waited to speak, taking a large breath and gazing back to you with his blue eyes.

     "Because..."He started his sentence with confidence, but suddenly halted as his smile dropped. This concerned you, knitting your eyebrows together with curiosity and observing the fact that it seemed he wanted to change his reason, until he continued,"I am...very surprised you wanted to go on with this little deal of ours, and even accept my apology if I'm going to be honest."Loki spoke, your mouth dropping slightly open as you took a short breath from revelation,"From experience, I would expect most people to have that officially be it when they march away in anger, which is why I went looking for other people to help me when you left, until I heard that you would agree to it again."Loki informed, looking down at his hands and nervously pushing his fingers together,"I was also especially surprised because of what I said, and yet you still took the apology."Loki finished, softly smiling and gazing at you with narrowed eyes,"You're very different, and forgiving. I can respect that."He complemented, making your face turn red as you smiled cheekily at him with glee,"I suppose you do give second chances, contradicting what I was informed of by Flyx."Loki scowled to the side when he said the other mans name, remembering immediately that Flyx had said you don't give second chances. You smirked, feeling good sort of proving that he was wrong and reminding yourself how selfish he was to assume that.

     "Yeah well, he never knows what he's talking about. Does he?"You chuckled, Loki laughing through his teeth as you gazed at him with subtle affectionate eyes. You opened your mouth to speak, wanting to thank him for what he said, but you were unfortunately interrupted by a waitress who would soon take your order.

The rest of the dinner was beyond perfect, having chatted with Loki non stop and fell in love with the overly fancy food. It was nice to eat something not out of the garbage or made with your terrible cooking skills, it had your mouth watering and begging for more.

You both began to reach into each other pasts a bit, not too far however as you mostly talked about only your time on Sakaar. He told you of his times as a child with his brother, you uncontrollably smiling at the cuteness of the two siblings as you had heard. He talked positively about Thor, but you noticed some of the stories made his brother sound like kind of a terrible sibling at times. Then again that is what you always heard siblings were like, you assumed maybe that was just normal.

Your little conversations eventually led into you speaking about when you had found the Hulk and brought him to the Grandmaster, rambling about that being where your relationship with the Grandmaster and life itself had took off, that is until you and Flyx split, which you accidentally mentioned. You stopped in your words and pushed what you had just said to the side, though you could tell Loki had a question on his mind about it while he licked his lips.

"And you haven't been in a relationship since?"Loki asked, that being quite an interesting question of him to ask, but you brushed it off and acted as if he wasn't totally digging for clues on your romantic experience.

"Nope. He was my first and my last...well, last for now I hope."You answered, pushing your empty plate off to the side and softly smiling at the man in front of you,"He wasn't really all the special though, I'll probably forget about him in the next coming years."You chuckled, shrugging and watching Loki grin your way. He cleared his throat and looked down at you empty plates, guessing that you would then be ready to leave as he adjusted the clothing around his neck.

"Well, are you ready to go?"Loki asked. You nodded, scooting out of the booth like table and standing up as you folded the cloth that was in your lap, placing it back on the table. You brushed your hands across your lap to clean off any crumbs and made your way out of the fancy restaurant with Loki beside you. You both exited the building to be greeted by large groups of people, walking down the busy street with crowds of beings shoving by your shoulders. You uncomfortably groaned with all the people so close to you and not bothering to try and give others space, noticing Lokis sudden grip around your waist to keep you close and unable to be lost from him. You remained unbothered by his pull against his body, preferring that over having to be pushed up against complete strangers. You both eventually managed your way out of the stampede, close to his apartment...though he didn't let go of your waist. You smirked over at him with a lifted eyebrow, a smug look of pride on your cheeks.

"Ahem, you can let go now."You pointed out, not actually disturbed by his touch, and more just wanting to hear what he had to say about it. A smile grew on Lokis lips, his eyes staying stationary on the sidewalk in front of him however.

"Don't want to."Loki told, turning with you into his building as you flushed pink and became unable to conceal your delight. You felt safe with his arm around you, even if you knew you could protect yourself on your own. It felt like a space of comfort.

You both stepped into the elevator, Loki unfortunately letting you go to push the buttons as he stood beside you again. You could feel and see Lokis gaze from the corner of your eye, looking to him for what he had to say as he opened his mouth to inform you of something,"I was just reminded. That the Grandmaster is having another small party tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go one last time before we steal his throne?"Loki invited, softly snickering at his small remark, though you noticed a change in his words and tilted your head like a confused dog.

"We? You mean I, right? I'm not interested in becoming the leader of a planet full of dumbasses."You chuckled, obviously knowing he didn't mean both of you take over the throne, and that it was just a skip in his words, but you teased him about it anyway. Loki flushed a noticeable darker shade, shaking his head and chortling before he corrected himself.

"Yes of course. I meant I."Loki emended,"Now, would you like to go?"Loki questioned again, lifting his eyebrows and waiting for a reply as you thought about it. Honestly, you weren't sure if you were up for more partying at the moment, or if you even felt like risking getting way too drunk again and doing something stupid. Not to mention, that it would probably be a lot more eventful if you both just stayed at his place. It would be nicer to spend some time by your lonesome with him. A smirk slowly grew on your cheeks, barley peeking over at him as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"Hm, I think I'll pass."You told, Loki lifting an eyebrow and wanting to hear more about the reason you refused, though you knew exactly why,"Maybe you and I should just stay in tonight."


	29. Some Time Alone

To your apparent surprise, a smile grew upon Lokis face when you suggested your preference to stay inside, and greatly he agreed to it. You both headed back to his home and decided to sit down and watch some television for a bit, shutting off the lights so it was a bit dark in the room, despite it still being bright outside. You both relaxed and watched TV for a while, laid back against the couch as Lokis arm rested on top of the couch behind your shoulders. Eventually, you both agreed you were bored of watching the same old thing, and turned to each other with poured glasses of wine and began casually talking again.

You had spent most of the day out and about at that fancy restaurant, that in no time you glanced out the window while chatting with him to see the sky was completely black, stars shining down through the windows above the cityscape. It was beautiful as always. You drank only small sips of the wine Loki had offered you, only to avoid getting drunk, though Loki seemed to have no remorse, then again, it was more difficult for a god to get drunk.

You set your glass down on the table beside the couch and rested your head in your hand against the cushions, listening in closely as Loki rambled on about the many times he pranked Thor as a child. It was very amusing, you were giggling profusely. You smiled at him while he spoke, Loki holding his wine glass in his hand as he pushed his hair out of his face with his other, a soft grin on his face as he reminded himself of the old times. You shook your head as he finished his story, chuckling and commentating on it.  
"You were an evil child."You joked, starting to feel bad for what Thor had to put up with as Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"They were all jokes. I think he was just being a baby to be unable to take a small antic."Loki argued, tilting his head with a wide and smug smile. You smiled brightly and nodded, glancing off to the side.

"Well, he was literally a baby so. I think he had a right to react that way."You corrected, chuckling at Lokis excuses as he shrugged and accepted his defeat with a sly smile.

"Hm, I guess you're right then. I'm evil."Loki bantered, grinning and taking another sip of the wine in his palm. He took a drink while you nervously drifted your eyes away, feeling weird just staring at him while he drank. Loki parted his lips away from the glass and licked the remaining red liquid off of them, glancing at you for a moment with a devious smile as he placed his drink down on the table in front of him,"Now."He began, adjusting his position on the couch and noticeably scooting closer to you,"This is...off topic, but I have something I'd like to ask you about."Loki informed, you mentally preparing for what he was going to ask, as it had you in slight fear because of his deep tone of voice.

"You told me it has been three years since you were with Flyx."Loki began, you cringing as your muscles tensed at the beginning of this question, and anxious as to where it was going,"And that you haven't been with anyone since."Loki stated, pausing for a moment as his eyes remained looking away from you, until his pupils suddenly flew up to make contact with yours,"Would you consider yourself...lonely, or in other words desolated?"Loki asked, his eyebrow raised while his smile seemed to fade from his cheeks, almost as if he was putting on a more serious expression. You gulped, not expecting this kind of question, and as you knew the answer to it, you were afraid to say. You ran a hand through your hair and looked off to the side, pushing your lips together in thought.

"I mean...not necessarily."You shrugged,"I haven't had many friends over the past few years, but it hasn't been such a burden that it affects me emotionally."You explained, nervously laughing it off as you shook your head and twiddled your fingers in your lap. Lokis eyebrows slightly furrowed in what seemed to be puzzlement, observing his eyes drifting down to the nervous actions of your hands as you quickly halted at doing them. Loki glanced back up at you and narrowed his eyes, taking a deep breath and lifting up his chin.

"Really?"He questioned, a tune in his voice telling you he did not believe your lies while he ran thumb across his lip, doing it only to draw attention to them,"What you were doing this morning tells me otherwise, darling."Loki told, a smirk growing upon his features with deviance as you felt your heart sink down to your stomach. You throat closed, but you tried to show that you were unbothered and clueless of what he was speaking of, digging you nails deep into the skin of your hands with tenseness. You didn't know how to respond to that, just freezing up and staring at him with slight fright, but that only made his smirk grow bigger. Loki looked off to the side and bit his lip, sitting up straight and scooting over to you, placing his face inches from yours as you slightly jutted your head back away from his lips,"Don't think I didn't see you...I know of what you crave."Loki rasped, his hot breath tickling your skin as he placed his large hand against your thigh. You looked down as your eyebrows downturned, trying to avoid falling into his hypnotic gaze. Loki tilted his head and put his hand under your chin, lifting your face up gently to be forced to look at him closely,"Don't be embarrassed...I liked it."Loki whispered, running his tongue across his glistening lips,"I know of your feeling, (Y/N). What you are desperate for. That's why I want to assist you with that."Lokis voice spoke hoarsely, his hand running up the fabric of your pants and squeezing your thigh tighter. Your breath hitched as you swallowed the lump in your throat, softly placing your teeth on your lower lip with anticipation. Loki grinned ever so lightly, breathing softy as his soft eyes gazed into yours with lust and want,"Don't you want to know that feeling again?"Loki queried, moving his head somewhat to the side of yours, still looking at you as his thumb ran delicately across your smooth skin,"To have someone touch you. Feel you."Loki breathed, moving his mouth closer to your ear as the hairs on your neck stood up with fraught,"I can make you feel that again."He murmured, his hand leaving your chin as he subtly placed it on the side of your waist. You gasped out unsteadily, his musky scent filling your senses with need and erotic feelings. You felt the space between your legs begin to grow warm, pulsing with desire as you thought about what you wanted.

You were nervous about moving so quickly, unsure if this would ever become something more, and scared if this would end in heartbreak. However, you couldn't help your overwhelming lust. The immense feeling for a mans body to be against you again. You had to have him. The feeling was irresistible.

You closed your eyes and winced slightly with his breaths so loud and close to your ear, Loki leaning his head back to look into your eyes that were directed towards the floor. He shut his lips, pursing them faintly and reaching him hand up to push your hair out of your face, and then cup your cheek in his cold palm,"I wanted you to fall to your knees, (Y/N)."He told, his statement drawing the attention of your eyes from your thoughts and back to his starlight eyes,"I wanted you to be unable to resist me for any longer, as I had always expected women to do."He drawled, his fingers slowly caressing your face as he separated his lips in a seductive manner and chuckled deeply at his next statement,"But I can see I failed to make you do so. Instead, I am unable to keep my hands off you any longer."He expressed, his hand continuing to move up your thigh until his fingers slightly dug between your legs,"I need to be on you."Lokis voice became abruptly intense, leaning towards you again as he kept his face only inches from your own, his nose gently breezing by yours.

You licked your lips and stared down, noticeably seeing an erection in his pants from the corner of your eye. You choked up on your breath, but slowly a grin began to tug at your lips, looking back up into his pleading blue eyes as you reached forward to slide your hands across his leg.

"Well, if you need to do badly."You began, putting on a tempting and provocative expression as you leaned even closer to his face that showed aching impulse,"Fucking do it."Your voice whispered, an alluring tone to your voice and increasing arousal with the curse you added to your demand. Lokis breath was felt against your lips, a growing smile on his face as your hunger was finally fulfilled when he clashed his lips into yours. You groaned with yearning, placing your free hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss as your other fully glided across his pants to softly grip his growing bulge. Loki pulled out of the kiss and softly moaned, pushing you onto your back and roughly pressing his hankering lips to you again.

You squeezed the space between his legs as Lokis hand lifted your thigh up to wrap around his waist, running his hand up your side until it met your breast. He massaged it softly, his tongue gaining entrance to your mouth as you took the hand that was against his hair back and laid it against his palm that was gripping your chest. Loki pulled away, saliva glistening on your lips as he immediately leaned his head towards your neck, biting and kissing at your skin harshly.

You whined into the air above you, tangling your fingers in his hair as you pressed your body against his and fully wrapped your legs around his waist. You took your hand away from his twitching erection, positioning it above his pants as you slipped your fingers under the fabric and wrapped your hand around his manhood. Loki pulled away from sucking on your skin, moaning into the space between your neck and shoulder as he clenched the cushions of the couch. Lokis hardness rubbed against your heat, your legs tightening around him as you felt a growing sensation of want in your stomach.

You gripped at the cloth of his shirt, Loki sitting up straight and flipping his hair out of his face as he already began breathing heavily. Loki loosened the cloth around his neck, undoing the ties of the shirt as you continued to rub at his shaft under his trousers, you noticeably seeing his expression wince with every stroke you made.

Loki ripped his shirt off his body, revealing his broad chest and muscled form as he leaned down to kiss you again. Lokis hand snuck under the cloth of your top, running his shivering hand across your sweating skin and roughly cupping your breast. You whined into the kiss, arching your back and pulling away in a groan as Loki tugged his hand away and grasped each side of your shirt. He roughly yanked at each side, ripping the buttons apart and opening your shirt to expose your bare stomach and bra. You gasped when Loki ripped your shirt off, swooning over his aggressiveness and inability to wait as he leaned down and lifted your bra up and out of his way. He gazed up at you with endearing eyes, his tongue running circles around your peak as you bit down on your lip. You ran your fingers through his hair, lightly pulling at it, and observing the fact that Loki liked when his hair was pulled when he softly gasped while holding an expression of pleasure.

You grinned, finding that to be arousing as he continued to suck on your breast and massage the other. You submissively whimpered, traveling your fingers down his back and dropping your mouth open. Loki licked at your nipple, biting his lip before he began a trail of kisses down your stomach. You slowly retracted your hands from his hair, caressing them through his now messy black hair, until you rested them at your side against the cushion. Loki stroked his palms up your sides to grip your breasts again, running them down your body as he grasped at the top of your undergarments.

You licked your lips and waited for him to undress you, Loki tugging off your pants and tossing them off to the side. He looked over at you and got lost in your beauty, holding up your leg as he kissed at the inside of your thighs. You nibbled at your fingernails and watched him with eagerness, his mouth moving closer and closer to your womanhood as he eventually laid down on his stomach and stopped his kisses. Loki licked his bottom lip, curling his fingers under the laces of your underwear and slowly pulling them down.

When they finally came off, he held them between his fingers and dropped them on the ground, his eyes running down from your face all the way to your dripping sex. Your heart was nearly beating out of your chest, sweating profusely as you womanly parts twitched in arousal. Loki softly groaned just looking at the space between your legs, leaning forward and teasingly running his tongue up your slit. Your eyes rolled back, gasping at the feeling finally being sparked through your bones. Loki flicked his tongue across your clit, remaining to have steady eye contact with you as a devilish smirk stretched across his features, knowing he was making you suffer by hardly touching your body. You groaned, complaining as you leaned your head back and scratched your nails down into the fabric of the sofa.

     "Loki, please. I can't take it."You begged, feeling his breaths against your throbbing heat as you ached to feel his mouth on you. His smile grew bigger, spreading open your lips with his fingers and licking up your sheath, before finally leaning forward and fully putting his mouth against your flower, sticking his tongue inside of you. He gripped your thighs tightly, playing with your pulsating parts as you at last released a whimper of final pleasure, jerking your head back. You pulled at his hair and resisted squeezing his head between your legs, your muscles twitching with every movement he made as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Loki kept up his toying with your womanhood, only before he pulled away and ran a finger down between your folds. You rested your palms at the side of you again, your pleading eyes gazing into his as you felt a finger abruptly slip inside of you. A moan escaped your lips, placing your hands in your own hair and bucking your hips against his finger to beg for more.

Loki pumped his finger in and out of you slowly, curling it up and adoring the growing pleasure on your face. Your heart fluttered, panting and unable to suppress your audible lust as Loki slowly pushed another finger in. You moaned behind your closed lips, staring down at Loki as you dropped open your mouth when he continued to push his fingers in and out of your twitching open legs.

     Overtime, Loki slowly increased his speed with his playing fingers, sitting up and leaning over you as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of your sex. You blinked your eyes back to look into his, an expression of innocence and surrender on your expression as you began to feel a building sensation in my stomach. Your panting moans grew louder, closing your eyes and leaning your head back as Loki leaned his head down to kiss at your collarbone. His fingers penetrated you rapidly, the pleasure beginning to become over whelming as you even began to struggle to let out your cries of desire. Your toes curled, the pleasure surging as your moans escalated and your back arched. You were about to go over the edge, Lokis teeth softly biting at your neck as he pumped his fingers between your thighs. Loki pulled his head up so his heavy breathing was close to your ear, licking his lips before he spoke.

     "Come, (Y/N). Come for me."He growled, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as your wetness clenched around his fingers.

"Fuck! Loki!"You cried out his name, grasping your own breasts as his fingers slowed their pace, and you released your arousal with your heart pumping in your chest. You felt immense pleasure scorch through your veins, a smile spreading across your face with your mouth dropped as you slowly came down from the high. Loki leaned away from your ear and smirked, sitting up straight as he slipped his fingers out of you, holding them up in front of his face and observing your gushing honey dripping down his slender fingers. Loki smiled and stuck them in his mouth, licking them clean before running those fingers down his chest to the top of his black pants.

He steadily began to tug them off, your eyes glued to the lines on his hips that led to his manhood, as he finally revealed his throbbing erection. He pulled his pants over it as his length shot up out of his trousers, you gaping at its size, and not expecting it either. You pushed your lips together, moistening them as you pupils trailed up his sweating and heavy breathing torso to meet his narrowed eyes.

Loki fully pulled off his undergarments, finally leaving both of you completely nude and unable to keep yourselves away from each other. Loki let himself fall on top of you, stopping himself with his hands to the couch before his body collided with yours. You groaned softly and ran your hand down his stomach to grip onto his length, slowly stroking your hand back and forth as you bit your lip and tempted his urge to force you down. Lokis expression showed his excitement when you pleasured him, parting his lips slightly as he shut his eyes and let you jerk your hand back and forth. You ran your fingers delicately across his hard on, glancing up to see him melt at your teasing touch.

Eventually, you felt you almost couldn't take the enticing tension in the air any longer, pulling your hand away and adjusting your position on the couch. You opened your legs to wrap them around Lokis waist, his hands trailing up the sides of your body as he gazed into your adoring eyes.

"Fuck me. Please."You implored, desperate to feel him inside you as Loki softly panted and bit his lip hard. He leaned down and kissed you roughly, his tongue dancing with yours as you felt the tip of his hardness run up your slit. You pulled away from the kiss and shivered, bucking your hips towards him as Loki lightly smirked. He reached down and grabbed his member, slowly easing himself inside of you as you engulfed yourself in the feeling of your insides beginning to stretch.

You winced a bit, letting him fill you slowly as he eventually pushed against you fully and leaned in all the way. You groaned as he let out a soft sigh when he completely entered you, Loki pulling his head back in satisfaction as he gripped the cushions below you. Steadily, Loki took himself out of you, pulling his torso down so it laid against your breasts as he re-entered you. Loki gazed down into your eyes, his lips glistening and his face hot and red. You reached up and caressed his face, pulling his head in for another hard kiss as Loki began at a steady pace of pushing himself inside you. Your lips tangled together, gasping every time you both pulled away from the kiss and running your nails down his muscled back.

You felt him fill your insides, and slowly exit your pulsating womanhood, the feeling overwhelming you with ecstasy as you slowly ran your hands across his back end. Loki pressed his forehead against yours, his hot breaths hitting your lips as he looked down at your sweating bodies gliding up and down the others. His hands remained against the arm of the couch, moving his hips back and forth slowly as you traveled your palms back up to his hair. You tugged on his black locks roughly, Loki softly groaning when you did so, and smiling with a small snicker when you leaned up to kiss at his neck.

You licked and bit at his skin, tightening your legs around Lokis waist as he began to pump himself in and out of your swelled womanhood faster. You bit down hard on his neck, tightening your grip on his hair as Loki moaned out into your ear. You tracked your kisses up his neck to his ear, softly nibbling at it as you felt Lokis arms wrap around your back and lightly lift you off the couch. You gasped at this action as you felt a sudden spark of pleasure flow through you from Lokis penetration, nuzzling your face into his shoulder as you took in his arousing and comforting scent.

Both of your bodies grew hotter, one of Lokis hands finding its way into your hair as he continued thrusting his hips against you. You pulled his head closer to yours, biting at his shoulder with intenseness as you whined out with every pump his length made inside you. You scratched your nails into his back, feeling a growing light headed sensation of pleasure grow in your stomach as Loki suddenly pulled on your hair to jerk your head back. He leaned in and kissed at your neck, holding you up still as his thrusts began speeding up. You felt his chest breathe heavily against yours, softly cradling your head against his as he continued to nip at the skin of your neck. His body cooled you down, still surprisingly being slightly chilling despite him sweating profusely.

You began to feel yourself collapse, your mouth falling open and your eyes rolling back with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure filling your insides. His kisses continued at your neck, until he eventually laid his forehead against your shoulder and began to give his thrusts his all,"Don't stop. Don't stop."You repeated loudly, jerking back and forth rapidly with Loki pounding his hips against you. Your heart beat was faster than you ever thought it could beat, your body beginning to twitch as you felt you only then begin reach to your limit.   
  
Unfortunately however, Loki halted in his thrusts, panting heavily and gazing up to you with a smirk. You smiled back, Loki suddenly falling backwards so he was sitting against the couch, dragging you on top of him. You sat against his hips, still gasping for air as you wiped your sweating forehead and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips. His length remained inside of you, slowly pushing yourself down on top of it and moaning into the kiss as you did so. Loki placed his hands on your behind, gripping your bottom tightly as you began to steadily work your body up and down on top of his throbbing erection.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, running them over his shoulders and down his chest as your tongue entangled in each other's mouths. You slowly moved up and down, one of Lokis hands running up the small of your back and gripping your hair tightly as he pulled back on it. You gasped, purring in pleasure as you started bouncing on Lokis member quicker. His manhood felt firm, your walls tight around it as you pushed down against him as far as you could.

Loki let go of you hair and wrapped his arms tightly around your body, leaning forward to suck on your breasts as he positioned his form to begin thrusting inside of you himself. Your body jumped as he rapidly rammed himself against your behind, whimpering with every force as you ran your fingers up through your own locks of your hair. He gripped onto your hips and pushed you down onto his shaft, his groans growing louder as his eyes stayed glued to your bouncing breasts. You looked up to the ceiling and took in all the things you were feeling at once, your womanhood gripping around his length as he began to pound against you even rougher. Your eyes rolled back, falling forward and putting your forehead to his shoulder as you bundled your arms around his neck. Lokis groans were audible next to your ears, tasting the salt of his sweat as you kissed his collarbone and clenched your eyes shut in overgrowing pleasure. You began to fall over the edge again, the sensation building in your stomach as your core began to pulsate even faster. You began to mumble out cries for more, noting Lokis uncontrollable whimpers and observing him about to explode as well.

"I'm gonna come."You cried out, moaning through your words as Loki quickened his thrusts, thrusting harder inside of you and hitting your g-spot. Loki snuggled his face in your shoulder, groaning and giving one last final pound against you when he called out your name.

"Fuck! (Y/N)..."He gasped, you feeling him quickly slip out of you and come onto your stomach as your toes curled in orgasm. You arched your back and dug your nails isn't his chest, your tongue falling out of your mouth in absolute ecstasy as your sex clenched tightly and throbbed erratically. The feeling had you choking on your breath, panting and slowly calming yourself from the feeling with Lokis seed dripping down your stomach. The air smelled dirty and humid, your eyes slightly welled up with tears as you traveled your hands up and into his hair again. Loki breathed heavily, his grip around your waist softening as you felt his twitching erection lay against your stomach.

You both continued to lie there for a few more moments, recovering from the high as Loki abruptly leaned over and continued kissing at your neck. You moaned softly, smiling with joy at his sweet affection as you let him do so. While he alluringly pecked at your skin, you began to feel you're muscles tire and your eyes drop after such an exhausting activity, glancing over at the night sky and concluding you were ready to go to bed, but of course, not in your own.

"I'm tired. Carry me to bed, will you?"You asked, softly snickering and pulled your neck away from his lips to look into his eyes with a grin. Loki chuckled and seemed unable to keep his eyes off your mouth, slowly traveling his pupils to yours as a smirk stretched across his features.

"I assume you mean not your own bed?"Loki asked, lifting an eyebrow and titling his head slightly. You smiled cheekily, gazing at his messy hair and softly running your fingers through it and playing with it.

"You assumed correctly."You told, grinning as Loki tightened his grip around your body and suddenly stood up off the couch. You giggled as he began his walk to his room with your legs wrapped around his torso, and his hands on your behind, strutting all the way down the corridor as you two continued to kiss at each other's lips, until he lied you down against the soft and cold covers of his bed. You opened your eyes and gazed at him, fully accepting the fact at this moment that you were attracted to him for more than his striking beauty. You looked at him with extreme admiration, lifting your palm up to caress his cheek.

"You are..."You paused, running your thumb across his snow white skin,"Astounding."You purred, studying Lokis change of expression as his smirk suddenly dropped. He didn't look angry however, he appeared shocked, as if he didn't expect you to say such a thing.

Quickly however, a small and genuine joyful smile crept upon his lips, Loki lifting his hand up to intertwine with your fingers against his cheek. You grinned with happiness, leaning up to kiss him one last time, until he let himself fall to the side of you, pulling away and gazing at you charmingly.

"And you are maddening, my darling."Lokis voice rasped, you remembering him calling you this another time, but now it had a whole different meaning to you. Your eyes brightened as you smiled, taking your hand away from his cheek and pulling the covers over your warm figure.

"I know."You quipped, smirking at him as he shook his head and softly snickered, your eyes closing as your hand found its way to his arm, wanting to be close to him.

Loki had felt your hand travel down his arm, your eyes peeking open when you heard movement to see a small grin on his face as he scooted closer to you. Loki laid his hand on the back of your head and pulled your face close to lie against his chest, snuggling into him and grinning with a peak of euphoria. You couldn't believe that all of this had happened in one day, content with how it unfolded, and shutting your eyes with anticipation for what great things will come to happen tomorrow.


	30. The Morning After

You woke up in a daze, gaining back the focus of your eyes as you slowly remembered that you had slept in Lokis bed. The covers were soft, cuddling up around your skin and burrowing yourself under the warm sheets. You glanced over to see Loki snoozed off next to you, smiling to yourself at his admirable expressions when he slept. He always look at peace and relaxed, which was nice because you hardly ever got to see him that way. You turned over on your side, facing Lokis way and laying your head softly against the pillow as you continued to stare at him. His messy curls fell over his face, tangled and no longer greased back like it was before. If you listened closely, he had an almost silent snore, but it wasn't terribly loud. It was really cute.

     You quietly yawned, stretching your arms back and forcing yourself out of the bed. You made quiet steps against the wood towards his door, not wanting to wake the sleeping prince as you wandered off down the hall, noting that your clothes were still in the living room. You stepped over to your clothes and carefully avoided the window, as to not want someone to get a peek of something you wouldn't want them to see. You picked both you and Lokis clothes up, trailing back towards his room and into the laundry area as you stuck them in the washer, remembering you still had to find something to wear, and realizing how lazy you were when you grabbed a random pair of Lokis pants from the hamper. You slipped on the black sweats as they draped over your feet, realizing they were too big for you, but you could care less. You grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, basking in his comforting scent that covered the fabric. You blushed softly as you reflected on the events of last night, knowing that you were contemplating yesterday if you'd regret it, but you didn't at all now. You grabbed the collar of Lokis shirt and sloped it over your mouth and nose, taking in a small sniff of his fragrance and closing your eyes contently.  
     "Enjoying yourself?"You heard Loki speak behind you, spinning around and dropping the edges of his shirt from your hands to see a shirtless Loki. You grinned at him sweetly, lifting your eyebrows and looking back to the washer in front of you.  
     "I am."You muttered, adjusting the shirt around your waist and pulling the pants up off the ground as you heard him hardily chuckle behind your ears. Loki made his way to the side of you, his fingers creeping across your waist as he smiled over at you.  
     "You do remember you have another pair of clothes, right?"Loki queried, studying you trying to adjust the waistband and chuckling softly at your struggle. You rolled your eyes and began speaking in your familiar sarcastic tone, gesturing repeatedly.  
     "Oh, right! I completely forgot my expensive newfound formal wear, that I bought just because you told me to."You sassed, cheekily smirking at the god as he shook his head as ran his tongue across his teeth.  
     Silence fell upon the both of you, a soft smile stuck to your cheeks as you took a deep breath and glanced back his way,"So, any plans for today?"You questioned, cocking an eyebrow with a sly grin as you leaned against the washer beside you. Loki clicked his tongue and glanced off to the side in thought, you beginning to gape at his handsome expression. He looked back over at you with narrowed eyes, lifting up his chin slightly as he took a step closer to you.  
"Not yet."He responded, smirking your way,"Why do you ask? Did you plan on asking me out somewhere?"Loki asked, turning his body completely towards you and gently tugging at your waist to make you turn towards him as well. You shrugged your shoulders with a kind grin, placing your hand on his arm as your eyes stared at your fingertips caressing the shape of his bicep.  
"Maybe. I just thought if neither of us were doing anything, we should just hang out inside again."You told, rocking lightly side to side on your feet as you ran your eyes up his torso to his smug features. You squeezed the muscle of his bare arm, your chin pointed down while gazing at Loki with wide pleading eyes. He softly snickered, taking a moment to only stare at you before leaning down to press his soft lips to yours. You kissed him back, bringing your hand up to his cheek while your other palm traveled down his arm to stoke the top of his hand. His face was cold against yours, his lips tender as you slowly ran your tongue across it.  
You pulled away slowly, peeking open your eyes to look into his pupils, your heart throbbing. You hung your mouth slightly open, pushing back on his neck to make him lean into you again. You collided your lips with his, tonguing at them and begging for an entrance as you began taking steps forward, pushing him backwards. Loki furrowed his eyebrows slightly and positioned both of his hands on your waist, turning you around and pushing you to a wall. You ran your hands up his chest, brushing your palms across his firm pecks as your tongues entangled in each other's cheeks. He put his palms to the wall on each side of you, deepening the kiss by pushing you against the surface with his body pressed to yours. You trailed your fingers up to his hair, hearing him softly groan into your lips to tell you what he wanted more of. He pulled away slowly, his forehead still pressed to yours as he peeked open his eyes only slightly.

"I had a really good time last night."Loki rasped, his hands tightening around your waist as he pulled your hips closer to his. You licked your bottom lip and smirked, breathing against his cold skin.

"I did too."You murmured, gripping your hands around his shoulders and waiting in anticipation for him to kiss you again. Loki bit his lip, you studying his expression as your cheeks grew hot. He leaned forward and nibbled at your neck, placing his hand on your shoulder to push your torso against him as he kissed at your skin. You put your head back and softly moaned under your breath, smiling to yourself as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation, your lips parted ever so slightly, until you were startled by the sudden beep of the washer. You jolted only slightly at the abrupt noise, glancing over to the machine as Loki seemed to have no problem keeping you pinned to the wall and enjoying your company.

As much as you wanted to repeat that amazing activity you both had done last night, you decided it was would be of your taste to take another opportunity to make him plead at your feet for your affection. You smirked as he continued to push on the back of your head, softly shoving him away and glancing over at where your clothes were, taking back your hands from his around his neck. He appeared to be confused, cocking an eyebrow and looking at you for an answer as to why you'd force him away, only before seeing your devious grin,"Ah, sorry. Our clothes are done."You told, slipping out underneath his arm and trotting over to open it and retrieve your attire. Your eyes inspected over to him again, seeing the unhappy look on his features, and you beginning to have trouble not breaking out into laughter. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose turned up, only a slight devilish grin on his cheeks when he relished in your dirty schemes. You grabbed both of your warm clothes in your hands walking on past him with self conceited eyes.

You dawdled over to Lokis room and set both of your clothes down on his dresser, spreading them out when you abruptly heard the door shut loudly. You jumped at the sudden noise and looked over your shoulder at the assumption that it was Loki, and you assumed correctly. He had a small grin on his face, mixed in with his expression of irritation as he strolled your way when you turned back to the task at hand. You began folding the clothes neatly, smirking while looking as far behind you as you possibly could.

"Hm, was the teasing too much to handle this time? Prince of Asgard?"You snarked, curling your lip in a chortling manner as you folded out your shirt and pushed it off to the side. You felt Lokis arms wrap around your waist, lying his head in the space between your neck and shoulder, his hair tickling your skin a bit as you jittered at his touch. You giggled softly and grabbed his hands that were laid against your stomach, softly snuggling your head towards his without being too obvious. He took small steady breaths in, you grasping at his hands to hold them, and as much as you enjoyed it, you were a bit disappointed when he didn't hold your hands back. You worried again that this would continuously remain just sex to him, but you needed to remember that you have only known him for so long. He was normal, unlike you since you fell for people way too quickly. You both needed more time together to ever consider a relationship, you needed to stop overthinking things. You took your hands away from his and let him do what he want, continuing to fold only your own clothes as Loki suddenly slid his hands across your hips and off of you.

"I'm going to eat. Tell me if you want anything."Loki informed, strutting away and out of the room as the echos of his steps fading out of your eardrums. You stopped your movements where you were and stared down at his dresser in thought, sighing softly as you dug your nails into the wood. You knew you needed to stop worrying about something ridiculous like this. You figured you'd want to go slow and go with it until it developed into a relationship. You didn't want to just jump into it too soon and regret it...that would just be a repeat in mistakes since that's kind of what happened with Flyx. You took your clothes in your hands and walked off to your room, changing into them no matter how comfortable Lokis garments were.

You strolled down the hall and glanced over to the kitchen, seeing an absence of anyone there, until you turned your attention to the living room to your left.

Loki sat on the couch with an already prepared meal you assumed, pursuing your lips and treading over to the seat next to him. You sat down and glanced up at the TV, observing that he was watching just the regular old news channel that played on most stations in Sakaar. You took a deep breath in and lied back against the cushion, watching the show with your last bit of attention, feeling yourself become sleepy again.

You weren't sure why, as you assumed you had gotten plenty of sleep so it makes no sense for you to need more. However, you listened to what your body told you, beginning to relax and snooze back as your eyes peeked over to the bowl in Lokis hands. You smiled softly and reached over, inches away from grabbing a piece until your hand was smacked away. Your mouth dropped as you sat up straight, gaping at the smug man, who didn't even feel like looking at your appalled expression,"Did you just smack my hand?"You scoffed, Loki picking another piece of whatever it was from the bowl and throwing it into his cheeks.  
"If you wanted some, you should've said so when I asked if you wanted anything."Loki smirked at you, his eyes narrow and aware of his evil doings as you rolled your eyes and softly snickered through your teeth. You crossed your arms and leaned back against the couch, averting your eyes to the television again, though you were a bit determined now to grab some out of his hand when he was off guard. You observed the fact that he was looking directly at the TV, the bowl open for you to snatch some away, so you didn't see how you could fail.

You swiftly brought your hand forward, nearly gripping some in your palm until Lokis fast reflexs caught your wrist. You grumbled, and ripped your hand away, smiling at his determination as you pouted falsely like an upset child,"You're still evil."You joked, shaking your head and looking back to the TV, until that glass bowl in his hand was lifted up into your eye sight, Loki obviously offering you some. You glared at him for a moment, reaching over slowly to make sure he wasn't gonna just smack your hand away again. He was snickering at your suspicious features, shaking his head as you took some in your hand and softly smiled at your success.

Of course he would be joking and continue to mess with you, he was the god mischief. All he'd ever want to do is see the annoyance on your face when you didn't get what you desired.


	31. Entertainment

     It was mostly an uneventful day, it being quite an off feeling to not have yourself busy with things to do. You weren't used to it. Just being able to sit around and do what you wanted without an agenda. It would usually make you quite bored, but thankfully you weren't alone this time around.

     Loki spent a lot of his time in the living room with you, rather than staying in solitude by himself in his room as he had usually done previous times before today. Your morning consisted of sitting around watching television, you and Loki sharing the strange food he had in his hand until you lied your head against his shoulder and rested your eyes. You breathed in his fragrance and took a small nap against him, his arm wrapping around your shoulders as the TV played mindlessly in the background. You laid your hand on his chest, yawning softly, though you were unfortunately awoken when Loki wanted a glass of water. How rude of him to wake you up for a stupid drink. You groaned and decided to continue to stay awake.

     Now it was dawning on the afternoon, and your thoughts scrambled through things you both could do together that might be fun. However, you couldn't really imagine going out again, as Sakaar was strictly separated into the rich and the poor. Therefore, the choices of things to do outside of the comfort of your home consisted of working or eating out. There weren't really any other activities you both could do in the city.

     So, the last thing you figured that would cure your desperation for entertainment was music, something that you would really only get to enjoy every once in a while when you actually got to choose a good song.

     Loki lied against the couch, his head on the armrest of the sofa as he read the book in his hands, while you sat near his feet and pursed your lips in thought. You glanced over at him, sitting up straight and stretching your tensed muscles,"Do you have a stereo or something in here?"You asked, cocking an eyebrow and watching him pull his book down from covering his face and place it on his chest.

     "A what?"Loki cracked a smile, confused by your question, though you were unsure of what was so hard to understand. You tilted your head and narrowed your eyes at him, giving the impression that you didn't grasp his inability to follow in your direction. He gave you the same look, chuckling softly at your struggle to communicate, until your eyebrows raised and you made a long drawn out 'ohhh' sound. You snickered and shook your head, leaning against the cushion of the sofa.

"A music player? Something that can play music?"You laid it out straight for him, waiting for him to fathom your idea until he shook his head in continuous puzzlement.

"I...had no idea what a stereo was, but you can play music on the 112th channel on the television."He informed, you heftily laughing when you were reminded that he wasn't from around here, of course he wouldn't know what a stereo is. You leaned forward and picked up the remote from the table in front of you, clicking through the channels until you found the one you were looking for. You smiled brightly, waiting for it to start playing, but when it did you rolled your eyes to the back of your head. You looked down at the buttons on the controller to change the music to something nicer than Sakaars ear bleeding music, glancing up at the television to see other options. You could see Loki observing you from the corner of your eye, softly snickering at your annoyed expression, until you darted your eyes his way.

     "Why are you so desperate to listen to music?"Loki queried, putting his book down again as he gaped at your violent pressing of the controls.

     "Because I'm bored, and I've been bored for an entire hour."You told, not even paying any attention in his direction as you tried to figure out the station. Loki kicked his feet down to the ground and folded his book shut, placing it down and scooting over beside you.

     "You act as if you have never lacked entertainment in your life."Loki observed, chuckling and shaking his head as you raised an eyebrow his way, wide eyed.

     "Maybe that's because I kind of haven't. I always have something to do...I don't like this feeling."You advised, cracking a small smile, while Loki continued to study your struggle with figuring out the channels, until your work finally paid off. You finally managed to switch through different styles of music from different planets, your face lighting up at that fact that you could switch to something better. Loki continued to stare at you, just watching as you stood up and continued to press the forward button through the different forms of music playing quietly through the speakers of Lokis home. Eventually, you found exactly what you were looking for, grinning smugly down over your shoulder at Lokis blank expression. Slowly, a light classical tune began to play, Lokis eyes drifting to the TV screen as he realized what you had done, snickering and clasping his hand in his lap.

     "Ah, so you want to play Asgardian music?"He asked, leaned over the sofa. You shrugged, placing the remote on the table and listening to the piano keys play softly and comfortingly throughout the room, the sound pleasing to your ears.

     "I thought it'd be interesting to see your people's culture."You informed, facing forward again and staring to the floor as you engulfed yourself in the smooth sound. You actually quite liked it, even if your planet was never accustomed to slow music, it was relaxing and calming. Something you could get used to. Lokis eyes stayed glued to your presence, you could feel his pupils on you, until you heard him shift at your side and stand up to face your form. You turned his way and raised your eyebrows in a curious manner, right before he offered you a small smile and a raised chin.

     "Have you ever properly danced before?"Loki questioned, though you could tell by the look on his face that he already knew your answer. You puckered your lips and shook your head, holding your hands behind your back as he glanced to the television for a few moments, then back to your glowing eyes,"Well."He began, holding his hand out to you and smiling kindly,"Then may I show you?"He offered, you peering down at his hand in somewhat bewilderment, your eyes running up his arm and back up to his stationary eyes. You gulped and gritted your teeth in an unsure manner, lifting your shoulders nervously.

     "I don't know. I've never been one for slow dancing. I feel like I'll step on you."Your voice sounded uneasy, softly laughing at your own unfunny comment while Loki rolled his eyes at you with a pesky grin. He reached down and grabbed your hand without letting you have a choice, gently pulling you over to an open part of the room off towards the window and gliding his fingers through yours.

     "Trust me, your feet won't hurt me."He replied, chortling through closed teeth,"It's not difficult. Here."Loki versed, gripping your hand a little tighter in his as he grasped your other palm to guide it to his shoulder. You followed his direction as he placed a hand on your hip, your eyes just cluelessly following his movement as he suddenly began stepping side to side,"Just move your feet like mine."He directed, you glancing down at your own toes to make sure you were replicating his footing. Loki chuckled through his nose, the music continuing to softly play along with your steps across the open floor. Your palms bean to sweat, smiling up into Lokis eyes with slight confidence that you weren't completely failing at your first attempt at slow dancing. Your chest were slightly pressed to one another, Loki titling his body slightly to lead you off to the side with a large step, however you stumbled a bit at his sudden movement, trying to regain your balance to go on with his lesson. Loki bit his lip softly and snickered, helping you pick yourself back up as he continued.

"Wow, you really haven't ever slow danced before. You're moving as if you have never walked a day in your life."Loki insulted, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the ground in laughter as you admired the crinkles on his nose when he smiled. You chuckled, your nose up turning as you slightly pushed him with the tips of your fingers.

"Quiet. You're only setting yourself up for me to make fun of you when you're unable to do something."You told, Loki lifting his face up to yours and cockily smiling as he flipped some of his curled hair back.

"And what is there that I can't do, darling?"He queried, you shivering slightly when he called you that nickname again out of nerves. There was something about it. It made you feel special, but at the same time you knew it was just a nickname to him. You smiled weakly, lifting an eyebrow and scoffing.

"I'm sure there are lots of things. For example, it seems you have the inability to not be scared of the Hulk."You sneered, smiling at his disturbed expression as you continued swaying side to side with his hand in yours. Lokis lip curled, a smile still on his cheeks as he turned his eyes back to you.

"Oh please."Loki murmured, shaking his head as you noticed you had pretty much gotten the hang of the movement of this dancing style. Loki looked down on both of your feet, then back up into your eyes, grinning almost proudly,"You seem to have gotten it."He told, his smirk spreading across his features as his expression suddenly changed attitudes, now looking cynical.

"Now let's mix things up."He addressed, pulling your hand up in over your heads and gesturing for you to spin,"Spin around."He grinned, you taking a moment to comprehend how you'd completely turn as you slowly stepped in a circle and face back to him. Loki pulled you back in against his chest, smiling as you both chuckled at your oblivious state, your eyes drawing to his lips as you narrowed them in a soft manner. You blinked slowly, holding onto Lokis hand tighter as you gazed at him with friendly eyes.

     "Did your mother teach you to dance?"You asked, curious of how or why he learned this act, though I guess it was something royalty would do. Loki looked off to the side in thought, nodding his head and smiling softly as his hair drifted over his face.

     "Yes, she did."He answered, seeming to enjoy whatever thought was roaming his mind as he smiled to the floor. You studied his features, noticing the hurt and yet happiness he expressed. You wondered what he was thinking, wishing you could know as you adjusted your hand positioning on his shoulder.

     "You were close with her?"You asked, Lokis eyes darting up to yours in an almost surprised manner of the question. He furrowed his eyebrows in the slightest, pushing his lips together as he grinned off the strange guilt he showed.

     "Very. She taught me everything I know."Loki replied, his eyes staring down at your lips as he lifted his hand up again to have you spin around. You turned, more gracefully this time as you made it back into his arms and smiled at your success. You wanted to know more about him and his past, something about it was so mysterious because you knew almost nothing underneath it. It seemed his mother was closest to him, but what about his other family members?

     "Well, what about your father? Brother?"You asked curiously, watching as Lokis eyebrows raised and his breath became a bit unsteady. You didn't want to make him feel awkward, so quickly you offered him a helping hand,"You don't...have to answer that if-."

     "It's fine. I can answer it."Loki reassured, shaking his head and slowing his swaying of the dance as he focused on the words uttered from his lips,"My father seemed busy with other things while I was growing up, so I was never as close to him."Loki told, weirdly avoiding eye contact as he shrugged it off,"Thor however..."He paused, holding his mouth open for a moment to speak and hitching his breath as he thought off to the side. You waited patiently for his answer, you both stopping in your dance, though you continued to squeeze his hand. Loki sighed, lifting his face up to yours with a small grin,"He is...complicated. I don't truly know if I have any specific feelings towards him. I'd say his presence and well being doesn't concern me all that much."Loki answered, your eyes narrowing in suspicion, as you had trouble believing his statement. You could tell deep down he probably did care for his brother, the hesitation in his voice showed you he did. However, you decided you weren't going to question it, you'd imagine he's having a hard time considering there's a possibility Thor may have passed away. You pulled your body from his dancing position, smiling to lighten the mood as you took a large breath.

     "Well, thank you for showing me how to slow dance. I'm sure I'll probably never use that again."You joked, a grin creeping on Lokis face as his eyes seemingly admired your body up and down as you spoke. You put your hands to your hips and stared at him for a moment, his smile fading, as you felt almost bad for bringing up his brother considering the current events. You dropped your grin and bit your cheek, stepping forward and reaching up to caress his face as you comfortingly pecked him on the lips. Loki leaned in as well, putting his hand to your waist, though you soon after pulled away with a snarky smirk,"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."You stated, patting him on the chest and noting the sun beginning to set in the distance of the orange horizon. You skipped away into the kitchen, strutting towards the fridge and looking through it to see if he had anything good. You heard Loki follow up behind you, you clicking your tongue in thought as you scanned your pupils across the little to no food he had. Loki met you at your side, grinning and softly placing his hand on your waist.

     "You need to go shopping. You have literally nothing."You groaned, trying to figure out anything you could possibly make that would be decent enough to satisfy your appetite, however, Loki had other ideas.

     "Well, it's still light out. Maybe we could go somewhere."Loki suggested, you standing up straight and thinking about that option, though you didn't much feel like going out at the moment. You bit your lip and figured it may resolve both your boredom and hunger, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. You listened to the classical music continue to play quietly in the background, smiling and shutting the fridge closed.

     "Then going out it is."


	32. An Unexpected Guest

Rushingly, you and Loki quickly got dressed and exited his apartment, Loki concluding he would once again have the privilege of choosing where you both went. You didn't put up a fight about it, even if you still hated surprises, you couldn't think of any place you both could eat anyway so you figured letting him decide would be reasonable.

 

You trailed down the hall close to Lokis side, his hand wrapping gently around your waist to stop you from continuing your walk as he turned towards the door to the Grandmasters usual party room. You turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, giving him a look that showed you were not interested in hanging out with a bunch of drunk idiots. Loki smirked your way and lifted his eyebrows provocatively, gesturing towards the room with endearment. You furrowed your eyebrows as your lip tugged upwards, shaking your head in disapproval,"Loki, I have no interest in hanging around with a bunch of morons. I thought we were going to eat?"You told, pointing down the hallway where your original destination had been. Loki clicked his tongue with disbelief and rolled his eyes, reaching forward to lightly grab your hand.

 

"Well it's not like you have to interact with the morons, and there's food inside anyway."He told,"It'll be fun. There are drinks."Loki insisted, lightly pulling you towards the room echoing with music, though you still refused as you slipped your hand out of his.

 

"No. Besides, I don't wanna get drunk again. I always do something dumb when I drink too much."You reminded, rubbing your sweating palms together and pouting like an upset child. Loki softly sighed, smiling alluringly, as stared at you for a few moments almost admiringly. He quickly glanced down the hall both ways, almost as if he was checking to make sure no one was watching as he slowly stepped closer to your presence. Loki leaned forward, his lips nearly touching yours as he had done before to purposefully tease you. You leaned back a little, unsure of his intentions out in the open like this as you waited patiently for him to speak up. His hot breath breezed your lips, his eyes shooting into yours with menace as he leaned in to kiss you softly. You gave in to his advances and kissed him back, his warm lips comforting to your slightly stressed state as you placed your hands on his firm arms, his fingers traveling across your waist. You smiled into the kiss, eventually realizing what he was doing and pulling away to stare him in the eyes with ridicule.

 

     "Are you really trying to seduce me so I do what you want?"You asked, chuckling through a wheeze as you shook your head at the lengths he went just to get his way. Loki laughed along your side, taking his hands off your body and placing them behind his back as he looked down at you with a subtle grin.

 

     "Let me ask you this, is it working?"Loki queried with a lifted eyebrow, seeming to catch you off guard when he was kind of right when it came to that question. You scoffed and narrowed your eyes off to the side, pursing your lips and huffing.

 

     "Maybe. I'm still thinking on it."You mumbled sarcastically, seeing Loki gaze at you in wholesome silence before snickering under his breath.

 

     In all honestly, at this point it didn't bother you that much to spend time in that room no matter how much you hated it. You'd call yourself satisfied just as long as you spent time with Loki and filled your appetite. However, it was all too entertaining to playfully argue with the god of mischief, you felt as if you had to put up a fight just for the thrill.

 

     Loki sighed softly and bit his lip towards the ground, waiting a few moments before he walked closer to you, your eyes darting back to his features as you remained puzzled at his sudden actions and let him close the gap of space between your entities.

 

"I'll tell you what."His deep voice rasped, his tone startling you a bit as you shuddered, his hand softly resting against your waist as his other gently grasped your small hand,"We will only stay for half an hour, since you so desperately hate it."He bargained in a whisper tone, a devilish smirk slowly stretching across his face as his eyes drifted down your body when you gazed at his evil expression,"Then we can go back to my place and..."Loki paused as his hand squeezed your hip, pulling your pelvis against his while your cheeks began to warm with the closeness of his lips,"I'll do whatever you want me to do to you...or vice versa."Loki growled, biting his lip softly and already seeming in an arousing mood, despite the fact that his promise wouldn't be executed until an hour from now. Your face grew pink, already feeling excited for whatever you may decide later today. You smiled, cocking an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner as you raised your chin to get closer to his face.

 

"Well if I can do anything, can I choose to slap you across the face?"You snarked jokingly, smiling broadly as you watched Loki groan with annoyance and pull away from you, though you could tell he was truly enjoying your banter considering he still held a wide grin. He put his hands to his hips and tilted his head to the side, his hair falling at the curve of his face.

 

"Well if you're into that."Loki shrugged, putting on a fake serious expression as he glanced off to the side, your jaw dropping with shock as you snickered loudly.

 

"Oh, shut up! I'll go, but not because you told me to."You snarled playfully, pushing him out of your way and marching into the room full of guests, music quietly playing throughout the brightly colored room. The air smelled of plastic and extremely dull, a new scent you haven't experienced in this particular room before. You heard Lokis steps behind you, his fingertips lightly running across your hip bones as he stood behind your form and leaned into your ear.

 

"Well, hurry up and fulfill your hunger because I know that both of us are now eager to get to bed."Loki whispered, his voice making your body shiver as all your attention went to the details of his words, right before he let his palms slide off of you and stride off for the the bar. You smiled and shook your head at the mischievous man, peering across the room to spot a table holding food for anyone to take. Your eyes lit up as you felt your stomach rumble, pushing past a few people to make it to where your eyes had been wandering, and pretty much hanging out around that table for the next few minutes. You could see people's judging eyes from around the room, you assuming most of them probably had taken one bite of something from the table and left, but you were having a whole meal. You leaned against the table and glared straight into the eyes of every judging person with no fear, and quickly they all glanced away as if they saw nothing. You chuckled to yourself, continuing to enjoy the high class food as you took a deep breath in and spotted Loki making his way to you with two drinks in hand.

 

"People don't seem to be very fond of you."Loki observed, handing you a drink and leaning against the surface behind him as he took a sip of his drink with his pinky elevated. You nodded, shrugging carelessly and swishing your drink around in its glass.

 

"Yeah, well they're morons after all. They don't know a beaut when they see it."You joked, lifting the glass up as you placed your lips at the edge and took a chug of the fruity tasting alcohol. Loki chortled, gazing over your way with a crooked smile.

 

"Hmm, I'd have to agree with you."Loki purred, your eyes straying his way with a small smile, as you swallowed the remaining juices on your tongue. He reached a hand up with a content smile and lightly pushed some of your hair out of your face, his fingers cold and yet so warming to the touch at the same time.

 

"Loki!"You heard a low erratic voice call from behind your ears. You were a bit confused by the call of his name, the voice not sounding at all familiar as you observed Lokis face turn towards the source of the sound. Suddenly, you studied his expression as it dropped, his heart seemingly sinking as his pupils shrunk in shock. You put on a worried expression, leaning forward while pacing your drink down and putting a hand to his chest.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"You queried with concern, looking back over your shoulder to see what the fuss was about, but quickly you felt your heartbeat stop with just the same amount of astonishment. Your mouth hung slightly open, trying to utter out words, but you weren't sure what to say. Loki pushed your hand off of him with force, quickly jogging past you and towards the other God with uneasiness. You weren't sure if you should approach the brothers, figuring you should give them time to themselves considering it was none of your business. Thor was chained down to a metal chair, trying to pull out of it while Loki halted in front of him and looked staggered. You could tell they were arguing, as Loki looked unsure of himself and Thor irritated to the core, continuing to struggle in his restraints. You bit at your lip, wondering what could possibly be going on between them right now, and concluding you wanted to at least get a bit closer after waiting a bit off to the side. You slowly started off towards them and intervened with ease, not wanting to be told off by the gods to go away considering their angered states.

 

"I've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster. I gained his favor when he found me here weeks ago."Loki explained, a whisper tone to his voice and trying to seem calm as you intruded in on their conversation.

 

"What? Weeks ago? I just got here!"Thor announced, not seeming to fear being loud, unlike Loki as his brother furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief and irritation.

 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?"You questioned, switching your focus between the two brothers in utter confusion as Loki stepped back from his sibling stuck to the chair. Thor looked you up and down with dismay, his lip curled as he narrowed his eyes.

 

"Who the hell are you?"He insulted, you jutting your head back in slight offense as you crossed your arms and grinned weakly.

 

"Rude. I'm (Y/N)."You answered, watching as the two argued some more when Loki made Thor turn his attention away from you comments.

 

"Look, there's nothing I can do. Well both get thrown in prison if I intervene."Loki told, you snorting quietly in laughter when you knew how bullshit that was. You really wondered if Loki wasn't gonna help his own brother. I mean you both knew he'd be fine considering his power, but it was still a bit selfish not to help him out of the shackles,

 

"Loki, we have to get back to Asgard. They need us."Thor worried, thrashing in the cuffs around his wrists with gritted teeth while Loki tried to reason with him through his suppressed gestures.

 

"Look I-."

 

"Hey, Loki, (Y/N). Long time no see."The Grandmaster greeted, intruding on your conversation and smiling at you both before turning his pupils to the blonde man with slight curiosity,"You both know this uh-...what do you call yourself? Lord of thunder?"The Grandmaster queried, seeming up to other things as he glanced down at the keyboard like instrument in front of him. Thor took a second to reply, curling his lip though he tried to consistently keep a collected expression.

 

     "God of thunder."Thor corrected him with confidence, smiling with an up turned nose and obviously on the edge of bursting out into rage filled fit,"Tell him."Thor directed his talking to Loki, raising his eyebrows and expecting his brother to reason with his plead, but of course he didn't. Loki laughed nervously and shook his head, looking over to the Grandmaster and speaking to him as if Thor wasn't even there.

 

     "I have never met this man in my life."Loki declared, the Grandmaster listening between the both of them.

 

“He’s my brother!”Thor claimed, directing his angered expression to the man in charge.

 

“Eh, adopted.”Loki snickered softly, excusing his ‘adopted’ brothers crazy behavior as you laughed at their banter. You had no idea Loki wasn’t of true Asgardian royal blood, so that was news to you, but it was of least importance out of all the things happening right now.

 

“Hm, would you say he’s any kind of a fighter?”The Grandmaster asked, looking between the both of you as if you’d have any idea if Thor was a good fighter. You shrugged cluelessly, signaling for the Grandmaster to turn his attention to Loki if he wanted a proper answer, though before the dark haired man could speak, Thor answered for him.

 

“Take me out of these cuffs and I’ll show you.”Thor chuckled softly with pride, though he had a burrowed rage in his throat that was grumbling under his lighthearted voice. The Grandmaster snickered, adjusting his robe and tugging on the fabric around his neck.

 

“Ohohoh, listen to that. He’s threatening me. Hey, sparkles!”The Grandmaster teased the god man, you cracking up underneath your palm that covered your mouth, though Loki seemed a bit more on edge. Thor pulled at his restraints and huffed angrily, only before the Grandmaster stated something important to your ear and that perked your interest,”Whoever defeats my champion however, their freedom they shall win.”He told, your mind sparking with the idea of Thor against the Hulk, and you smiling when this could be your resolution for the end of the bargain with Hulk when you promised him stronger champions. Thor rolled his eyes, tensing his muscles, and beginning to shout with his words.

 

“Fine! Then point me in the direction of whoever’s ass I have to kick!”He deeply yelled, the Grandmaster seeming pleased to hear that he was aggressive and eager as he smiled broadly, grabbing at a remote on the table in front of him.

 

“Aha, now that’s what I call a contender. It’ll be this way, lord.”He directed the god where he wanted to go, pressing a button on the controller in his hand as the chair Thor sat in began to move along a trail away from the group.

 

“Loki! Loki!”Thor shouted for his brother, scrambled and still trying to get out of the shackles, though it was no use. Loki stepped out of the way of Thors chair and let him scurry off, sighing deeply as he ran a hand up through his hair. You attempted to stutter out a few words, but you were still unsure of how you should phrase what you wanted to say to the stressed man, standing awkwardly in front of Loki as you both watched him drift away.

 

“I think he’ll be quite the entertainment tomorrowhuh?”The Grandmaster asked for both of your opinions, you and Loki turning his way while glancing at each other in reassurance for a few moments.

 

“Tomorrow? Is that when he will fight the Hulk?”You asked, the man with gray hair nodding and picking up a drink in his hand, toasting to himself before taking a drink.

 

“Indeed.”He stated with a sly grin, leaning his head back as he chugged down the drink, and you and watching in slight distaste. Loki put a hand to your shoulder, your eyes gliding his way and looking at him for what he nearly was about to utter out with his dropped jaw.

 

“Let’s go.”Loki told, huffing and grabbing your arm lightly as he began to pull you to the door. You tugged away at his grip, but it was no use, furrowing your eyebrows and gaping at why he wanted to leave so early as you let him pull you along. You usually wouldn’t put up a fight, but you were reminded that you had just gotten here. Did he feel he needed to get away from this atmosphere because of Thor?

 

“Wha- why? We just got here.”You argued, Loki dragging you out of the music filled room and into the empty blue hallways. He let go of your arm and turned to you, seeming distraught and almost in a hurry, his breaths heavy and his fists clenched at his side.

 

“I know, but-...”He stopped, looking off to the side as you truly began to worry about his well being. You waited for him to say something, but it would seem nothing came out. He just stood there trying to articulate something of intelligence, but he eventually gave up and turned away as he marched for his apartment again. You scoffed and trailed after him, beginning to reason during your journey down the corridor.

 

“Why did you tell him you weren’t going to help him? I mean we both know he’ll be fine, but you weren’t serious were you?”You queried, stopping and peering at Loki for an answer, though he acted as if he couldn’t hear you when he halted in front of his door and budged it open, his movements more forceful and tension filled. He didn’t answer you until he strutted inside his home, you listening carefully to his words while you softly closed the door behind you.

 

“Of course I was serious. I have no reason to help him, (Y/N), and we both know it would ruin everything I’ve been working for this past week.”Loki responded, this time actually quite calm, though you could see in his actions that he was disturbed, whether it be anger or sadness. He walked towards the direction of his bedroom, you quickly jogging up to his form and grabbing his wrist abruptly to cease his tracks.

 

“But, he’s you’re brother, right? You thought he was dead and now you find out he’s alive, and all you have to say to him is ‘I can’t get you out’.”You insisted, Loki pulling his wrist out between your fingers as he turned to you with furrowed eyebrows and a hefty sigh. He opened his mouth to say something devastating, you could tell, but he swiftly clenched his jaw shut and looked off to the side, thinking more about what he should say.

 

“I appreciate your concern, (Y/N), but it’s really not your job to worry about it, additionally none of your business as well.”Loki shut you down, seeming irritated, but he didn’t want to be angry with you, or cause anymore trouble,”Besides, I told you I don’t care much for him, if you for some strange reason care so much then you will happily know that he will be fine. They won’t kill him and the Hulk certainly won’t be able to.”He finished, dropping his arms at his sides and staring at you sternly. You swallowed the lump in your throat while taking a steady breath, sighing in defeat and actually understanding his point of view now. You listened to the painful silence, blinking your eyes slowly to look at his curious pupils searching for answers.

 

“You’re right. Sorry. It is none of my business...You just seem upset about it.”You explained, rubbing your growing headache and gazing at Loki with hope he would accept your apology for acting a bit out of line. Loki looked down at you with a lifted chin, glancing off to the side with a bit of a sincere expression.

 

“I am...not upset.”Loki told, his back hunched as he averted his eyes back to you,”Maybe I’m just a bit frustrated that Thor still wants to go back to Asgard. However, he should know it’s hopeless to save it at this point, no matter how much he wants to.”Loki justified, pulling his own shoulders down to stretch out his muscles a bit, while holding his own hand behind his back and shaking off the subject,”But anyways, my point is that we don’t need to worry about him at the moment. He’s fine and he’ll be fine. We need to focus on the task at hand, which is getting your ship and taking my place on the throne of Sakaar.”Loki declared, putting on a light smile to help cheer both of your moods as you grinned back up at him, lightly brushing your fingers through your hair to push it out of your face. You nodded and took a deep breath in, closing your eyes for a moment before peering back up into his moonlight eyes.

 

“Right. You’re right.”You mumbled, offering him a weak grin as he soft snickered and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Aren’t I always?”Loki questioned sarcastically, giving you a toothy smile as he stepped forward and pulled you against him with his hands on your hips. He pecked your lips softly, you wrapping your arms up and around his neck as you kissed him back and forgot about your worries.

 

You needed to relax. It wasn’t your responsibility to care for Thor, if he was in danger then you knew Loki would do something even slightly subtle about it.

 

Everything was fine.


End file.
